


Hunting for You

by lalunaoscura, QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (one tag lost in the middle of the smutty ones bc we forgot: long ass chapters), (we would like to say that we had no idea what we were doing while writing this), Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Aka the authors lost control of them (as always), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat tendencies, Choking, Claiming, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collab, Couch Fuck, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Eat and Fuck, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Hairbrush Masturbation, Hallway sex, Happy Ending, Ice Play, Impact Play, Kissing, Kwami Swap, Lazy Fucking, Light force feeding, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misternoire, Moving In Together, Oh look, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Playing with Food, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Predator/Prey, Public Heavy Petting, Public Sex, Restraints, Rewards, Riding, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rug Fuck, Safewords, Sailing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on the Beach, Shower Sex, Spanking, Standing Position, Sub!adrien, Teasing, Temperature Play, They're an emoticional (and horny) mess, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Voyeurism, belt, breath play, dom!Adrien, domme!Marinette, face riding, from behind, get ready for a bunch of sex tags starting now, girl on top, lollipop, pillow humping, scarf, self-injury, sex against a door, shower, squirting dildo, sub!Marinette, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 88,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Yes, she had a perfect miraculous, a perfect kwami that made her life funnier, a perfect partnership that was so in sync that it was like they were one.Everything was perfect - until she reached 18.Heat. Apparently, the female cat holder had to deal with Heat.Or: They fuck, like, a lot. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 52
Kudos: 319





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this mess!  
> This is another collab between me and Quantum and we're working on it for some months. The fic is already written and we will update a chapter per day. :D  
> we wanted to try a heat fic with Lady Noire and Mister Bug and, well, we lost control of them (as always).
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Let us know what you think and see you all tomorrow! <3
> 
> Thank you MyKeyboarDidIt for help us with beta reading this mess. <3

_Oh, you’re mine to take_

_I wanna hear the sounds that you make_

_Driving me crazy with the way you whine_

* * *

To be honest, Marinette loved her cat miraculous and Plagg. She loved her night vision, her elasticity and agility, she loved the night patrols, the running across Paris’ rooftops, the feeling of being free and wild that her cat miraculous gave to her since she was 13.

She didn’t know what made Master Fu think she would be perfect to be Lady Noire, but she was glad he chose her - and that he gave her the perfect partner.

Monsieur Bug - the funny and still focused bug that haunted her life and dreams. Since they collided that first day, his green eyes looking at her with admiration and happiness, made her heart flip inside.

The speech at the top of Eiffel Tower after saying they would protect Paris? If she thought a lot about it, her heart would speed up and she would smile like a fool.

Yes, she had a perfect miraculous, a perfect kwami that made her life funnier, a perfect partnership that was so in sync that it was like they were one.

Everything was perfect - until she reached 18.

Heat. Apparently, the female cat holder had to deal with Heat. One night, she went to bed okay and in the middle of the night, she woke up feeling hot, her skin itching, her sheets were wet with sweat and her pussy was throbbing and begging for release.

She was a teen, she had masturbated, she had sexual desires, that was normal. But what she was feeling? It _wasn’t_ normal. She turned the light and saw that her legs were shaking. Was she dying? What the hell was happening and why-

Why did everything smell like honey, fruit, and… and flowers? Maybe it reminded her of a sweet nectar?

She sat on her bed and thanks to years being Lady Noire, she could hear the sound of Monsieur Bug’s yo-yo. Was he… was he visiting her?

Marinette smiled and kneeled, opening the hatch. She went to her balcony, but he wasn’t there anymore.

But the smell intensified, enveloping her and making her moan and close her eyes. She could almost feel him touching her like his scent and dirty images of him pulling her by her hips as his mouth covered her nipples made her cup her pussy and moan.

Her knees weren’t working, so she kneeled on the floor, panting as she caressed her clit with her index finger. It was so sensitive that the lighter touch made her cum.

She was still feeling the waves of her first orgasm as she clawed the floor with her free hand - since the other was fucking her pussy like it wasn’t hers. She gasped loud, and bent her body, laying down her head on the cold floor. The straps of her nightgown lowered down her arms, exposing one of her breasts. She cupped it, squeezing as she moaned his name and rolled her hips, feeling the second orgasm near.

Marinette raised her ass to the air and opened her legs more, feeling her juices dripping on the floor. Her thumb caressed her clit as she finger fucked herself fast and she came again, screaming his name.

She collapsed on the floor, panting and for a second she felt ashamed for her actions. She just masturbated on her balcony for _no reason_?

She turned around, her back on the cold floor, trying to get her lungs to work properly as she looked at the stars.

“What is happening?” She whispered as she closed her eyes. Again, his scent wrapped her and this time it was way more intense somehow, like he was there. The smell of honey got more intense and she moaned, freeing her arms from the straps of her nightgown and pushing the hem of it up her body, exposing her ruined panties.

She was alone on that rooftop - no one was watching her, so why not? She caressed one of her nipples, hardening it with her cold touch, and licked her dry lips. She slid the fingertip around it and then down her belly until she reached her panties. With both hands, she lowered her panties and threw it to the side.

She hesitated for half of second and said fuck it, closing her eyes and pretending she wasn’t alone. He was there, intoxicating her with his smell. She looked to the side and opened her eyes slowly, finding herself looking at green eyes filled with lust.

“Are you feeling alone, my _kitten_?” he purred, his hand sliding up and down her body until he caressed the underside of her right breast. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Y-yes. _Please_ . Fuck me hard. Fuck me until I can’t walk. Fuck me so I can feel like you’re still inside me. Fill me with your delicious cock, fill me with your cum, claim me as _yours_ . Fill my pussy, make it drip, _claim me_.”

He smirked and she whimpered, her fingers spreading her wet pussy as she panted, her chest raising up and down.

He picked up her hand that was caressing her pussy and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped her fingers with his mouth and sucked them, licking from the bottom to the top like she would love him to do with her pussy.

She gasped and bucked her hips, her toes curling.

“I want… my lord, I wan-”

“Tell me, _ma chatonne_ , what do you want?”

“Your tongue. Licking my pussy. Please.”

He picked her hand, made her cup her pussy and entered one of her fingers inside it.

“Touch yourself for me, my beautiful pussycat.” He whispered against her ear and she cried out. “Fast. Hard. Like it was my hard cock fucking you senseless. Hmmm, you’re trembling.”

“Kiss me.” She begged and turned her face to his side, but he wasn’t there anymore. She was alone, fucking herself like it was his fingers, like it was his cock, until she reached the orgasm again.

She laid on the cold floor, panting and feeling the waves of pleasure leaving slowly as she calmed down. Her body was still hot and itching for something she couldn’t name but it was making her feel empty.

It was making her _pussy_ feel empty.

When she felt her legs working again, she got up and adjusted her nightgown. Pretending she didn’t touch herself to oblivion thinking about her partner, she picked up her panties and went to her room. 

Her fingers were a mess, so was her pussy, so she decided to go to her bathroom to clean herself. Her thoughts kept circling around her partner. The very thoughts that had destroyed her panties earlier. She turned on the light and looked at the mirror, screaming.

Her pupils were dilated, the black almost covering all the blue. She opened her mouth to scream and saw fangs.

_Fangs._

“This is a fucking _nightmare_!” She whimpered. It couldn’t be! She only had cat eyes and fangs when she was transformed, it wasn’t supposed to affect her as a civilian!

She marched to her room and climbed her stairs fueled by fear and anger as she crawled until she reached her pillow, where her lazy cat god was sleeping and snoring.

“Plagg!” Marinette almost screamed and picked him up by the tail and the tiny god screamed.

“What?!”

“What is happening to _me_?”

“Hm, what are you talking about?”

“This!” She pushed her lips up to show him her fangs. “I’m talking about this!”

Plagg frowned and smelled. His eyes widened and she didn’t know her kwami was able to be shy until that moment.

“Marinette…”

“Yes, Plagg?”

“Your miraculous is the cat one.”

“Yes, I fucking know that, since I was 13. But I never had fangs as a civilian!”

“Well, it is because now you’ve reached your maturity.”

“Which means?!” She asked impatiently.

“Do you know that female cats… when they’re fertile, they… You know, go into _heat_.”

She released Plagg’s tail and he fell on her pillow.

_Heat_.

She was in _heat_?!

“What?! For how long? How often does this happen? Will I want to fuck anyone who appears in front of me?! Oh my God, will Monsieur Bug _BE IN HEAT TOO_?!”

“Shhh, Marinette!” Plagg flew until he covered her mouth with his paws. “You will wake up your parents. Let me grab a glass of water for you and explain everything, ok?”

If looks could kill, Plagg, the immortal god, would be dead.

“I hope.”

  
  


*

Monsieur Bug kept his back against the tall wall on Marinette’s balcony with his fingertips pressed against the wall, trying to act like he wasn’t there. That he hadn’t been hearing her or watching what she was doing on her balcony. That his name had not passed her lips and echoed out along the rooftops of Paris.

He wasn’t trying to see her do that. He had only dropped in to say hello, but he didn’t know she was doing _that._ His heart raced in his chest as his suit became tighter. He felt his cock flex between his thighs as he licked his lips and tried to not get caught. 

He ran his hand along his muscular pecs and down his abs until he reached the bulge that sat between his thighs. He groaned as he ran his hand along his hardened length, tugging on it and hissing in tortured bliss. He ran his hand down further to cup his balls, caressing them through the tight material. He groaned and gripped the wall with his fingertips as he thrusted himself against his hand. 

He panted and ran his hand up and down along his hardened length, leaning back against the wall with only his shoulders. He groaned and hissed as he ran his other hand around his hip to run both of his hands up and down both sides of his throbbing cock. He slowly thrusted his hips as he ran his hands up and down along the sides of it; before, he ran one hand down to his balls to caress them and the other along his hardened cock. He peered down and licked his lips as he squeezed his fingers around his cock and thrusted faster. He rubbed his hand faster over the tight material until his thighs were trembling and about to give out from under him. 

Monsieur Bug slid down to the rooftop and got on his knees and palm, thrusting his cock against his hand. He imagined being inside Marinette, thrusting into her and making her scream his name like she had on her balcony. 

He panted and suddenly dropped transformation. Hidden by the half wall, he quickly undid his belt and jeans. He shoved them down and gripped his throbbing cock in his hand, panting as he thrusted harder and faster into his hand.

“ _Fuck, Marinette._ ” He whispered, breathlessly, under his breath as he sped up his thrusts. “ _I need you so bad. Ah… you’re so sexy when you say my name. Yeah, you like that? You like when I fuck your wet pussy so hard. I love watching you drip and get all wet for me. Ah-”_ He hissed back a moan as he felt his orgasm build. 

His thighs widened and his muscles trembled as he curled his fingers against the cement and came hard. His cum shot across and hit the short wall before the rest spilled all over the concrete in short spurts. He panted and licked his lips, moaning quietly as he slowed his fist down. He gently caressed his cock as he rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. 

“What are you doing Agreste?” Adrien sighed, with his forearm over his closed eyes, and called his transformation again after he buttoned his jeans.

*

Plagg explained to her the heat.

Every once a week for a year, until she was too old to have babies, she would get horny. He explained to her that the people around her would smell better, trying to attract her, but the ones she felt attracted to would smell better, sweeter and stronger.

Her first heat - when she was 18 - was a hell and she only had her fingers and pillow humping to take care of herself. She also discovered that Luka’s, Adrien’s and Monsieur Bug’s smells were the strongest and haunted her life _for a week_.

At 19, she bought some toys with Alya’s help, which made her heat a little easier. But still, every time she masturbated, she felt something was missing.

At 20, she was finally not single, but it was kind of weird since she was with Luka for only 3 months, so she was still a little shy to ask to be fucked every hour and she had to hide her fangs and eyes as they fucked.

At 21, Luka had a great opportunity to be Jagged Stone’s guitarist during a tour and was travelling around the world as Marinette fucked herself using the videos, photos and sexting they shared.

At 22, she was single again since long distance relationships suck, so her heat was very sad and she cried while masturbating.

At 23, she could write a fucking novel with all the dirty dreams she had with Monsieur Bug and/or Adrien fucking her senseless. Their scents were driving her nuts and more than one time she had to cut the patrol saying she was tired to grind against the first superficie she saw.

And now, she was 24, she knew that her fucking partner was also her fucking friend, his smell was around her like 24/7 since they were always hanging out with/without the mask and her heat hit her hard during their summer break.

In the morning, she was fine, she had lunch with Alya and the boys, they watched a movie at the cinema, took a lot of selfies and had a lot of fun.

They were walking around the mall, Alya and Nino holding hands in front of them. Marinette smiled and felt Adrien’s arms around her shoulders. She raised her head and stared at him when she sensed a fruity scent from him. _Uh, oh_.

“They’re disgusting.” Adrien commented and Marinette rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Since the reveal eight months ago, they were still in sync and even more comfortable around the other. The touches were 

slowly getting comfortable again and his company was something she craved.

She stopped some of the flirting with Monsieur Bug. She knew Adrien was in love with another girl - that she eventually discovered was her. But since neither of them told the other, their relationship was a mess.

“Hey, did you change your cologne?” She asked, praying that it was what she was smelling.

“No, why?”

“Your scent is… different.” She gulped and his eyes widened as he looked at hers.

“Are you…? It’s spring. It’s usually around spring, right?”

“Yeah.” She mumbled. “It sucks.”

“I’m sorry. I mean, lately my fans are following me around more. Must be the pheromones.” 

“Oh, it’s _soooo_ hard to be you.” She rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. “Being chased around by pretty women, something you are used too since you were kid, and not grinding and trying to fuck every breathing thing like me.”

He choked with laughter and kissed her temple.

“You know… if the heat is too much…” he hesitated.

“Hm?”

“Tikki told me that our miraculous are bound, so that’s why my scent is so tempting to you.” He licked his lips. “So, since I’m one of the reasons why your life is truly hell during this week, let me know if there is any way to help you, okay?”

_You could fuck me_.

“Yeah.” she smiled. “I’ll let you know.”

He stopped and grabbed her arm, making her stop and turn to him.

“I’m serious, Marinette. Anything. If you need to, hm…” He blushed as he looked at her lips painted with a dark pink shade. “If you need someone to…”

“Sleep with?” She teased.

“Or just grind against?” He teased back and she laughed.

“I’ll let you know, Monsieur.” She kissed his face and before he could react, she ran to Alya and pulled her arm, making her friend laugh as she ran to the Dance Evolution machine.

Things between Marinette and Adrien were normal. Or it was, until she got home, took a shower and got ready to patrol with Adrien aka Monsieur Bug-

\- and her pussy said “it’s time, bitch.”

*

  
  


Lady Noire balanced on the railing of her balcony. She held her staff in one hand while she lifted her face to the stars, breathing in the familiar tantalizing scent that she had been chasing since she was eighteen years old. It was the one scent that brought her comfort and made her yearn for something that she couldn’t have. Something she craved more than anything else in the whole universe. She sniffed the air again, tasting honey and sweet florals on her tongue. She softly moaned as her peaked nipples pressed against her black and neon green accented suit. Her pussy throbbed and she could tell how wet she was. She needed it, needed _him_. But he was her partner and her friend. There was no way he would let her have him. 

She sighed and extended her staff, taking off towards their meet up spot. It was the same place and it had never changed. She could see the Eiffel Tower getting closer and she stopped on a rooftop to breathe in his familiar scent again. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along one pointed fang, as she slowly grazed her hand down to what laid between her thighs. She teased her pussy through the skin tight material of the suit and softly purred. She bucked her hips against her hand and ran her middle finger along her entrance, trying to slip it in through the material. She suddenly shook her head and snapped out of it. 

Lady Noire shook her head and took off again towards the Eiffel Tower, trying to ignore her soaking wet pussy and the throbbing that had set in. How her skin itched and the suit only made it worse. She wanted to tear it from her skin and take him on one of the steel beams, screaming his name for all of Paris to hear. She swallowed hard as her breathing picked up and her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She whined as she spotted him. 

His muscular back was facing her and it flexed as he brought one arm across to stretch it out. He flung his arms out, rolling his head from side to side, before bringing the other one across his chest to stretch it. His ass was round and muscular and he bent over, parting his legs to touch the cement. His thighs flexed and his calves became sculpted as he stood back up and stretched them out. He brought his arms up to flex his biceps and triceps and Lady Noire nearly pounced on him rather than landing behind him. 

“Hey, Bugaboy.” Lady Noire walked up to him and the corner of her lips curled up, showing off a sharp fang, and her eyes glowed in the darkness. 

Monsieur Bug slowly turned around to peer at her. He took in how her breasts were perkier, her nipples were pressed against the fabric, and her breaths were coming out harsher. How her pupils were dilated and her lips were parted. “ _Ma chatonne_?” 

She walked towards him and stopped herself from throwing her arms around his neck. She held her hands up and turned away, trying to keep herself from climbing up on him and smelling his neck. She craved to brush her nose against the small patch of skin beneath his earlobe, where his scent was strong. She craved to run her fingers along his thighs and hips, breathing in his heady scent between his legs, where the scent was the strongest. She wanted to lick along his scent spots and taste him. Wanted to feel him pressed against her, grinding and nibbling on his muscular body. She wanted to be claimed and wanted to mark him as hers. She absolutely _needed_ to. 

“Marinette?” Monsieur Bug held up his hands with his yo-yo pressed into one palm by his thumb. “What’s going on?” 

She slowly walked towards him, a growl emanating from her lips. He backed up and his back hit against a tall steel beam. He closed his eyes and shivered as she slowly ran the tip of her nose up his neck and parted her lips, about to bite him. She suddenly gasped and stepped back, having a moment of clarity. 

“I need to leave.” Lady Noire went to cut patrol super short. He wasn’t safe with her around and she knew it. “I can’t be near you. Not now.” 

“Wait, why?” Monsieur Bug went to throw his yo-yo out when he realized she stopped moving. 

Lady Noire rubbed her upper arm and took a deep breath, trying not to be persuaded by his sweet and fruity scent. “I’m in heat and all I want- I need to go before I do something really stupid, okay?”

She went to pull her staff and take off back home to deal with her heat alone, when Monsieur Bug grabbed her wrist to keep her there. “It’s okay. You can stay. I don’t mind. You’ve gone through heat before, right?” 

“Not like this. This is- this is so much worse, Adrien.” Lady Noire shook her head as if it pained her to be near him because it did. 

Her skin felt like it was on fire, like no amount of water could put it out. Her suit was itching to be taken off and she desperately wanted to take his hands in hers and make them rip her suit from her naked body. She needed him and she needed it now. 

She shook off his wrist and Monsieur Bug nodded, “I understand. I’ll give you space.” 

Lady Noire watched him throw his yo-yo and take off across a couple of rooftops. The scent of honey, fruit, and soft florals wafted after him and left a trail. It swirled around her like a tantalizing perfume and suddenly her lips curled as a growl emanated from her chest. Her long braid whipped back and forth like an excited cat as her pupils dilated. The unquenchable thirst took over and before she could stop her feet from moving, she was extending her staff and taking off after the luscious scent that made her salivate and want to beg for his cock on her knees. 

She was one step behind him and one rooftop length away each time. It took him a few buildings before he caught on. She watched him nearly trip off the edge of a building when he looked over his shoulder at her. He stopped and flung his yo-yo out to throw himself back up into the air as she chased after him. 

She panted and licked her lips as she continued to chase him. He landed on a longer rooftop, causing him to have to run. She extended her staff and suddenly dropped down in front of him. Monsieur Bug froze and his chest rose and fell as he felt heat pool between his thighs when he saw the expression on her face. Her lips were swollen, more full, and a darker pink. It only showcased how aroused she was and he could only imagine that her nipples matched them. He groaned and right as she was about to grab him with her claws, he swung his yo-yo out and slipped from her grasp. 

Lady Noire whimpered and growled as she became determined, extending her staff again to catch up to the pesky bug. Her breathing came out labored as she began to feel too hot in her suit. It felt like it was suffocating her and she needed to get it off. She needed something to bring her relief, but the one thing that could do that was running away from her because she had basically told him to. She whined at herself and landed in front of him again, walking closer to him. 

Monsieur Bug tripped and fell against a tall wall on the rooftop with his hands pressed against it, oddly sending him back to being eighteen on her rooftop. He shook his head as his cock throbbed in his tight suit. He watched her slowly tilt her head from one side to the next as she got closer. He slowly reached down for his yo-yo. He thought if he could just throw it fast enough then he could get away and she wouldn’t regret her decision. 

He gasped as her braid suddenly swung around and wrapped around his upper thigh, the tip of her hair slowly stroking along his arousal. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, trying to not moan from how she was brushing along his cock with her tail. It was like she was caressing it, savoring it, worshiping it, and claiming it as hers. She smirked at him and leaned in, placing her hands beside his shoulders. She slowly ran her nose along his neck to beneath his earlobe, rubbing the tip of her nose along the small patch of skin that smelled strongly of something sweet. 

“Let me be yours, I beg of you. Please.” Her voice came out sultry and full of lust and need. 

She pulled back to try and fight it when she peered up to catch his expression. His eyelashes were lowered and his lips were parted. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and darker. She took in how he searched from her eyes, to her swollen lips, and back up to her eyes again. He flexed against the tip of her tail as it brushed against him harder, causing a moan to escape that he forgot to hold back. 

“Let me make you mine, I’m begging you. Please.” She licked her lips and leaned in to nuzzle his neck with her nose. “Please, my lord.” 

Monsieur Bug groaned as he felt her fangs graze his neck, above the collar of his suit. He lifted a hand to wrap his fingers around the back of her neck, slowly sinking his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck. “Yes.” 

Lady Noire pulled away from his neck and searched his gaze that was just as hungry as hers. She watched his lashes lower again and she ran her fingers along his jawline, running her thumbs along the bottom of his mask. He grabbed her hips and yanked her close, causing her lips to crash onto his in a hungry kiss. He panted as her lips brushed along his. Her tongue dipped between his lips and his swept along hers. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and gently sucked on it, letting it go to nibble slightly on the tip of it. He moaned and ran one of his hands up her spine to grab the back of her head, while his other hand ran down to grip her ass. He tugged her against his body, feeling the heat radiating off her body. He moaned against her lips as he ran his tongue along hers, wrapping his lips around it to suck and nibble on it like she had. A soft mewl and purr spilled from her lips and chest. 

She bent her left knee, placing it beside his hips. His hand slid from her ass to her thigh, holding it in place as she ground her hips against his arousal. Monsieur Bug moaned into her kiss as his hips bucked against hers. She ran her fingers up into his hair and tugged on his golden locks, causing him to moan loudly against her swollen lips. His moan sent electricity through her whole body, from her head to her toes and stalled between her thighs. Her clit was swollen and throbbing. She needed him. She needed all of him. 

“Rip off my suit.” Lady Noire panted against his lips and Monsieur Bug groaned in response. “Please. I’m begging. I’ll get on my knees. I’ll suck your cock. I’ll ride you. Just please. It’s so hot and I’m- I need to be with you. Anywhere. Now. _Please,_ my lord.” 

Monsieur Bug’s chest rose and fell against her breasts. He contemplated taking her right there, ripping her suit off of her body and fucking her where they stood. But something in him knew that it wasn’t right. He needed to take her somewhere safe and comfortable. 

She placed kisses along his neck, collarbones, chest, shoulders, and along his jawline. Her hungry open mouthed kisses ran along his cheeks and ears. She nibbled along the shells of his ears, eliciting a low and deep moan from his lips. Lady Noire breathed in his intoxicating and alluring scent, as she continued to rub her pussy against his cock. “God, you smell amazing…”

Monsieur Bug swallowed hard and suddenly bit out words, as he felt his thighs tremble from getting close from her nibbling, kissing, and grinding hips alone. “I will, but not here. I know somewhere. Somewhere safe.” 

His thoughts ran to his private island that was off of Fiji. It was a gorgeous place where they could be alone to deal with her heat. No one would bother them there. 

“Where?” Lady Noire parted her lips along his neck and nibbled on his pulse point, eliciting another ragged moan from her prey. 

“My father has a house on a private island off of Fiji. No one will be there. Your heat lasts seven days, right?” Monsieur Bug swallowed hard as he tried to remember how long he was told. 

“Yes?” Lady Noire slowly licked up his neck and flicked the scent spot beneath his ear. It tasted of honey and sweet fruits. She moaned at the taste and wondered if the scent was stronger if she got on her knees and-

“So, seven days on my island at my vacation home.” Monsieur Bug caught her chin and brought her hungry gaze up to his. “You have to be on a plane with me though to get there, but I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Lady Noire whimpered at the thought of going another moment without him claiming her, but she tried to calm down enough to think clearly. “Seven days on an island?” 

“Seven days to do whatever you want to me, and I you.” Monsieur Bug swallowed hard as her tail loosened on his thigh and brushed his cock as her tail relaxed back behind her. 

“Okay,” Lady Noire brushed her lips against his one more time. “When do we leave?” 

“Tonight. Call your parents and let them know Adrien is taking you on a trip for a week. That you’ll be taking his private jet to Fiji and will call when we touch down. Pack your bags and I’ll pick you up later tonight. Leave the rest up to me.” Monsieur Bug searched her gaze and licked his lips as he became excited. 

“O-okay.” Lady Noire backed up and Monsieur Bug grabbed his yo-yo and swung it around her, causing her arms to be stuck to her sides. 

He yanked her against himself and reached up to run his fingers along her cheek, leaning in with a warm smile to kiss her one last time. “Go get ready, pretty kitty. I’ll see you in a few.” 

“Y-yeah…” Lady Noire stumbled on her words as he let her go and swung his yo-yo to take off back to his home. She nearly fell over as she touched her lips with her fingertips, blushing. 

His damn intoxicating scent surrounded her again and she growled as her heat took over again. She needed to get a little relief before she called her parents. 

She took off towards her place and landed on her balcony, dropping her transformation and headed inside. She had bought this new toy that provided a slight hint of relief. It wasn’t the same as the real deal, but it worked well enough. 

Marinette shut her doors and went over to her nightstand, pulling open the drawer to grab the toy. She pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a bottle of fake cum. 

She walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen, using the walls to brace herself. She would pack once she was done. She could talk on the phone and pack at the same time, multitasking came easily for her. She wandered to her cabinets and reached up on her tip-toes to grab a prep bowl, taking it back to her bedroom. 

Marinette closed the door behind herself and walked over to her bed, throwing the bowl onto her comforter. She undid her jeans and slipped them off with her panties, sitting down on her bed. She softly moaned from the fluffy comforter coming up between her thighs and brushing against her sensitive clit. She rocked her hips for a moment as she poured the silicone lube into the prep-bowl. Marinette grabbed her skin toned dildo and dipped the head, squeezing the balls to suck the fake cum into the toy. She moaned as she watched it go inside, knowing that she was about to have it inside herself.

She put the bowl off to the side with a shaky hand and laid back on her bed with the toy in her hand. She opened the other lube and rubbed some of it along the toy, coating it and making it wet. She parted her lips and hissed out a whine as her pupils dilated. 

Marinette picked up her phone, grazing the tip of the toy along her clit. She ran it along her folds, teasing her entrance with the tip. She gasped and moaned as she slowly let the toy sink into her wet pussy. She found her favorite photo of Monsieur Bug and bit her bottom lip as she stared at his amazing ass. 

He had his back to the camera and his yo-yo’s string pulled taut over his shoulders with his hands up and holding it there. His arms were toned and his muscles were sculpted and defined from flexing. She took in how his suit made him look even more muscular and it made her want him so much more. She pumped the toy in and out of herself, tilting her head back and parting her lips in a soft moan. 

Marinette rolled onto her hands and knees, pumping the toy in and out of her wet pussy. She gasped and bit into her pillow as she moaned in desperation. Everything hurt and felt amazing at the same time. Her toes curled and her whole body trembled. She began to circle her clit with her other hand, bringing the toy in and out of herself when her phone went off. 

She groaned as she peered over at her phone, seeing Adrien’s gorgeous face on the screen. She whimpered and swiped the screen to answer it, putting him on speaker with one touch of her fingertip. 

Her voice came out in a pant and a whine, “Hey.” 

“You couldn’t wait, could you?” Adrien’s voice came out coy and she groaned. 

“Never. Being in heat sucks. When is your ass getting- _ah-_ here?” Marinette moaned between her words and gasped as she tilted the dildo just right, finding her g-spot and grinding down against it. 

“Depends… did you call your parents?” Adrien sat back on his balcony with his hand behind his head and his feet kicked up on the half wall. 

“Well if you would shut up… I’m needy. If dirty talk isn’t leaving those pretty lips, then I’m hanging up.” Marinette panted and whined through her words. “Please. Help a girl out.” 

“I’m going to spend seven days with you, but you asked for it _ma chatonne_.” Adrien brought his feet down, spreading his thighs, and resting his elbows on them. “What toy have you got?” 

“Does it mat- _ah-_ ter?” Marinette moaned as she hit her g-spot again with the tip of it. 

“It does. I wanna know what you’re using, even though you would prefer it to be me. So tell me, what have you got in your hand right now?” Adrien smirked as he focused on her sounds. 

“Dildo.” Marinette gasped out as she ground down on it again with her hips, bringing it in and out of herself. 

“Are we talking classic dildo or…” Adrien pressed for more details. “You gotta give a man more details than that, kitten.” 

Marinette whined and rolled onto her back, taking him off speaker and placing the phone to her ear as she pulled the toy in and out of herself. “Ejaculating dildo.” 

Adrien choked and cleared his throat, “Alright, not what I expected but I can work with that.” 

“Just stop talking and fucking talk dirty to me.” Marinette whined and continued to pump the toy in and out of her soaking pussy. 

The wet sounds of the toy entering her pussy over and over again, echoed in Adrien’s ear. He bit his bottom lip as his cock became hard between his thighs, causing his jeans to become uncomfortable. He reached down to adjust himself and his voice came out lower than he had intended it to. 

“I’d lay you back in your bed, running my soft fingers along your collarbones. Tracing them slowly.” Adrien’s voice came out like smooth honey and he heard her softly moan. 

Marinette reached up and traced her collarbones with her fingertips, getting lost with her eyes closed to it being his fingers and not hers. “Then what would you do?” 

“Slowly trace down between your breasts until I reached the bottom of your shirt.” His voice was calm and seductive, as she traced down between her breasts and down her stomach until she got to the hem of her shirt. 

“Now what?” She gasped and gripped her shirt, shifting her hips back and forth with the toy in her. 

“I’d slowly lift your shirt and caress your breast, pinching and tugging on each nipple.” Adrien’s voice came out in a sigh and she heard his chair shift. 

“Are you stroking your dick right now?” Marinette whined and heard him softly laugh. 

“No, but I’m definitely enjoying your sounds. I wish I was there to see you touch yourself. Alright, are you caressing and tugging on your breasts?” 

“Yes…” Marinette sighed and caressed the swell in her palm as she tugged on her nipple. 

“Don’t move that toy. My cock isn’t in your wet pussy yet, kitten.” Adrien heard her gasp and knew she had pulled it out. “Good girl.” 

Marinette whined and continued to caress and pinch her nipple and breasts. “Now what would you do?” 

“I would slide my hands down your stomach and along your hips. Then drag... my nails along your thighs and glide my soft fingers over to your inner thighs, parting them.” 

Marinette turned her head to hold the phone to her ear, setting the toy beside her hips for the moment. She slid her hands down her stomach, panting out a whimper when she reached her hips. She dragged her nails down her thighs and swept her fingers to her inner thighs. “I- I’m at my thighs.” 

“Spread them for me.” The words came out like liquid dark honey and he moaned at the end, causing her to moan in return. “Does that feel good? Do you like when I run my nails along your skin and spread your thighs?” 

“Y-yes… A-Adrien. I need more. _Please_. Fuck me, please.” Marinette begged as she held her trembling thighs spread. Her skin was hot and on fire while her pussy throbbed for release. “Tell me more, please.” 

“How wet are you?” Adrien teased and heard her whine in frustration. “How badly do you need my cum and cock right now? How badly do you want to nuzzle my neck and cock, breathing in my scent?” 

Marinette whined and gripped her inner thighs with her nails. “Adrien… please… or I’ll never pack or call. Just- fuck me already!”

“So needy…” Adrien teased and heard her let out another whimper. “Okay, okay.”

Marinette raked her nails up and down along her inner thighs and nearly sighed with relief when she heard him speak again. 

“Grab my cock, _ma chatonne_.” Adrien spoke in a husky tone that had her pussy dripping down along the curves of her ass. 

Marinette gasped at his words and mewled as she took one hand off of her thigh to grab her toy again. “I’m stroking it.” 

“Mmm… stroke it up and down. Slowly, get me nice and hard.” Adrien adjusted himself in his chair again. 

Marinette moaned and bit her bottom lip as she put more lubricant on the toy and ran her hand along it. “Do you like that?” 

“Mmm… yes… bring your hand up to the tip and do short motions. Tease me. I want to be begging on my knees for you.” 

“Like this?” Marinette brought her hand up to the head of the toy and began to do short strokes.

“ _Fuck…_ just like that. _Ah-yes_. Bring your hand down to my balls and gently caress them.” Adrien got lost in thinking about her touching him, running his hand along himself through his jeans. 

Marinette slipped her hand down to the balls on the toy, caressing them. “God, I love your balls and cock so much. I want your huge cock inside me, fucking me hard, and making you mine. Claiming me.” 

“I want you so bad too, kitten. I wanna slowly slide my cock into your tight wet pussy.” Marinette slowly slipped the toy into her entrance and he moaned, hearing her gasp. “God, you’re so warm and wet.” Adrien hissed through the phone, causing her to moan loudly in return. 

“Fuck me, please.” Marinette begged and heard him moan. “I can hear you touching yourself.” 

“Can you? I don’t think you can.” Adrien smirked as he undid his jeans, slipping his hand beneath the band of his boxers to play with his cock. 

“Mm-hmm… I can.” Marinette panted and moaned as she circled the head of the toy in her entrance. 

“Then you know… that right now? I would slowly slide my hard, throbbing, cock into your soaking, wet, pussy.” He slowly slid his cock into his fist and moaned. 

“And then?” Marinette moaned loudly as she slipped the toy into her pussy, slowly. 

“I’d start out slowly thrusting into your tight, wet, pussy. And I’d get faster and faster, reaching between our hot, sweaty, bodies to caress your sensitive clit with my thumb.” 

Marinette began to slowly pump the toy into herself slowly for a while before picking up speed. She ran her other hand down her stomach and settled between her parted thighs, rubbing circles on her sensitive clit. She gasped and moaned as she felt her toes curl and her thighs tremble. 

“Then right as you’re about to cum? I’d slow down, bringing my cock out to the tip before slowly sliding back in.” Adrien ran his hand up to the tip and slowly down to the base. 

Marinette whimpered and moaned as she slowly brought the toy out to the tip and slipped it back in. She groaned and whimpered as she shivered all over. “Fuck me, my Lord. Please.” 

Adrien let out a shuddering breath as he pumped into his hand. “I’d speed up, increasing the speed on your clit until you came hard.” He began to pump his hand faster and let pants and moans escape his lips. 

Marientte moaned in time with him as she sped up the toy, pumping it fast and hard within herself. She ran fast circles on her sensitive clit until she was arching her back and tensed up. Her toes curled into the bedspread and within a few more pumps and delicious circles of her fingertip, she came undone. 

“AH, ADRIEN! FUCK! AH! AH-hah-hah! Oh God! Fuck.” She gasped and shivered as she came hard, pumping the toy within herself to ride out her orgasm. 

Adrien pumped his hand and hissed between his clenched teeth as he raised his hips to meet his fist. “Mari- Marinette. I’m- I’m gonna- _ah- fuck_.” 

“Cum in me. Claim me, my Lord.” Marinette moaned as she became worked up again and near climax just from the wet sounds of his cock pumping into his hand and his voice. 

“ _I’m cumming. Fuck. Ah-hah-hah- Marinette… ma chatonne… hah-”_ Cum shot out from his cock and landed on his thigh, while the rest spilled from the tip and rolled down onto his hand in thick globs. 

Marinette vigorously rubbed her clit as she fucked herself with the toy faster, squeezing the balls in time with his words. She squeezed hard first, causing it to squirt deep within her pussy as she cried out and came hard again. “AH! Your cock feels so amazing, filling me and claiming me with your hot cum! I want more! I need more! Ah- hah-hah!” With each thrust of the toy, she squeezed to make cum spill into her pussy how she wanted. She rode out her orgasm with his soft harsh breathing in her ear. 

Adrien heard her softly giggle and he smiled. “Are you good now? Can you call your parents and pack so my ass can pick you up? You got seven days to fuck me how you want. Seven days to give that dildo a rest.” 

“So good. For now. Okay, I’ll let you clean up your mess and… call my parents.” Marinette heard him choke out a laugh. “I know you're covered in cum. Don’t lie to me. I heard it.”

“Shh… don’t spill my secrets. Those are my secrets to know and for you to never find out.” Adrien hung up the phone and Marinette shook her head as she rolled her eyes. 

She got up off her bed to clean up and call her parents.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have nothing to say besides we have no idea what we are doing. Enjoy more sin (and we think there is a bit of plot somewhere)  
> also, all the chapters are huge. sorry? ):
> 
> Yes, yes we are shocked by this shit too. Scream with us in the comments.
> 
> let us know what your opinions are! <3

_ Made me say _

_ You know what I like _

_ Come put your body on mine _

_ Keep it up all night _

* * *

Marinette grabbed her bag and walked out of her place, pulling it behind herself. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She was spending seven days with Monsieur Bug, seven days with Adrien Agreste. He was her friend, her partner, and her long time crush. She suddenly felt her cheeks flush with heat that shot down and pooled between her thighs. She gasped and tried to calm down before the heat could take hold again. She had just orgasmed more than once, she didn’t need to again. There was no reason to. She sighed and groaned in annoyance at the way her pussy throbbed for more. 

_ Do you never get fucking tired? _

She jumped when she heard squealing tires and loud music. She peered up to watch a sleek black  _ Bugatti Chiron Pur Sport _ fly around a corner and screech to a stop beside the sidewalk in front of her. She peered up at the fancy car in front of her and the overly excited man in the driver’s seat. She watched Adrien reach over to open the door for her. 

“Seriously? Did you have to come screaming around the corner like some big show off?” Marinette rolled her eyes and he laughed. 

“Here, I’ll help you put your luggage into the trunk.” Adrien opened his door and got out to help her. 

She froze up and her pupils dilated as his scent followed him. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath as she licked her lips. Her nipples became hard as his sweet fragrance surrounded her and made her whine loud enough for him to hear her. 

“Not enough?” Adrien smirked as he grabbed the handle of her bag and pushed it down into the suitcase, grabbing the soft handle. 

“Never when you smell so damn good. It should be illegal, you know?” Marinette whined as she stepped closer to him, grabbing his bicep and leaning in to slowly run her nose along his neck.

Adrien laughed and shook his head, “You’re insatiable.” 

“Only with you and this insufferable heat. God, I want it to be over. Just fuck me and claim me already.” Marinette whined against the soft spot behind his earlobe and heard Adrien swallow hard. “Say something you like?” She smirked against his soft skin and heard him grumble.

“Something I like too much. If you don’t stop, your first relief will be in my car.” Adrien warned and she purred against his neck, grazing her soft lips against his pulse point. 

“Is that a promise?” Marinette parted her lips and lightly bit him with her fangs, grazing his skin and sucking on his neck. 

Adrien softly moaned as she sucked and licked on his pulse point. “Fuck, Marinette. C’mon. Plane. Go. Now. Please.  _ Shit.” _

Marinette whined and let him go so that he could put her luggage in the trunk of his car. She sighed as she got into the passenger seat and messed with the radio while he climbed in. 

“Change it to whatever you like.” Adrien put his seatbelt on and put his car into gear.

She changed the station and sat back, running her hand along his thigh. Marinette softly moaned as she parted her thighs and grazed her fingers along his inner thigh, trailing up to his crotch. 

Adrien suddenly grabbed her hand and softly bit it. “Not now.” He smirked at her and set her hand on her thigh, putting his hand back on the steering wheel to shift. 

Marinette whined and tried to ignore his delicious scent. It was filling the fancy sports car and all she wanted to do was get in his lap and ride his dick, but she couldn’t do that. 

Adrien began to switch gears as he focused on the road, when he heard her speak beside him. 

“God, I just want to climb into your lap and fuck you senseless.” Marinette bit the words out and felt his shifting falter as he lost his focus. 

“If you want us to make it to the private jet alive, I need you to not… talk like that.” Adrien swallowed hard and shifted again, taking a corner hard. 

Marinette softly laughed and leaned over to place her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting his sweet honey scent invade her and lull her further in it’s depths.

He pulled up to park the car in the parking garage and took their luggage from the trunk. He stacked hers on top of his and pulled them towards a kiosk for them keeping his car there for the week. 

Marinette peered around them as she watched him hand over his card to the staff member. She was still in shock for how she found herself there, but it made her heart warm. She got lost in the thought of what the seven days would be like with him. 

“Marinette? Are you ready to go?” Adrien broke her from her thoughts and she shook her head and licked her lips. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Marinette followed him to the small airport.

They walked onto the tarmac and Marinette peered up at the massive private jet.  _ Gabriel _ was scrawled along the side of it in bold script and she was in shock as she slowly gazed up the staircase.

“Ready?” Adrien smiled down at her with excitement lacing his voice.

“Yes,” Marinette sighed as Adrien put his hand on her back, guiding her up the stairs and onto the plane. 

* 

Adrien sat next to her, looking how she couldn’t keep her hips still. She was wearing a cute black summer dress with white cat faces - that made him say “awwwwww” and she punched him.

Her eyes were shining with malice and excitement as he handled her a glass of water.

“Thank you. I’m so thirsty, how did you know?”

“You drank three bottles of water on the way here.” He chuckled and she sighed as she drank the water.

“It’s the-”

“Heat. I know. You told me about it a week after the reveal because I asked why you ignored me a week every year.”

“It was the safest way to not jump you.”

“Well, you told me that the heat is easier with someone. If it works, we can do this again next year.”

She choked on her water and Adrien tapped her back lightly.

“Why are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m actually letting you kill me. I don’t think I’ll survive this week with you if last night was a glimpse of what is going to happen between us.”

She rested her head on the back of her seat as her eyes looked at his eyes, at his lips she wanted to kiss until there were swollen, his neck where she wanted to crave her fangs and claims him, to his crotch where she wanted to sit and ride him until-

“I think we will survive. I mean, I hope. Paris kind of needs us.”

“Alya and Nino will take care of it, don’t worry your pretty head with it.” He poked her cheek. “Just focus on ways to get this heat satisfied, okay?”

“I can think of some ways.” She yawned as she stretched like the cat she was, getting comfy in her seat.

“Can you?” He asked as he drank a sip of his water glass.

“Yes. And half of them involve your cock fucking my mouth.” She said as if it was nothing and this time he was the one that choked on water.

“You know what?? I’m tired, couldn’t sleep.” He adjusted the blanket on his lap to hide his hard dick trying to break free from his pants to say hi to Marinette.

“Yeah, me neither.” She licked her lips and adjusted the blanket around her to try to sleep.

  
  


*

The trip was long and tiresome and with Marinette being restless because of her heat, it was hard to not let her jump him. They behaved during the trip though. Well, the majority of it.

Adrien’s dream was about Marinette and the clear water of his private island when he felt something nuzzling his neck. Adrien grunted,still too sleepy to react as a kiss where pressed against his skin.

“Morning. We’re about to land.” The voice whispered and he knew it was the same woman that was teasing him in his dream without opening his eyes.

Her voice was like dripping honey and her nose brushing against his earlobe made him groan.

“Adrien, wake up.” She begged as her hand slid down his chest until she reached the hem of it.

“If I say I’m up, are you going to stop teasing me?” He mumbled and she chuckled.

“No,”

“Damn it, woman.” He chuckled and opened his eyes, turning his face to hers, seeing her dilated pupils as she looked at him.

“I want to ask for something.” She whispered, nuzzling his neck again.

“What?”

“I want you to…” She whispered this time against his ear as her hand caressed his chest under his shirt. Her long nails bite the skin and she licked his ear.

“To…?”

“Make me…” her hand got low and low until she cupped him through his jeans. “Feel good.”

“Can you wait just a little longer? We’re almost there.”

“I waited long enough.” She opened his pants and grabbed his dick. “I want this and I want it now.” Her voice was breathless and almost feral.

“Marinette.” He moaned and bucked his hips without noticing.

“You smell so good.” She licked his neck and he shivered. “God, I want to have your smell around me. I want you to wrap me in your strong arms as you fuck me senseless, make me yours, claim me.”

“S-stop, Marinette. Just a little more…” He wrapped his hand around her wrist to make her stop fucking him with her hand.

“No! I don’t want to wait. You promised me you would help me with the heat and I’m dying here, Adrien. I need your cock inside me, I need it now.” She tried to lower her head to wrap her mouth around his dick but he stopped her.

“What if…” He gulped. If she kept going, he wouldn’t be able to function for hours. “What if  _ I _ make you feel better? It’s you suffering with the heat, it’s you that should be getting attention, right?”

She smirked and he brushed his lips against hers.

“So what are you going to do now, prince?” She whispered.

“Stop touching me.” He ordered and her eyes widened.

“No!” She pleaded. “Adrien,  _ no _ .”

“Hands behind your back or I won’t touch you,  _ ma chatonne _ .” 

Snorting, she put her hands behind her back and watched as he licked his lips, smirking later. He put his arms on her shoulder and pushed her against her seat, making her back glued to it.

“Don’t move.” He unfastened the seat belt and kneeled in front of her, caressing her legs and opening his hands on her knees. Marinette gasped as he opened her legs and her hands were itching to touch him, to wrap her fingers around his hair strands and pull his head to the middle of her legs.

He raised her dress, making it pool around her waist and moaned when he saw she wasn’t wearing panties.

“How long have you been without panties?”

“I took them off while you were sleeping. And hid them inside your pocket.”

He ran his tongue over his upper lip and she whimpered, putting her legs on his shoulders.

“What did I tell you about moving?”

“You didn’t say anything about my legs.”

“You’re right.” He turned his head to the side to kiss her ankle and bit it. “I didn’t.”

“So? What are you going to do about this?” She moved her hips, making her dripping pussy closer to him. “I need attention.”

Before he could do something, though, they received the signal that they should buckle their seat belts and Adrien smirked, making Marinette hiss as he sat down next her.

“My safety first, right?” He kissed her cheek and she whined. “Don’t worry, my baby girl…” He threw the blanket on her lap and his hands caressed her thigh. “I’ll take care of you.”

He picked one of her hands and put on his wrists and she grabbed by instinct and lowered his head until his mouth reached her ear.

“Show me how you want me to take care of you.”

She guided his hands to the middle of her legs, opening them for him. Her hand slid until it covered his and she made one of his fingers tease her clit.

“Let me smell you.” She begged and he nodded. She hid her face in his neck, brushing her nose. She felt his amazing scent fill her soul, hitting her clit as he entered two of his fingers inside her.

“ _ God _ , you’re so wet. Is it all for me?” He whispered as a third finger entered her.

“Y-yeah.” She mewled.

“Yeah?” He curled his fingers slowly, teasing her. “What are you thinking, huh? About me fucking you hard?”

She closed her hands to make him still, the heel of his hand brushing against her clit and she bucked her hips, trying to create some friction.

“No more teasing.” She growled.

“I think you’re enjoying my teasing.” Adrien smirked at her as he pulled his hand from her grasp, running his fingers along her pelvis and over to her hip. 

He drew small circles along her hip with his fingertip and she whined against his ear. “Adrien… I’m serious. Stop it.” 

“I’m enjoying myself here, my kitten.”

“Well, you’re not the one dying to be fucked.”

“Says who?” His nose brushed her cheek as he caressed her pussy with his hand. “I am dying to be fucked by you. To lay down on the bed and let you have your wicked way with me, riding me, to see your beautiful face as you cum for me.”

She turned her face to brush her nose against his, her eyes at his as he licked her bottom lip and kissed her. One of her fangs brushed his tongue and she shivered. Adrien panted and broke the kiss and she opened more her legs, the blanket sliding down her legs to the floor.

“I think you should see.” She put her hand over his and slid it until her pussy. “See what you do with me. How wet I am just imagining you inside me. What your fingers are doing to me.”

He kissed her again as he slid three fingers inside her, devouring her with his mouth. She kissed him, bit him jaw and nibbled and licked his neck, whispering how good she was feeling, how his scent made her wet, how much she wanted to be with him.

He increased the speed of his fingers, fucking her harder as she panted and looked at his eyes, her mouth opened and the vision of her fangs made his cock throab inside his pants. 

“Hmm, you’re a fucking vision, my kitten.” He whispered against her mouth and she cried out as he brushed his thumb on her clit.

“P-please!” She closed her eyes and threw her head behind as she moved her hips to the rhythm that his fingers were fucking her. “Hmmm,  _ my bug _ , like that.”

He moaned and he discovered a new weapon against her. She whimpered and slid down the straps of her dress, exposing her red lace bra and cupping her breasts with her hands.

It was his time to whimper and she smirked, licking her bottom lip and playing with it with her fangs. Adrien bent his body to get closer to her when he felt her walls squeeze around his fingers.

“Do you want to cum,  _ ma chatonne _ ?”

“Y-yes.”

“So cum for me, hot stuff.” He said and caressed her clit faster with his thumb, making her dig her nails on his wrist as she came screaming his name.

Marinette panted and licked her lips while his fingers slowed their pace within her wet pussy. Her breasts rose and fell as she gently caressed them through her bra, rocking her hips with the slow and steady thrust of his fingers. He replaced his thumb with the heel of his palm, gently letting her rub herself against his hand. She sighed and nuzzled his neck, parting her lips and pressing loving kisses along his pulse point. She could feel his fast-paced heart beat against her swollen lips. 

His scent intensified and she pulled back slightly to peer into his eyes. “Better?” Adrien softly sighed as he searched her satisfied expression. 

“Yes, thank you.” Marinette sighed and hummed as he slowly pulled his fingers from her soaking wet entrance. Her lips parted as she watched him bring his fingers to his lips. “You’re not-” Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed darker as he slowly licked up the side of his fingers and wrapped his lips around the tips of them. “- _ oh my god. _ ” 

Adrien softly laughed as he cleaned his fingers in a way that made her think of his tongue and mouth between her thighs. “What? How else was I going to clean up? We’re about to land,  _ ma chatonne _ .” 

“I know, but why did you have to make it look so hot.” Marinette whined as she watched him grip his jeans along his thighs and tug on them to get more comfortable. Gently, he adjusted her clothes, putting it back in place.

“Why’d you have to make cumming look so hot?” Adrien threw back at her and winked, causing her to wine. 

“Keep talking and we won’t be getting two feet off this plane.” Marinette threatened and Adrien gaspedwhen her hand went between his thighs to gently squeeze his arousal. 

_ “Fuck. _ ” Adrien groaned as she caressed him. His grip tightened around the arm rests. He grabbed her wrist and took it away from his cock. “I need you to be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself until we enter the house.” 

Marinette whined and gave up, settling in her seat and placing her cheek on his shoulder. She hugged his bicep and ran her long nails up and down his muscular forearm, caressing it and savoring how soft his skin was. 

The plane shook as it landed and ran down the tarmac, taking it’s time to slow down and taxi. Marinette peered up at Adrien before she looked out the window and saw tropical trees and ocean for miles. 

“Adrien, this is gorgeous. When did you get this?” Marinette was amazed by the clear ocean water and gorgeous lush scenery. 

Adrien undid her seatbelt for her and then his own, standing up to hold his hand out for her. “My father owns it, technically. Ready? The beach is just the beginning, my kitten.” 

Marinette took his hand and stood up, following him to grab their luggage and go down the steps. Her feet touched the tarmac and she suddenly felt safer. There was something relaxing about touching her feet to solid ground. Adrien thanked the pilot and led her along the beach and through tall palm trees and leafy bushes. Bright colorful flowers stood out against the deep green foliage. 

Adrien yanked her along and she froze when she peered up and saw the house. It was modern and painted a cream color. It had several big windows and wooden stairs that led up to the front door. The stairs turned into a porch that wrapped around the whole house. She stared at the tiled roof and the reclining chairs that sat on the porch. 

He let her hand go to stick his hand in his front pocket, searching for keys. After a few moments, he found them and reached up to put the key into the lock. Adrien smiled beside him at Marinette as he turned the key and knob, shoving the door open. An alarm went off and he hurried over to the white box to type his mother’s name into the machine, causing it to become silent. 

Marinette peered around herself as she shut the front door. It was a lavish, open concept house. Everything was modern with opals, blacks, greys, and a splash of sky blue. It was like being in the sky or on a cloud. A few tropical plants sat in large cream pots around the room, and the whole back wall was a massive pane of paned glass with a door that went to the backyard, if you could even call it that. It was just beach, ocean, and crisp palm trees. There was a pier in the water where a decently sized sailboat was docked.

Adrien threw his keys, wallet, and anything else in his pockets onto the kitchen island. Marinette jumped at the sharp sound of the items hitting the white marble countertop. 

She laughed as she looked at the pile on the island. “Got anything else in those impossibly tight pants. I don’t know how you fit so much into those damn things.” Marinette teased him and heard him burst out laughing. 

“I told you I have secrets and you will never find out.” Adrien grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and held one out to her. 

“So…” Marinette brought her hands behind her back and swayed her hips as she walked up to him. 

“So…?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she took the water bottle from his hand. He watched her crack it open and take a sip from it. He swallowed hard as she set the water behind him, trapping him against the kitchen cabinet with her hands on either side of him.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” She whispered and he nodded. “You can tell me to stop if you want to.”

“I don’t think I will want to stop.” He whispered back, his eyes locked on her swollen lips. She smiled a sweet smile, and he trembled as he hugged her. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just feeling each other’s warmth and scent, Adrien’s arms around her and her hands on his chest. She nuzzled his neck and desire ran down her spine.

“Adrien?”

“Hm?”

“Do you… do you really want to help me with my heat? You’re not doing this just because we’re bound by our miraculous, right? You’re doing this because…”

“Because I’m attracted to you. Trust me,  _ ma chatonne _ .” He cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose. “It will be  _ my _ pleasure to help you.”

“Well, in that case…” She pressed her breasts against his chest as she peered up at him. She brushed the tip of her nose against his neck and parted her lips to lick beneath his earlobe. “What do you want to do first, because I seem to remember...” She took one hand from the counter to run her index finger between his muscular pecs, down the center of his abs, and cupped the bulge in his jeans. She palmed him through his jeans, causing him to lean forward and bury his face into her neck. He moaned against her ear as she gently caressed him through the tight material. “...I owe a certain man something for spoiling his  _ minette _ .” 

“ _ Minette?” _ Adrien groaned against her skin, gently licking and nibbling on her soft neck.

“Mm-hmm…” Marinette moaned as he kissed her neck up to her ear, nibbling and sucking on it. “ _ Ah _ \- Adrien…” 

“Yes,  _ ma minette _ ?” Adrien smirked and she whimpered. 

“I need you again.  _ All of you _ .” Marinette slowly brought her hands to the buckle on his belt, undoing it with ease. 

Adrien peered down at her through his long lashes. “We should move this, then.” He stopped her right as she undid the button on his jeans. “I don’t want to do this in the kitchen, kitten.” 

“Hm?” Marinette’s eyes widened for a moment as he grabbed her forearms and leaned down to brush his lips against hers, leading her towards another room. She sighed and let him place her hands around his neck, as his hands slid down to her rounded behind. He gripped her ass and lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Her hips grinded against his as his tongue swept along hers in a hungry kiss. His swollen lips and warm tongue, causing her heart to speed up and her skin to become hot. She became itchy all over and her pupils dilated. His sweet scent grew stronger and she couldn’t restrain herself anymore. Her fingers searched for anything, nails ripping at his shirt. Within moments, his shirt was on the ground in taters and he was moaning against her lips with his bare chest against her breasts. 

He shoved her against the wall and pinned her there with his hips. He quickly panted and ripped at her dress, lifting it up and over her head. She softly laughed as she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. He growled from deep within his chest and flung her into the otherside of the hallway, pinning her to the wall and grabbing her hands to slam them against the wall. She gasped and moaned, as his mouth and teeth hungrily attacked her neck with lavish nibbles and kisses. His tongue ran along her pulse point and he groaned as he felt her fast heartbeat against his mouth. He ran his hands up her to her breasts and pushed them up to caress them, causing the straps of her red lace bra to fall down her arms. 

“Wrap your arms around me again.” Adrien spoke in a breathless whisper and Marinette slipped her arms around his neck, hips still grinding against his. 

Adrien ran his fingers up her spine and snapped the clasp of her bra open. Marinette let go of his neck to lean against the wall, letting her bra fall down her arms and onto the floor. Adrien’s gaze slowly ran down her body as he moaned and leaned in to capture one of her peaked nipples between his lips. She suddenly sank her fingers into his soft blonde hair and tugged on it as he licked and sucked on her peaked nipple. 

“ _ Ah! _ Adrien.” Marinette panted and rocked her hips harder, seeking some form of relief against his arousal. 

Adrien licked and kissed over to her other breast, wrapping his lips around the other peaked nipple. He nibbled and sucked on it, nibbling along the swells of her breast and placed kisses up to her neck.

“Bedroom, please.” Marinette begged and grabbed his head, pulling his lips from her nipple. Adrien nodded and carried her to the bedroom, opening the door for them. 

Her lips kissing along his neck and her fangs nibbled along his pulse point. He got lost in her warm kisses and nibbles when he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the bed. His heart began to race as he realized what he actually was about to do. His nerves skyrocketed and his hands began to tremble against her thighs. 

Marinette pulled her lips away from his neck and ran her hands along his cheeks. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Adrien shook his head and cleared his throat, feeling his cock throb in his designer jeans. They were too tight and his heart raced faster as he fought against his thoughts.  _ What if I’m bad at it? What if my dick isn’t good enough? Will she be okay with it? I mean she’s felt it, but that’s hardly the same. Am I a bad kisser? I make her cum first and then I can cum and then- oh god, what if I don’t last long enough for her to? That’s gonna be embarrassing. I’m gonna fail. I wouldn’t be able to help her with her heat. She’s horny, like, 24/7, what if I fail? Oh god, this is it. I can do this. I can do this. I got this.  _ Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Here, put me down a moment.” Marinette felt him set her down and she reached up to run her fingers along his neck, sinking them into his hair. “Hey… Adrien?” She watched him slowly close his eyes and try to calm down. “If it’s too much-”

His eyes popped open and he vigorously shook his head, touching her hands with his own. “No, no I said I would help you and I’m going to. Just- I- I need to slow down a bit. I’m really sorry. I-” 

“Shh…” She put her hands, that were trembling because her whole body was on fire and she needed to touch him, on his face. Her body didn’t want to slow down. Actually, she was trying really hard to not jump on him and fuck him senseless.

Even with her mind foggy due to her heat, she tried to control herself because after all it was Adrien’s first time.

“We…” She swallowed hard. “We can go slow.” Marinette reached up on her toes and gently brushed her lips against his. “Let’s just sit on the bed and talk for a moment. Okay? I can have patience. It’s okay. Promise. I told you that if you needed me to slow down, tell me and I would.” 

“I know. I just- I want to make this perfect and I want to help you with your heat. But- but I’m gonna be honest. I’ve never been with- with someone before.” Adrien blushed as he admitted that he was a virgin and Marinette sweetly smiled up at him. 

“I know, and that’s okay. I promise, We’ll go slow and be gentle. Okay?” Marinette touched his chin and raised his gaze a bit so that he was peering into her eyes with his embarrassed ones. She grazed her thumb along his chin and reached up to kiss the corner of his lips. “Come sit with me, please? I’m just happy to be here with you. I love spending time with you, bugaboy.” 

Adrien softly laughed and hugged her, rubbing his thumbs against her back. “Okay. Thank you for being understanding and for not making fun of me.” He blushed a deeper rose as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t make fun of you. It’s cute.” She reached up and poked him on the nose, causing him to groan and roll his eyes. “It is. Don’t lie. Looks like I know one of your special secrets.” She giggled and he huffed with a groan. “Sorry, c’mon.” 

Adrien swallowed hard, sighed, and nodded, letting her take his hand and lead him towards the massive bed in the center of the bedroom. 

She sat down and patted her side so he could join her. Adrien hesitated for a bit, but finally crawled until he was next to her.

“Do you have any questions? About my heat?” She tilted her head to the side, smiling. Her fangs shinned a bit and Adrien didn’t realize he was trying to reach it until the sharp end brushed the tip of his fingers.

“Do you have them all the time? During your heat?”

“No. Just when I’m,  _ really _ , really horny. First time I saw them? Freaked me out. I screamed at Plagg- OH MY GOD, PLAGG!” She jumped from her bed and Adrien chuckled.

Adrien followed her and saw her on the kitchen island, handing a bit of camembert to her kwami, apologizing.

“That’s ok, pigtails. I know how your heat makes you crazy.”

“I didn’t mean to leave you without food that long!”

“He’s not hungry!” Tikki flew until Adrien’s head and looked at Marinette. “Adrien gave him cheese when you slept on the plane.”

Marinette looked at Plagg and there were slits in her eyes.

“I’m going to kill you one day, glutton.” She poked his belly and Plagg rolled his eyes, flew to Tikki and grabbed her paw.

“We’re going to let you both have alone time. If you need us, we’re going to explore the house!”

Adrien fell against the counter and held it with his palms, as he leaned against it. He peered down at his feet and softly laughed, as he shook his head. He cleared his throat and looked up at her with his golden hair, slightly hanging in front of her emerald eyes. 

“So… fangs, heat, slits in the eyes… you’re like a true cat. What’s next? A tail?” He teased.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“Why? Would your weeb brain like it?”

“I’m going to be really honest and make myself a total idiot, but… Your tail, wrapping around me last night? It was fucking hot.” He licked his lips.

“Well… I think I can convince Plagg with some cheese to let me transform and have my wicked way with you again and let my tail wrap around you without a suit in the way.”

Adrien swallowed hard as he blushed and lost his grip on the counter. He caught himself on the island and Marinette covered her mouth to laugh. “Real smooth.” Marinette giggled and he gave her an awkward grin. 

“I can be smooth.” Adrien cleared his throat and braced himself against the island with his palms, slowly peering over at her with a smoldering expression. 

Marinette’s lips parted as she took in how his muscles flexed and her mouth ran dry. The heat curled and built up within her, causing her to softly mewl. “That’s not smooth. That’s-”

Adrien pushed off the counter and slowly walked towards her, grazing the countertop with his fingertips. “What? I’m not…” Adrien stepped closer, causing her to back up and run into the sink. “...smooth?” He pinned her against the sink with his smoldering gaze alone and watched her swallow hard.

“N-no.” Marinette stumbled as he brought his lips closer to hers and smirked. 

“Then…” Adrien ran his finger along the side curve of one of her breasts. “... what am I?” 

“Tempting.” Marinette whimpered as his nail grazed up and down along the curve, causing her to shiver. “Dangerous.”

“I feel like I should be the one saying that to you,  _ ma chatonne _ .” Adrien peered up at her and smiled. “You can be pretty…” He grazed his fingers up along her chest, along her neck, and cupped her cheek. He brought his lips close to hers, barely brushing them against hers. “...  _ dangerous _ .”

“Are you sure you’re the innocent one here, because…” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him suddenly peer down to laugh. 

“I promise you that I am. Well, sorta. Does the fact that I watch porn and jack off make me innocent?” Adrien thought for a moment and Marinette stared at him for a moment with her eyes slightly wide.

“Are we- are we really having this conversation right now?” Marinette grabbed his biceps and slightly shook him, causing him to laugh harder. 

“Yeah, yeah we are. I’m serious here.” Adrien peered up to search her gaze. 

“I’m more interested in  _ what _ you watched and what you did.” Marinette smirked and burst out laughing for a moment. 

“Are you sure you could handle what I watch?” Adrien smirked and ran his hand along her neck to gather her hair into his fist, curling it around it. “Because…” He tilted his head to the side and smirked at her as he peered at her through his lashes. “It might involve a tail.” 

“Oh my god… I knew it.” Marinette smirked and Adrien softly laughed, placing his finger over her lips. 

“Shh… I’m talking and trying to be sexy here. Don’t ruin this.” Adrien searched her gaze for a moment and watched her lashes lower as his honey scent surrounded her and made her forget what he said. 

“I’m not. It’s hot. I’m sure we can find a tail somewhe-” Marinette was interrupted again by his hand on her hip. “-re here.” She gasped and moaned as he ran circles along her hipbone with his thumb. She fell against the sink and parted her lips, showcasing her fangs. “Okay, talk.” 

“I mostly watch girls riding with tail anal plugs. The guy beneath her usually wraps the tail around his fist and plays with it while she rides. And-” Adrien ran his lips against her neck to whisper in her ear, gripping her hip to solidify his words. “-gripping her hip to show her how he wants it.” 

Marinette shivered as he pressed his fingers against her hip. She slowly peered up at him with blushing cheeks and swollen lips. “Then what happens?” 

“Usually, the girl starts to tremble and tilts her head back as she cums. And then…” Adrien slowly licked up the side of her neck, nibbling on her skin. “She climbs off and wraps her fingers around his cock, running her hand up and down…” He took her hand and slowly brought it to the bulge in his jeans, trying to get used to her touching him and not panicking. “...along his cock, while she wraps her lips around it and su-” 

Marinette slipped from his grasp and got onto her knees, slowly undoing the zipper of his jeans. Adrien fell forward as she tugged on his boxers and the waistband of his jeans, catching himself on the edge of the sink. She ran her nose along the bulge that was pressed against the red cotton fabric of his tight boxers, breathing in his heady scent. It was sweet, fruity, slightly floral, with a hint of something darker. Her heart began to race in her chest as she breathed more of it in, parting her lips to mouth him over his boxers. 

“ _ Ah-Mari- Marinette. _ ” Adrien closed his eyes as he tilted his head down to open his mouth in a breathy moan. “God, that feels 

amazing. Mmm….”

Marinette placed open mouthed kisses down his hardened length as she tugged down his jeans, letting them fall around his shoes. Adrien kicked off his shoes and jeans, leaving him only in boxers. She slowly ran her lips and nose down to his balls, nuzzling them for a moment and getting lost in his scent. “God, you smell amazing.”

Adrien swallowed hard and blushed as he watched her worshipping him through the soft fabric. His heart was racing in his chest, while she continued to be intoxicated by him. “Mari- Marinette?” 

“Hm?” Marinette pulled away from him for a moment and peered up at him with a concerned expression. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Um… Is that a good thing? I mean the scent thing. The thing you’re doing. Fuck. I mean-” Adrien ran his hand along the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed more. 

Marinette stood up and took his hand in hers, brushing her thumb along the back of it. “If you want to stop we can. I don’t mind. It’s okay if you want to go slower. Or if I was too much, I’m sorry. I tend to lose control during my heat and if it ever gets to be too much, you can tell me.” 

Adrien let his hand from his neck and relaxed a bit against the counter. “I- I just wasn’t expecting it was all, Marinette. It’s not that I didn’t-” He swallowed hard and cleared his throat as his cheeks felt warmer with each word. “-didn’t like you… doing anything. I just- I wasn’t thinking you would do  _ that _ .” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so forward that it shocked you. I’ll try to dial it back some.” Marinette blushed and worried her bottom lip. 

Adrien turned his hand to hold hers, bringing it to his lips. He kissed along the back of it and warmly smiled at her. “It’s okay. Just… try not to be so… like that. I don’t know what I’m saying. Ugh.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll go slower.” Marinette reached up on her toes to brush her lips against his. 

Adrien ran his hand along her lower back and pulled her closer,deepening the kiss. Marinette sighed against his lips, as he ran his tongue along her bottom one. She parted her lips and granted him access with a soft moan.

Marinette swept her tongue along his in a hungry kiss, causing him to softly moan and pull her closer. She ran her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck and play with his soft hair. “Is this okay?”

“Mmhm…” Adrien moaned against her lips and ran his hands down her back to spread his fingers over her ass, gripping it in his hands. 

Marinette gasped and kissed him harder, while he caressed her rounded behind in his palms. He wrapped his lips around her tongue and gently sucked on it before letting it go to brush his lips against hers again. 

She trailed kisses down his neck and bottom until she was kneeling at his feet again. “Tell me to slow down and I will, okay?” 

“Okay.” Adrien swallowed hard as she planted open mouthed kisses along the top of his boxers in a loving manner. He groaned as she hooked her fingers into his boxers to free him. He gasped as he sprang free and moaned as he peered down, becoming self conscious again. 

Marinette gripped his boxers and got lost in the way his cock looked, causing Adrien to blush darker. “Is- is it okay? I feel like you’re judging me.” Adrien awkwardly laughed as his cock flexed in front of her face. Precum spilled from the slit and caught the light from the windows. 

“I’m not judging you.” Marinette licked her lips as she stared at his cock. How it was hard, tinged pink from him being so aroused, and smooth. Her hungry gaze locked on the bead of precum that spilled from the tip and she leaned forward to slowly lick along the underside of his cock, gaining a gasp out of him. “It’s sexy, and-” She pressed an opened mouthed kiss to the side of the base. “-hard and-” She pressed another kiss further up. “-delicious and- I can’t wait to wrap my lips around it.” She placed a kiss to the tip, catching the precum on her lips. She pulled away and he groaned as she brought her tongue out to flick the line of precum that ran from his cock to her swollen mouth. 

Adrien groaned as she slowly licked along her bottom lip to the top one. He hissed through his clenched teeth as he watched her gently press a kiss on the tip of his cock, before swirling her tongue around it. His hand shot to her hair, gripping it as he lost control of his hips. They bucked forward and she slightly pulled back so he didn’t slam into the back of her throat. She softly giggled and hummed as she wrapped her lips around his cock. She slowly brought her lips to the base and back up, holding his hips to keep him from bucking into her throat too fast. 

Marinette let his cock go with a wet pop, wrapping her fingers around his cock to stroke him. “Slow, bugaboy.” 

Adrien whined as his thighs trembled and he became worried he wasn’t going to last. She could feel his cock become harder and flex, as more precum spilled from the tip and rolled down onto her thumb. He moaned and bucked his hips, losing control again. Marinette ran her hands back down to the base and along his hips, running her long nails up and down along them. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath to try and calm down. 

“You okay?” Marinette peered up at him and watched him swallow hard and breath out. 

“Yeah. I- I’m good. Keep going.” Adrien searched her gaze with his lust filled one. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed. 

“Do you wanna move this to the bedroom?” Marinette gripped his hips, leaning in to run her nose against his balls to breathe in his strong scent. “ _ God, I can’t get enough of your smell. _ ” She softly moaned and her body began to get hotter. She panted and slowly ran her tongue along the line that ran between his taut balls. Adrien shivered and moaned as her tongue ran along the side of one to the other. “You taste amazing like honey, fruit, and flowers. I- Adrien- I-” 

Adrien panted and groaned as she placed open mouthed kisses along the side of his stiff cock. She trailed them up to the swollen tip and wrapped her lips around it again. He suddenly groaned as she sucked hard on his cock, wrapping her fingers around the shaft to pump her hand along it. He hissed as she got too rough. 

“Gentle.” Adrien winced and Marinette loosened her grip and stopped sucking on him to focus on running her warm mouth and tongue along him instead. He began to moan and parted his lips, as he watched her work him with her mouth and hand. 

Marinette reached between her thighs with her free hand to spread her wet folds, running her middle finger along her swollen clit. She moaned around his cock, causing vibrations to run through him. Adrien moaned and gripped her hair as he watched her take his cock further into her warm mouth. She rocked her hips into her hand and moaned as she dipped three fingers inside her wet pussy before letting him go from her warm mouth. She removed her soaking wet fingers, stood up, and brought her lips close to his. 

“Do you wanna taste and feel how wet your amazing cock makes me?” Marinette watched him whimper and hiss as she continued to pump her hand along him, gently stroking her fingers along his throbbing cock. 

Adrien parted his lips and she ran her wet index and middle finger along his swollen bottom lip. Her sweet and heady scent invaded his nose and he suddenly let out a low moan as he wrapped his lips around her fingers and closed his eyes in bliss. She tasted amazing and he brought his hands up to grip her wrist, running his tongue along the side of her fingers, wrapping his lips around them, and then flicking the tips of her fingers with his tongue like it was her swollen clit. She brought her thighs together as her pussy became more wet. She could feel a drop of her arousal slowly slide down along her inner thigh and her heart sped up. She rubbed her thighs together, seeking some form of relief from the pressure and heat building in the pit of her stomach. A moan passed her parted swollen lips as she stared at him with bedroom eyes. 

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and peered at her, taking her fingers from his mouth after he took them to the back of his mouth and back out. She watched him slowly lick his lips and smirk. “You taste absolutely heavenly.” 

Marinette gasped as he took her other hand from his cock, grabbed her hips, and spun her to pin her against the counter. Her breaths came out as harsh pants and moans, as he began to hungrily kiss her neck. Her compliments, giving him more confidence and pushing him forward. She mewled and buried her face into his neck, kissing along his neck and shoulder. She nibbled, sucked, and licked along his damp skin. Every inch of him tasted like sweet nectar and all she wanted to do was devour his whole body with her mouth and body. 

She clung to him, digging her nails into his back and scratching it as she hungrily kissed his neck. Adrien left out a moan and lifted her up again, causing his cock to brush her wet pussy between her thighs. He gasped and grinded against her, unable to keep himself from doing it when she was so warm and wet. 

“Condom.” Marinette moaned against his shoulder before she parted her lips to bite it with her fangs. He groaned at the sharp prick and then moaned when she licked and sucked along it, leaving a hickey behind. 

Adrien moaned and grabbed his bag, throwing it onto the couch and trying to blindly open it, while he nibbled and kissed along her shoulder to her lips. He groaned and flung open his suitcase, panting and moaning with her lips on his. Her lips wrapped around his warm tongue and sucked, causing him to groan in bliss and his cock to flex against her wet pussy. Marinette gripped his back with her nails as she squeezed her legs more around his hips. Adrien nearly fucked her on the couch right there beside the luggage, but thought better of it. He finally felt the giant box of condoms within his clothes, grabbing them and carrying her off to the bedroom. He slammed her against the wall in the hallway when her fingers suddenly sank into his damp hair and tugged on it, causing him to moan loudly into her mouth. 

_ “Fuck, Marinette.”  _ Adrien moaned and dropped the condoms for a moment to grab her hands and interlace their fingers, placing them above her head to rock his hips against hers. 

Marinette moaned and tilted her head to kiss him deeper, feeling his smooth and hard cock run between her folds and tease her clit. She gasped as she broke the kiss to tremble and gripped his hands hard, digging her long nails into the backs of his hands while she came hard. His cock became more slick as she bucked her hips, riding out her first orgasm. Adrien groaned and brought her hands back around his neck, crouching down to grab the box of condoms again and taking her towards the bedroom again. 

“Did- did you just cum?” Adrien panted out the words as he became breathless and more turned on. His cock flexed against her pussy and she whimpered at how it felt pressed against her. 

“ _ Y-yes _ .” Marinette nuzzled her nose against his neck and pressed kisses against it, breathing him in. 

He groaned and stumbled to the bed with her biting and clawing at his back muscles. Adrien laid her on the bed and peered down at her, setting the box beside her hips. Marinette panted and bit her bottom lip, staring up at him with a love filled gaze. He took in how the low lights ran over her creamy skin and took in the light dusting of freckles along her cheeks, nose, and shoulders. His gaze ran to her rounded breasts as they slightly bounced with each heavy breath. Adrien slowly peered down her stomach to her bent knees and watched her slowly part them, causing his gaze to lock on her wet pussy. Her inner folds were pink and the sweet smell emanating from her was driving him mad. His cock flexed and he licked his lips, slowly bending down to crawl onto the bed. 

Marinette sat up on her forearms to watch as Adrien pressed slow and gentle kisses along her inner knee. “Tell me if I do something wrong or something you don’t like, okay?” Adrien’s voice came out lower and more husky with a slight tremble. 

“Okay,” Marinette whispered and licked her fangs as she watched him with her dilated pupils. 

Adrien closed his eyes and slowly trailed kisses and bites down her inner thigh, making his way to what lay between them and what smelled so sweet and alluring. He groaned and gently placed a kiss to her other inner thigh, nipping and biting along her sensitive skin. She moaned and parted her legs further as he trailed the bites and kisses back down to her pelvis. He parted his lips to run his tongue above her clit in a teasing manner, making her whimper and sink her fingers into his hair. She tugged on his damp locks, causing a low groan to come from his chest. He slowly licked and nibbled up to one of her hips, kissing her hipbone to tease her. She shifted her hips to make him go back to where she needed him most. 

“Does that feel good? Should I keep going?” Adrien slowly kissed over to her other hipbone, lavishing it as he ran his hand down to stroke his own cock a few times.

“ _ Yes, M’Lord,” _ Marinette moaned the words passed her lips, raising her hips for more. 

He ran the tip of his nose down along one of her folds, taking in her scent. She smelled amazing when she was in heat and the sudden urge to claim her took him over. He moaned as he tried to put it into the back of his head, fighting the instinct to make her his. He panted and dipped his tongue along her wet entrance, causing her to gasp. Adrien reached up to grab her hands in his, placing them at the sides of her hips and intertwining their fingers. He dipped his tongue into her entrance, curling it to taste more of her. She was sweet and tasted so good and he suddenly wanted to devour all of her. Adrien groaned as his fingers tightened around hers and a gasp came from her lips as her back arched when his tongue dived deeper within her. She raised her hips and rocked them as he began to fuck her with his tongue. He thrusted it in and out of her, curling and swirling it within her wet pussy. Marinette gasped and trembled as her thighs widened further, bucking up for more. Adrien slipped his tongue out to place open mouthed kisses along her wet folds, sucking every so often as he made his way to her throbbing clit. 

Her moans came out in short pants as he continued to suck and tease her pussy with his lips and tongue. He reached her swollen clit and watched her as he suddenly flicked it with his tongue, causing her to whimper and roll her hips for more. He experimentally flicked a few more times, gaining more mewls and moans from her swollen lips. 

“ _ More, Adrien. I need more.” _ Marinette begged and let go of his right hand. “ _ Finger me. Make me cum. I need to cum. I need more. Please.”  _

Her body felt like it was vibrating with arousal as goosebumps appeared on her skin and her heart felt like it was going to explode. Her clit was throbbing and her pussy was aching. She needed something, anything. 

Adrien wrapped his lips around her swollen clit at the same time he slipped his three fingers into her wet pussy. He pumped them in and out of her, causing her to gasp and clench her thighs around his head as she wrapped her legs around his head. She squeezed them against his head and he groaned against her clit, fucking her faster with his fingers.

His tongue flicked against her sensitive bud as he felt her walls squeeze his fingers, “Cum for me.” 

She felt his lips wrap around her clit again, sucking hard as she bucked her hips against his mouth and suddenly dug her nails into his hand, cumming hard again with a scream.

Adrien moaned and pressed a kiss to her sensitive clit, climbing onto the bed and settling between her thighs. He grabbed the box of condoms, as she sat up to grab his forearms to yank him on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she grinded her pussy against his cock. Adrien braced his weight on his palms as he slowly dragged his nails along the comforter, gathering it into his hands. He peered down to close his eyes and pant out a moan, rocking his hips against hers. She tilted her hips and he suddenly snapped out of it, pulling away from her so his cock didn’t slip in like he desperately wanted. 

“Hang on, my baby girl.” Adrien’s voice came out ragged and breathless as he reached for the box of condoms and ripped them open with trembling hands. She sat up to wrap her arms around his neck, nuzzling the spot beneath his earlobe with her nose and biting his neck needily. He held the box behind her, taking out the row of condoms to rip one free from it. He pocketed it into his palm and grabbed her ass, moaning and biting her shoulder. He gripped her ass with his nails and sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey in his wake as he controlled her hips and made her grind against his cock. Her wet pussy glided along his arousal and made him nearly lose control. He wanted to just lift her up and slam her down onto his hard cock, but he couldn’t.

Adrien let out a sound of frustration and laid her down on the bed, watching her gorgeous hair spread out along the pillow. She licked her lips and bared her fangs as she watched him open the condom and test which way it was supposed to roll on. Marinette took it from him and placed it between her lips. Adrien sat back on his heels to watch her in wonder as she slowly leaned forward to place it on his swollen tip. Adrien gasped as she slowly rolled it down most of the way, using only her mouth. She pulled away to use her fingers to roll it the rest of the way on. Adrien moaned as she gave his cock a stroke before he grabbed the small of her back and captured her lips in a hungry kiss, laying her back against the mattress. 

She gasped as he laid on top of her with his cock pressed against her pussy and his weight on his forearms. He warmly smiled and gently brushed his fingers along the sides of her hair, taking in her dreamy gaze. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,  _ ma chatonne _ .” 

Marinette sighed softly and breathed in his alluring scent, letting it permeate the air and make her dizzy. “You’re absolutely handsome, my Lord.” 

“God, how did I get so lucky?” Adrien’s voice came out astonished that he had this gorgeous woman in his bed. “How did I end up with such an amazing woman?” 

“I think I should be asking you that.  _ God _ , could I love you any more than I do now?” Marinette sighed as he leaned down to press gentle kisses along her neck, feeling his cock brush against her pussy. 

“Could I love  _ you _ any more?” Adrien repeated her as he breathed in her sweet scent. 

Marinette sank her fingers into his hair and tugged as she pulled his mouth closer to her neck. “Bite me, mark me all over as yours.” 

Adrien groaned and took his time licking, kissing, sucking, and nibbling from her jawline to her hips. She raised her hips, moaning and begging for more as her body trembled all over.

He left love bites along her breasts, stomach, hips, thighs, calves, ankles, and along her arms, shoulders, and neck. Each mark caused her to twitch and move for more, craving it like it was her deepest vice. He claimed her with his mouth in every place he could get his hands on. Each mark eliciting a loud moan from her lips as she dug her nails into his biceps to bring him back up to slowly kiss her. 

“ _ I need you.” _ Marinette panted against his mouth, her breath out of rhythm as she let him caress her. His fingers barely touching her skin made her feel alive, desired and  _ his _ . She pressed her forehead against his and felt him softly nod. “Ready?” 

Adrien slowly pulled away to peer into her eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, gathering up his courage. “Yes.” 

Marinette ran her hand along his pecs, circling his peaked nipple with her fingertip. He closed his eyes and moaned as her finger slowly ran down along his abs to wrap around his cock. “This is where I need you most.” She ran the tip of his cock along her wet entrance, causing her to moan and watch him through her lashes. “Do you feel it? Where I need your cock, fucking me hard and making me scream out your name? Claiming me and making me yours?” 

Adrien licked his lips and nodded as he thrusted his hips forward, feeling her fingers slide along his shaft as his head pressed against her entrance. He gasped and moaned as the tip dipped inside of her clenching walls. He groaned and felt her fingers slowly leave his cock and come back up to run along his flexing back muscles. She ran her nails up to his shoulders, causing him to let out a slow groan when he sank his cock into her warm pussy. 

“God, you’re so warm.” Adrien moaned as he peered down to watch his cock slide in and out of her. The wet sound of his cock slipping into her soaking wet pussy echoed and turned him on more. “Mmmm… it sounds so hot when my cock fucks your wet pussy.” 

Marinette gasped and ran her hand along his jawline, bringing his gaze up to her own. “Kiss me.” 

Adrien panted and lowered himself onto his forearms, bringing one of his legs out to bend it as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His lips hungrily brushed along hers as his smooth pelvis teased her swollen clit. She dug her nails into his back muscles and ran them down his back to grip his flexing ass. The muscles moved beneath his soft skin and she moaned as she sank them into his ass cheeks. 

Adrien groaned into her mouth as he sucked on her tongue, thrusting into her harder. He grabbed one of her hands and slipped it above her head to intertwine their fingers, continuing to pump into her and passionately kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as she tilted her head and rolled her hips, brushing her clit along his pelvis. Their bodies became slick with sweat, causing suction to build up against her pussy and his pelvis. She gasped as it created suction, tugging and sucking on her clit. Marinette broke the kiss and tilted her head back, letting go of his hand to grip his ass with her nails, bucking her hips up to brush against him more. Her breasts kissed the air and he leaned down to wrap his lips around one of her rosy nipples, sucking and nibbling until her whole body trembled and her breath caught. She suddenly slapped his ass with one of her hands and dug her nails deeper into his ass, causing him to groan loudly against her breast. She let go with a loud scream and his name on her lips, “ _ Ah! ADRIEN! AH! HAH-HAH- Ah…. _ ” She panted as she rolled her pussy against his pelvis and cock, riding out her orgasm and sending him further towards his own. 

Adrien felt the pressure build in his balls as they became taut against his body. He hissed and moaned as he laid down along her body, panting in her ear as he thrusted into her harder. She reached up to brace herself with her fingertips on the headboard as he gripped her hip and fucked her with slow, hard thrusts. She moaned and panted as her breasts bounced with each hard pounding thrust. “ _ Marinette… I- I’m gonna- ah…. Hah-hah- I can’t- I can't hold out any longer. I have to cum, baby girl. _ ” Adrien panted out the words and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her closer and burying his face into her neck as he sped up his thrusts. 

His whole body tensed up and flexed as his breath caught Suddenly the pressure burst and he cried out in a loud moan as he came hard. He grunted and moaned with each thrust as cum spilled from his cock in several streams, with each pump of his cock in her wet pussy. A shiver ran through his whole body from his head to his toes as he slowed his hips down. 

Adrien tried to catch his breath, placing gentle kisses along her cheeks and jawline. He kissed each corner of her lips as he came down from his high, feeling her pounding heartbeat against his chest. He got up with a groan and gripped the end of the condom with his fingers, easing out of her. Marinette whined, wanting him to stay a little longer inside of her. Adrien leaned down to kiss her once more on the lips, as he slid the condom off. He got up and threw it in the trash with the torn wrapper before he laid back down beside her with his forearm over his eyes and one leg drawn up. 

Adrien licked his lips and sighed as he caught his breath, taking his forearm from his eyes. “So, let me see if I get it.” Adrien said. They were laying down, naked, a sheet thrown over their hips in a dumb tentative of making them more decent. “Tikki told me a bit about your heat, but she didn’t know a lot. She told me that you go into heat as a way of protection, for us to have heirs. So that if something happened with the original holders of the Miraculouses, then their kids would keep them, right?”

“Yes.” She snuggled closer with her knee over his hips, nuzzling behind his ear and letting his scent calm her.

“Okay. And my scent is so powerful to you because our miraculouses are one and we’re bound.”

“Exactly.” She kissed his skin and he squeezed her ass, making her giggle.

“So, you get fangs and try to fuck everything, but… how does it work?” He pulled her face gently so he could peck her lips. “You’re horny all the time?”

“It’s like waves.” She made a cute expression like she was trying to solve a hard math equation inside her head. Her pouting was so cute that Adrien couldn’t resist and kissed her softly. She giggled. “I’m trying to explain here, sir.”

“Little hard to concentrate with your knee poking my dick.”

She laughed and moved until she was straddling his lap, his dick brushing her pussy. Her hands spreaded on his chest and she gave him a smug smile.

“Better?”

“I hate you.”

She pouted and he whimpered at her expression.

“Don’t hate your  _ chattone _ .” She bent her body until her breasts were pressed against his chest and kissed the corner of his mouth. “So, as I was saying, it’s like waves.” She moved to the side so he could think.

Adrien squeezed her thigh, bringing it up to his hip and turned his head to her so he could kiss her.

“Waves?” he asked between kisses.

“Yes. For example, now I can think. I can go in public, I can work, play video games, I’m a functional human. My body is still hot and the scents are still capable of making me wet and needy, but not to the point where I have to stop whatever I’m doing to masturbate, but because I had sex and orgasmed.”

“Three times.”

She rolled her eyes playfully at his smug smile.

“The heat helped you to make me cum. It’s so easy to cum during my heat. If I think a little more about kisses, I cum like I had just been fucked hard.”

“You know, you just killed my ego.”

She laughed and kissed him to make him feel better.

“So, there is still this needy feeling in my pussy, like it is craving something, maybe because we used a condom. But I’m feeling okay. In a few hours or maybe minutes, I’ll be all horny again and wanting to fuck you. Every day it gets worse, until I reach the peak day.”

“Peak day?”

“Yeah. Day 4 of the heat. It’s usually the day I lock myself inside my home because I spend all day fucking myself because the waves don’t go away. So, hm, get ready? I’ll probably be with your dick inside me all day.”

He gulped, not knowing if that was hot or if he was in serious danger.

“O-Okay.”

“After day 4, it decreases until I’m finally free at day 7. So, yeah. Waves. And the fangs and slits plus the wetness, me getting really horny and your scent becoming more tempting are the signals my body gives me when the waves hit me.”

“You don’t have fangs now, do you?”

She opened her eyes and let him see her non-existent fangs.

“That’s sad.” He pouted and she laughed.

“You know that we can fuck even if I’m not in one of my waves, right?”

He cupped her pussy and his fingers teased it as he kissed her. Marinette gasped and bit his bottom lip, making him moan and break the kiss.

“I think you cut me.” He said.

She brushed her fang, that had appeared again when he had touched her, against her tongue and smirked.

“What a shame.” She said before jumping on him, sucking on his bottom lip as her pussy rubbed along his hardening cock.


	3. Day 2

_ I'm hanging on to every single word that you say _

_ Now we got each other, hope it's always this way _

_ We can build our trust beneath the sheets _

_ Talk until the sunrise in the east _

* * *

“Stop.”

He didn’t react and Marinette groaned.

“Adrien,  _ stop _ . It was not your fault!” she sighed and sat down. The sheet covering her naked body slid down her, exposing her breasts to the air.

Adrien looked at the dark marks over her neck, collarbone, breasts. He also knew that she had some hickeys on her back, thighs and hips.

He didn’t look at himself in the mirror yet, but he would bet he was also that marked. Actually, he might even be more marked, since she had fangs and was obsessed with marking every inch of his skin.

“You didn’t cum,” he complained.

“Like I said, not your fault!” she got up and picked her suitcase to grab her towel and take a long shower.

“Yeah, but-”

“Shhh!” she walked to the bed and put her finger against his lips to quiet him. “I’m in heat and sometimes my body is stupid. I orgasmed watching you cooking breakfast earlier!”

It was their second day at the island and slowly they were getting in sync. When they woke up, after fucking all night, she woke him up with kisses behind his ear, down his chest, and gave him a blowjob that made him shiver.

He tried to touch her and return the favour, but she stopped him whining about being starving so they went to make breakfast. Adrien cooked for them wearing only his boxers and watching him cut fruits and make an omelette alone made her moan and cum so hard that Adrien teased her during the breakfast.

Then when they moved back to the room, they started kissing slowly. The kisses got hotter, fingers wandering around and before they realized what was happening, her heat made her pick up another one of the condoms and let it fall on his chest.

“ _ Inside. Now _ .” she growled and Adrien never put a condom on so fast in his life - ok, maybe he couldn’t really say that since he didn’t put on condoms that  _ much _ in his life.

She rode him, her nose buried in his neck, smelling him and attacking it with bites and kisses, leaving the skin bruised, marking him as hers.

He had orgasmed and she hadn't, and still on cloud nine, he tried to make her cum, fingering her, but something went wrong inside her. Like she was trying to tell him, she couldn’t cum.

His touch was good one moment, and the next she was pushing him, kissing the corner of his mouth and saying she needed to stop.

Now he was angry with himself because he thought he wasn’t enough for her.

“Stop with that expression.” she threw a pillow at his face. Adrien gasped, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back to her.

“Tell me I didn’t hurt you,” he begged and she sighed, walking slowly towards him and sitting on his legs.

“You didn’t hurt me,” she cupped his face and caressed his cheek with her thumbs. “It was amazing and I was really enjoying it, but something was bothering  _ me _ .”

“What?”

“I don’t know, but don’t worry.” she kissed him slowly, her tongue brushing his as she sank her fingers into Adrien’s hair, tugging hard.

He groaned and she smirked.

“Does someone like it when I play with his hair, huh?”

“A little, yes.”

She chuckled and sat down on his legs, her hands on his chest. He covered her hands with his and looked at her, curious.

“What is on your mind?”

“We didn’t really talk about what we like or not. Our limits. We just jumped at each other.”

“Oh. Yeah, that's true.”

“Can we talk about it during lunch? I really need a shower.”

“Sure. Can I ask for something before you leave?” he took her hands to his mouth and kissed them slowly, biting her fingers to tease her.

She wiggled her hips and he chuckled.

“What do you want?” she asked, a little breathless.

“Do you think I’m able to bring out your fangs now?” he cupped her face and kissed her slowly.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him hard until he was laying on the bed, panting.

“Oh, so you’re trying to make me  _ not  _ shower, trying to bring my fangs back, make me fuck you senseless. Did I get that right?”

“You did.” he squeezed the back of her thighs.

“Well, I can have my fangs back if you let me have my wicked way with you.” she licked her lips and her body was already burning with the idea of having him  _ just _ for her.

“What do you want me to do?”

“You won’t do  _ shit _ .” she got up and ran to her suitcase, grabbing a scarf and running back to him. Adrien laughed with her excitement but gulped when he saw the mischievous smile on her lips.

“M-Mari.”

“Yes, my Lord?” she played with the scarf, putting it around her neck as she caressed his dick, teasing him slowly.

“What are you going to do?”

And surprising him, she smiled sweetly.

“Would you mind if I tie you up and have my way with you?”

“N-not at all.” he answered, his dick getting hard under the sheet. Be tied up? By her? So she could have  _ her _ way with him? Doing whatever pleased her?”

“Give me a word, then. A safeword. A word that-”

“To make you stop whatever you’re doing. I may not have fucked before, but I know some things.” he blushed and she smirked.

“We’re going to talk about what you know later…” she teased him over the sheet and got up. “So, word?”

“Camembert.”

She laughed aloud.

“What?” he asked laughing. “You want a word that's not sexy. Camembert is it.”

“I just find it funny that you’re using Plagg’s favorite food.” Marinette climbed onto the bed and ran her long nails along his jawline, peering into his eyes. “Camembert is a good safeword, my Lord.” He softly smiled and searched her gaze for a moment. 

Adrien’s heavily lidded gaze wandered from her bluebell eyes to her soft lips, and back to her eyes again. “First thing that came to mind when I was thinking about you, honestly. You don’t think of macarons?” A smirk formed on his lips as she grazed his cheek with her nails. 

“Mmm… sometimes.” She sighed and ran her fingers along the side of his face and into his hair. “So, Camembert?” 

“Camembert.” Adrien repeated as she ran her nails along his scalp. 

Marinette straddled his hips with her thighs and ran her other hand along his shoulder, bringing her other one down to his other shoulder. 

“What are you going to do?” Adrien swallowed hard and searched her sultry gaze. 

“Well… first?” Marinette leaned down and ran her nose along the side of his neck, nuzzled beneath his ear and inhaling his sweet scent. “I really wanna kiss you, but I need you to sit up for me first.’ 

Adrien ran his hands up her thighs, running his nails along them before placing his hands onto the bed to sit up. He searched her gaze for a moment, watching her tilt her head in interest. “Better?” 

“Much. Thank you.” Marinette brushed her lips against his, running her hand down his shoulders and down his biceps. 

“Now what?” Adrien softly moaned as he felt her soft fingertips run down his forearms and wrap around his wrists. 

“I’m going to make it so that you can’t touch your kitty.” Marinette smirked and slowly ran her tongue along his neck to his ear, nibbling on it. 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Adrien gasped as she suddenly brought his hands behind his back. 

Marinette’s lips grazed his ear as she whispered, “Don’t move.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as her voice sent shivers through his body. She watched her slowly grab one end of the scarf, letting it slide from her shoulders in a tantalizing movement that felt like ages. 

She grabbed the scarf with both hands and placed it over his head and around his neck. Adrien gasped and groaned as she yanked him closer, crashing her lips onto his. He moaned as he parted his lips, begging for more. Marinette slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned against his kiss, rocking her hips against his. 

Her fangs nicked his tongue and she gasped, breaking the kiss and pulling back. “I’m sorry. I’m still not used to fangs. Last time I was with someone-”

“Luka?” Adrien searched her gaze and swallowed hard and watched her nod. 

“With Luka, it never was an issue because I hid my fangs from him. We didn’t kiss when I was in heat. But now, with you… I feel safe and I trust you. And I’m not embarrassed by them or scared of you seeing them. And I- I’m so sorry.” Marinette covered her face with her hands and blushed. “I hurt you.” 

“Mari?” Adrien touched her chin and warmly smiled at her. 

She brought her hands back down and stared into his loving gaze. “What?”

Adrien looked away with a blush, “I kind of… liked it. I don’t mind them. Honestly. They’re kind of… a turn on for me, really. There’s something sexy about them. And to be honest… I kind of want you to do it again.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly peered up at her through his messy bangs with blushing cheeks. 

“Are you sure? I- I don’t want to hur-” Marinette was interrupted by his lips on hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip. 

She yanked him closer and ran her tongue along his. Marinette took his hand from her chin and placed it back behind his back.

Marinette grabbed the ends of the scarf, sliding it down off his shoulders and down his back. She crossed his wrists over one another and wrapped the scarf around his wrists several times. She brushed her lips against his and suddenly yanked it tight. 

Adrien gasped and groaned as he tilted his head to kiss her deeper, feeling her tie a knot in the scarf. He tried to pull his wrists apart, finding them stuck. 

Marinette broke the kiss with a sigh and licked her fangs. “Is that okay? Not too tight?” She slipped her two fingers between the fabric and his wrists, finding it snug but not too tight. 

Adrien shook his head, “No, it’s perfect.” 

“Great.” She got up and looked at him, feeling like a hunter that just got her prey. Adrien panted and looked at her, biting his bottom lip. She ran her thumb along his mouth to make him release his lip. “You're mine now.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“Well, first…” she kneeled in front of him and put each of her hands on his knees, opening his legs. His dick that was already half hard caught her eyes. Gently, she slid her fingertip along the underside of his dick to the tip, teasing it before she lowered her head to wrap her mouth around it.

Adrien hissed and she teased his head before she took it out and kissed it. She gave open mouthed kisses to it, teasing him until he got hard like she wanted.

When she was satisfied, she got up and brushed her hair to the side. Adrien was looking at her breasts and she squeezed them, making her lover whimper.

“Up here, my Lord.” she said and he looked at her eyes. She smirked and showed up her fangs, her tongue playing with the sharp end of one of them.

The sound that left Adrien’s mouth was almost animalistic and it hit her clit and she moaned. If she kept teasing him the way she was, she would be the one in trouble.

“Sit on the edge of the bed for me, hot stuff, please.”

He almost bounced on the bed and it would have been hilarious if it wasn’t for his dick hitting his stomach and the sound hitting her clit once again.

She approached him, opening her legs, with his legs between hers. She cupped his face and tilted his head back, lowering to give him a very slow kiss, barely touching his lips.

Her hand slid down his chest until she wrapped it around his dick. She stroked a few times and got up to grab one of the millions of condoms he bought. She opened the package, rolled the condom onto his dick, put it against her entrance and lowered down, inch by inch, taking the time of her life to get him inside her.

When he was fully inside and she sat down on his legs, she rolled her hips a little just to make him gasp. Satisfied with his reaction, she put her thumb in her mouth and bit the tip to show her fangs to him once again.

“You’re trying to kill me.” his voice was hoarse.

“No, I’m giving you what you want.” she put her hands on his shoulder and approached her face to his, their noses touching. “You said you don’t mind my fangs, so…”

“What are you going to do now?”

“You know, for years, I hated the fact that I couldn’t remember any of our kisses. So I just decided that I’m going to kiss you as payment for all the times you erased my memories about our kisses.”

“It wasn’t my fault.” he joked.

“I know, but still.”

“Y-You’re going to kiss me? That's it?”

“Yep. Just kisses. With your dick inside me. Gonna warm it and make it really,  _ really _ , hard. Gonna kiss you, give you all the love you deserve, and once we can’t hold back anymore, I’m going to make you cum. Sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“So…” she held his chin with her thumb and index finger and licked her lips. “You told me you don’t mind my fangs.”

“I don’t.” he gulped.

“Do you think I’m sexy with them?” she teased her bottom lip with her fangs, bitting a little and letting it go. His cock inside her gave her the answer to her question and she laughed. “I think you do.”

“Kiss me.”

“Do you want me to kiss you, huh?” she cupped his face and kissed the corner of his mouth twice. “Good?”

“More.” he begged.

“Of course, my Lord.” she kissed him harder this time, letting his tongue caress her bottom lip.

Marinette was really nervous because it was something she never tried before since she couldn’t exactly kiss Luka with her fangs without exposing her identity. With Adrien, though, she was safe.

So she brushed her fang against his tongue and he hissed when his taste filled her mouth. She broke the kiss and panted as Adrien moaned.

“Good?”

“Again.”

She smirked and kissed him back. She noticed him trying to brush his tongue against her fangs, so she bit his bottom lip and broke the kiss, pulling it with her fangs.

He whimpered and she did it again because, why not?

His scent was intoxicating her and it was so, so addictive that she wanted to eat him. She wanted to feast on his taste, his scent, his dick.

She caressed his neck with her nose and kissed behind his ear, tasting him. She wanted to crave her fangs on his skin, mark him as her, claim him. 

She couldn’t. He wasn’t hers - he was just helping her with her heat.

But just because she couldn’t claim him, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t bite him in other places.

She started with his chin. Down his neck, where she took the time of her life. She made sure to fill the skin on his neck with bites and hickeys, scratching the skin with her fangs.

“You’re  _ so _ hard.” she said proudly. “What are you thinking about, hm?” she whispered against his ear and wrapped her lips around his lobe, pulling it.

“You biting me.”

“Oh? Where? Here?” she bit his ear again.

“No.” he gulped.

“Here, then?” she bit his jaw.

“Lower.”

“Hm, here then?” this time, the neck, her fang ligering in his pulse point. It would take just a little more force to break his skin and fill her mouth with his taste.

“Y-yeah, there is good, but not there.”

“Oh, Adrien. Where then? Show me.”

He looked at her furious, trying to break free of his restraints. His dick throbbed inside her and he tried to fuck her, but she carved his stomach with her nails, making him hiss.

“Stay still. You’re under my command now.”

“You’re murdering me.”

“And it’s still day 2, my love.” she pecked his lips and he shivered. “Wait until day 4. I’m going to wake you up with your dick inside my mouth. Then I’m going to ride you and bite your neck and fill you with bruises and hickies. And then, when we’re spent?” She licked her lips. “I’m going to do it  _ all. Over. Again _ .”

“M-minette.” He begged.

“Do you want to cum, hot stuff?” she whispered against his mouth. “Do you want to?”

“Y-yea. Please let me, let me…”

She wrapped her hand on his hair and pulled, making him moan loud.

“Not yet.” she licked his neck. “You’re going to hold on a little bit, okay? Can you do this for your  _ minette _ ?”

He nodded, too lost to answer. She licked her lips again and kissed him hard.

The kiss was hungry, they were devouring each other, trying to feed the hunger they were feeling for the other in that kiss. Her fang cut his tongue again and she moaned when his taste filled her mouth.

She broke the kiss, peppering kisses on his face, wandering to his chest and coming back to his neck. She hid her face in his neck and rolled her hips, her clit brushing against his stomach. She was close and so was he, but she wanted his arms around her. She wanted to be held by him as he fucked her senseless.

So her hands slid down his shoulder to his back and she pushed the end of the scarf, releasing him.

Adrien felt that he was free and wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him with her hands on his chest and got up, his dick sliding out of her pussy.

“W-what?” he asked, confused, and she gave two steps back.

“Catch me if you can.” She teased before smirking and running away from his grasp towards the bathroom.

Adrien cursed, took off the condom and tied up fast, throwing it in the trash bin before he went after his meal.

He entered the bathroom and she was there, standing in all her naked glory, her fangs shining as she called him with her index finger. Adrien reached out and grabbed Marinette’s wrist, yanking her back towards himself. She searched from his hungry gaze, to his swollen lips, and back to his eyes. Adrien held her by her wrist and mirrored her movements with his eyes, slowly licking his lips. She turned away from him, pulling her wrist from his grasp. She was about to take off again across the bathroom when he reached out and gently grabbed the back of her neck. She softly moaned and gave in as he spun her around and grabbed her waist, pressing his swollen lips against hers while her hands explored from his flexing biceps to his forearms. 

His fingers gently gripped the back of her neck as he hungrily dove his tongue into her warm mouth. Marinette moaned and slipped his hand down to his hand, gently placing it on her ass. Adrien squeezed her rounded behind and she ran her hands along his chest and down his abs, caressing his hot skin. Adrien moaned as her long nails grazed his skin and her tongue danced along his. His heart raced in his chest and he yanked her closer by her neck and ass. She gasped and rolled her hips against his body. Adrien’s hand ran down her thigh, hoisting it up around his hip. His cock slid through her wet folds, parting them and teasing her further. She broke the kiss to suddenly grip his pecs, digging her nails into his muscles as she tilted her head back to moan. 

“Are you going to cum?” Adrien panted and smirked with a dangerous gaze that made her shiver, as he took in her fangs. 

“I told you, it was okay.” Marinette gasped and moaned as he continued to slide his smooth cock between her slick lower lips. 

“And I  _ want _ to make you cum. I’m not really asking. More demanding,  _ ma chatonne _ . I  _ need _ you to cum.” Adrien yanked her closer by her neck to crush his lips against hers, slowly sliding his fingers up into her hair. He suddenly yanked her head back to slowly lick up her neck and nibble on her ear. “I  _ need _ to make you scream my name. I  _ need _ to make you so satisfied that you can’t walk to the bed. I  _ need _ you begging for more so I can give you more like you deserve.” 

“ _ A-Adrien- I-” _ Marinette couldn’t form words as his cock brushed along her inner folds, causing her to forget her own name. “ _ I- ah- oh god. _ ”

Adrien nibbled along the shell of her ear, licking and sucking until she was panting and moaning with rocking hips. Her long nails dug into his muscles more as she gripped for anything to grab onto. Adrien ran his other hand down her back and spread his fingers along her cheek, grabbing it and pulling his hand away to give it a light smack. 

Marinette gasped and moaned, “Do that again.” 

“Do what again?” Adrien gripped her ass possessively and let it go, brushing his lips against her in a hungry kiss. 

Marinette broke the kiss and panted, “Slap my ass again.” 

Adrien smirked and slowly ran his hand down to the lower curve of her ass, smacking it again. Marinette gasped and softly mewled, rocking her hips to gain more friction from his cock. She tilted her head back and gripped his biceps, running one hand down to grab the hand on her ass. 

She peered up at him with a pleading expression, squeezing his slender hand. “Again. Harder. Please.” 

Adrien leaned down to capture her lips, gripping her ass with his nails. He dragged his nails up along her cheek and pulled his hand away to smack her ass again. She burst out in moan as she trembled with her hands on his biceps. “Do you like that? Like being my bad girl, hm?” 

Marinette parted her lips, showing off her fangs and Adrien leaned down to lick the tip of one with a moan. He hissed as it nicked the tip and Marinette wrapped her lips around it and sucked, moaning at the sweet metallic taste. His fingers brushed along her reddening ass as he groaned. She softly moaned and hummed as she let go of his tongue to run hers along his, bringing him back in for a hungry kiss. 

“Again.” Marinette softly begged and Adrien gripped her thigh, brushing his cock between her folds faster. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Are you gonna cum if I keep spanking you like a bad girl?” Adrien smirked and watched her nod. “Are you sure? I don’t know if you really are a bad girl. Maybe you need to remind me.” A devious expression came over his face when she peered up at him with parted lips and flushed cheeks. 

One corner of her lips curled up and she suddenly wrapped a hand behind his neck, yanking him down to wrap her lips around his neck. He groaned as she bit his neck, licking and sucking on the small bite that she left behind. Adrien gasped and moaned as she continued to gently bite and suck on his neck, leaving a hickey behind. She nibbled down his shoulder with her sharp fangs, nipping his warm skin and making him groan with each bite. Her tongue chased each mark as she made her way along his warm skin, getting lost in his sweet taste. 

She pulled away, her chest rising and falling with each hard breath. “Bad enough for you to make this kitty purr?” 

Adrien groaned and smacked her on the ass, gripping her cheek and pulling it only to let it go afterwards. He suddenly lifted her up and she searched his hungry gaze for a second before his lips were on hers in a fervorless kiss. One that made heat pull between her thighs, her skin itch, her fangs get longer, and her pupils dilate with want. 

He walked towards the massive dark grey tiled shower and opened the glass door, punching the warm water on. He broke the kiss to adjust the temperature, while Marinette pulled herself up by his shoulders to wrap her lips around his neck. She breathed in his alluring scent and got lost in it as she felt the warm water rain down on them. Adrien peered at her and focused on how amazing her pussy felt on his cock, rubbing along it and making precum spill from the tip. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, capturing her swollen lips in a fire fueled kiss that had her hips grinding faster and harder against him. 

Adrien broke the kiss and pulled back, groaning as she yanked him back in for another kiss that made his thoughts disappear. “ _ Fuck, kitten. Wait. _ ” 

“What?” Marinette stopped lavishing his neck with kisses to peer into his gaze, grazing the hickeys and bites on his neck with her thumb.

“Condom and it can’t be in here.” Adrien punched the shower off and stumbled when she yanked his hair to make his lips crash onto hers again. He moaned as he threw her onto the bathroom sink, grinding between her thighs and groping at her breasts. She broke the kiss to tilt her head back and moan, gripping the edge of the precaline sink with her hands. 

“Fuck me here. On the sink. I don’t care where. Just- just fuck me. Please.” Marinette panted and gasped as he began to suck and bite her neck, trailing his tongue down along her shoulder as his hands ran all over her body. He gripped and dragged his nails along her heated and itching skin, causing her to moan and tilt her hips to rub her pussy against his solid cock. 

“ _ Ah! If- if you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum again and-”  _ Adrien swallowed hard as he clung to her hips, trying to still them. “-and I can’t have that again.” He ripped her from the sink and hurried towards the bedroom, stopping once again to slam her against the wall. 

“Dresser?” Marinette clung to him, tugging her fingers through his wet hair. 

Adrien growled and flung her over to the dresser, knocking the brochures from it and sitting her down on top of it. She yanked his needy mouth down onto hers and moaned as she hungrily reached between them to place the tip of his cock against her entrance. 

He let out a low moan as the tip slipped in while she bit his bottom lip, nicking it and sucking on it with a whimper. She let his lip go from her mouth as he pulled away. 

“No. Stop. Mari-Marinette.” Adrien grabbed her hand from his cock and slipped out of her with a groan. “Not the dresser.” 

“Fuck me on the bed then.” Marinette wrapped her hands around his neck and yanked him back down, biting his bottom lip with one of her sharp fangs and sucking on it again. 

Adrien let out a low groan and yanked her up from the dress. “We’re gonna get the bed wet, though.” 

“I don’t give a shit. Fuck me on the bed. It’ll dry.” Marinette ran her nails up to the back of his head and gripped his hair. 

“ _ Ah…. fuck… _ ” Adrien let out a loud groan that was drawn out as he swiftly carried her over to the bed and flung her down onto it. He settled between her thighs and felt her legs quickly wrap around his hips. 

Marinette raised her hips, trying to get his cock to slide into her. She was desperate and didn’t care if they were protected or not. She needed him, all of him. “Claim me. Please. I need you to.” 

Adrien shook his head and groaned as the tip slid in again, only to quickly pull it back out. “Fuck. Hang on,  _ ma chatonne _ .” 

Adrien grabbed the condoms and took one out, sitting back on his heels and ripping it open with his teeth. He slid it onto his throbbing cock, moments before she grabbed his biceps and yanked him down on top of herself. 

She buried her face into his neck and bit it as she breathed in his sweet honey scent. Adrien groaned and slipped his hands beneath her thighs, shoving them up against her sides to thrust into her harder and faster. She suddenly slammed her hands down on his bicep and his pec, digging her nails into his skin as she tilted her hips so that his cock brushed along her g-spot. 

Her moans and breaths came out in short bursts as she rolled her hips in time with him, locking her hungry gaze with his smoldering one. He felt her thighs tense up and her nails bite harder into his skin, causing him to moan loudly at the sensation. Her lips parted to show off her fangs and he suddenly wanted them biting his skin and making him hers. 

“Bite me.” Adrien whispered in desperation, causing Marinette to shudder. “C’mon, kitten. I want to be marked more. Bite me and make me yours.” 

Marinette reached up and yanked him down, biting his shoulder and sucking on the spot until it became red with a love bite. He tasted sweet like honey and something darker, causing her to whimper and cling to him harder as she obsessively sucked on the spot. 

Adrien groaned as he pumped into her faster in a steady rhythm lurring her towards her climax. She stopped sucking on the bite to moan loudly. Marinette panted and buried her face into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. She kissed back down his neck and wrapped her lips around the area she had bitten earlier, sucking again, and whining against it as she got closer. 

She nuzzled her nose against the patch of skin beneath his ear, inhaling his scent as her nails dug into his back. “Harder.” 

Adrien groaned as he slammed into her harder, trying to hold back his own climax to let her catch hers first. “Cum for me.” 

Marinette slammed her head back against the pillows and arched her back, causing her breasts to rise up. Adrien moaned and leaned down to wrap his lips around one of her pink nipples, nibbling on it and sucking on it as he took one hand from her thighs to palm her other breast. He pinched and tugged on her nipple as his mouth and tongue lavished the other one. 

She whimpered and panted as she slowly opened her eyes to watch him before she sank her fingers into his hair, tugging on the wet locks, as she rocked her hips along his.

Marinette tensed up and her fingers tugged on his hair harder, as her toes curled. Adrien slowly ran his hand down her stomach and between her thighs, circling her swollen clit in fast movements as he fucked her. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat as her heart pounded and her muscles tensed. The heat enveloped her like flames and set her on fire with need as she neared the precipice. 

_ “Adrien- I- I’m about to-”  _ Marinette barely got the words out as her climax caught up to her, taking her under the waves as she approached the edge. 

Adrien stopped sucking on her nipple and sat back on his heels, putting her legs onto his shoulders. Marinette peered up at him through her long dark lashes and slapped her hands onto his thighs, digging her nails into them. He sped up his thumb between her thighs, causing her to dig her nails harder into his flexing thighs as she arched her back and finally let go. 

He kept up the pace, watching her get taken under the waves as they rippled through her. Her whole body trembled and a scream of bliss escaped her lips as he smirked and watched her shiver. She slowly relaxed and he took her legs down, trailing kisses up her body to lick and suck on her neck. He trailed kisses up along her jawline to her lips, diving his tongue between them to explore her mouth. 

Marinette moaned and wrapped herself around his sweaty body, rolling her hips in time with his and coaxing him towards his climax. “Your turn to cum.” Marinette broke the kiss to whisper against his swollen lips. 

He shuddered at her words as it sent a shock to his cock, making him flex and swell more. She moaned as his cock stretched her open further, making her feel more full. 

Adrien groaned and gently took her legs from around his hips, causing her to let go of him. She peered at him confused for a second as he slowly pulled out of her, causing her to whimper. 

“I’m not done with you yet,  _ ma chatonne _ .” Adrien smirked at her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

Marinette was about to ask him what he meant by it when he grabbed her hip, flipping her onto her stomach. She gasped as he grabbed her hips, yanking her up onto her forearms and knees. She gasped and cried out as he suddenly slammed into her from behind, digging his nails into her hips as he thrusted hard into her. His hips slapped against her ass, causing her to moan louder into the bed as she lost all of her thoughts but his cock pounding into her wet pussy. 

The wet sounds of him fucking her echoed through the room as he slammed into her. He ran one hand up her spine, causing her to shiver as he wrapped her hair around his fist, and leaned down to press his chest against her back. He gently tugged, causing her to turn her head and his lips collided with hers in a hunger fueled kiss that couldn’t be quenched. 

“I’m going to make you cum again, and again, and again.” Every “again”, he kissed her harder, making her moan and whimper against his lips. “You’re going to scream my name, kitten. I’m going to fuck you so hard that your screams will reach France.”

Marinette moaned at his words and groaned in frustration as she reached back to grip his ass with her nails. “Is that a promise?” She gave him a challenging expression and Adrien slowly licked from her parted bottom lip to her top one. 

“Fuck yeah, it’s a promise. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Adrien broke the kiss to turn his head and bite into her shoulder, causing her to gasp out a loud scream of bliss.

He let go of her hair to run his nails down her back and along her side, grazing her stomach on his way between her thighs. Marinette gasped and flung her face into the pillow, biting into it with her fangs to hide her frustrated moans. Her whole body was on fire again as he did fast circles, pausing his thrusts to take care of her. 

“Are you ready to cum again? Are you going to scream for me? Scream so loud that everyone from Fiji to Paris knows my name, hm? How many times can I make them hear it?” Adrien whispered against her ear, hearing her shuddered moans that were muffled by the pillow. He gently tugged the pillow from beneath her and nibbled on her ear with a corner of his lip curled up, “I want to hear you scream while my fingers touch your gorgeously wet pussy.” Adrien cupped her pussy for a moment, causing her to rock her hips. She whined and bit her bottom lip, nicking it with her fang and whimpering. “Who owns this?” 

“ _You do._ ” Marinette moaned as she rocked her hips against his hand and cock, making him slide in and out of her wet pussy. 

“Nuh-uh. I want a name, kitten.” Adrien brushed her wet dark hair over her shoulder to expose her neck and ear. He slowly licked along the shell of her ear and whispered in a low sultry tone, “Say who owns this pussy.” 

“ _ Adrien. _ ” Marinette whined as she pressed her pussy into his palm.

“Adrien…  _ What? _ Could be any. I want the specific one, kitten.” Adrien bit her ear and tugged on it with a soft growl.

“ _ A- Adrien-” _ Marinette panted and tried to formulate words as he teased her, sliding his soft fingers between her folds and spreading them. 

“Yeah?” Adrien smirked and slowly licked along her ear. “Adrien… what? If you wanna cum you gotta say it, ma chatonne.” 

Marinette whined as he did slow circles with her folds gently pinched between his slender fingers. “ _ Ad-Adrien…” _

“We already know that, baby girl. I need a last name.” Adrien teased her and she whined in frustration, slapped the back of his neck with her hand and gripped it.

“Adrien Agreste, so help me  _ God! _ Make me cum or I will tie you down and fuck you until you beg me for mercy.” Marinette’s nails pressed against his neck and he groaned loudly against her ear. 

“Now, now. Is that a promise?” Adrien smirked and ran his fingers along her inner folds, over and over again. 

“Adrien… please. I’m begging.  _ God, that feels amazing. _ ” Marinette rocked her hips, causing his cock to thrust in and out of her. 

“Say who owns this amazingly, wet, and sexy pussy that is in my hand then.” Adrien slowly licked and kissed down along her shoulder. 

Marinette moaned and gave in, letting his full name spill from her lips. “ _ Adrien Agreste does. _ ”

“That’s my girl.” Adrien sped up his fingers, shaking and vibrating her pussy as he suddenly fucked her hard and fast. 

Marinette cried out and screamed as her orgasm hit hard, causing her whole body to shiver. Her walls spasmed and clenched around his hard cock, causing him to groan. He grunted with each thrust as he slid his hand up her body to wrap it around her, spreading her thighs further with his as he pounded into her. She turned her head, crashing her lips onto his in a fire fueled kiss that sent electricity down between his legs. 

He moaned and his muscles tensed as he reached up with both hands to grip her breasts, caressing them as he pressed her onto the bed. She moaned and cried out again as he slipped his hand between her thighs rubbing her swollen and sensitive clit until she tensed up again. Her breath caught before she let go, cumming again. 

She panted and sighed as she came down from her high. He sat back and gripped her hips, thrusting into her to chase his own orgasm. His moans came out in pants as he bit his bottom lip before parting his lips to moan her name as he came hard. He fell forward with his palms on either side of her shoulder, slowly thrusting into her with a soft moan as he came down. She panted and softly mewled as he slowly rocked into her, cradling her against his body. 

“You okay?” Adrien placed soft kisses along her shoulders and heard her sigh a moan. 

“Mm-hm, are you?” Marinette relaxed as he slowly pulled out of her. 

“I’m good, so good.” Adrien sighed and kissed her on the shoulder one more time before removing the condom and shifting on the bed to throw it away. 

She watched as he came back to bed, falling on it with his face down. She chuckled and tried to poke him, but she was so tired that she couldn’t move.

He turned his face so he could watch her and smiled in a goofy way that made her blush, for some reason. She had taken his dick inside her, fucking her, making her say dirty things that her non-heat brain would never say, and she was  _ shy _ because he smiled at her?

“Did I reward you for failing with you earlier?”

“You didn’t fail me. I didn’t cum, but I still had a good time. I enjoy spending time with you, it doesn’t matter how it is.”

He smiled sweetly and her heart flipped inside her chest.  _ It is just for the heat _ , she said.  _ Nothing more _ .

She could tell his arms and legs were still shaking as he crawled slowly towards her until he laid down next to her, his head on her shoulder. He threw his arms over her waist and kissed her shoulder.

“Nap,”

She chuckled.

“I’m not tired.”

“Are you  _ kidding _ me? After all that, you’re not tired?!”

“I’m not tired,” she caressed his hair, getting it out of his eyes. “You can rest, tho. I won’t move.”

“Wake me up in 30 minutes, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

He fell asleep some seconds later, making her laugh softly. She didn’t feel the time pass since she was busy playing with his hair and tracing his hickies, his nose, and his mouth with her fingertip.

Adrien was beautiful. He had an amazing heart and he was kind, funny, and smart.

And she  _ loved _ him so much and was a coward who couldn’t confess.

Marinette thought she could do it. She thought that she would be able to spend a week fucking Adrien without any feelings, but of course she was  _ wrong _ .

He nuzzled his face against her neck and his breathing was distracting her. His scent - their scent - was impregnating the room. It smelled of sex and their musk and it was driving her heat insane.

She said that she wouldn’t move, but if she stayed quiet like that, she would die with all the emotions burning inside her. She gently put her hands on his shoulder and turned him, making him fall with his back on the bed, still sleeping soundly.

Marinette got up, grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. She took a really long shower, brushing her hair and skin to take his smell off her. When she was satisfied, she dressed with jean shorts and a shirt and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

She opened the fridge and grabbed one bottle of water. Once she closed it, she jumped as she saw her kwami looking at her with wide eyes.

“You have fangs.”

“Of course I have fangs,” she rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen island. “I’m in heat.”

“But Adrien is not here,” plagg sat on the island, looking at her with curiosity. “So why the fangs?”

“His smell is everywhere, Plagg. There isn’t too much I can do about it, right?” She took a long sip of water.

“What Plagg is trying to suggest, my dear…” Tikki said gently and for a moment, Marinette wondered what would be to have the ladybug miraculous once again. “It’s that you and Adrien should talk about, you know, your feelings.”

“Horrible idea. We’re okay the way we are. I don’t need to throw emotions into sex that is about my heat.”

“You can’t really think Adrien is helping you just because he wants sex, kid.” Plagg sighed.

“Well if he had feelings for me in the first place, why didn't he tell me before?”

“Why didn’t  _ you _ ?” he said.

“It’s complicated.”

“It’s  _ always _ complicated.”

“He doesn’t want to be with me for some reason so get over it, Plagg. And you too, Tikki. We’re here just for the sex.” She finished her bottle of water and went to the living room to watch some TV until Adrien woke up.

*

Adrien found himself alone on the bed and his heart flinched a bit. He got up and without caring about wearing something, he went after her.

He found her on the kitchen island making sandwiches. Her phone was playing some pop song and he walked to her, hugging her from behind.

“Hey,” he kissed her cheek and put his chin on her shoulder. “Hmm, I’m so hungry.”

“I thought you would be after our little marathon.”

“Why weren’t you on the bed with me?”

“Oh, my mom called and I didn’t want to wake you. You looked tired.”

“Is everything okay in Paris?”

“Yeah. They just wanted to know how we were and what we’ve been doing.”

“Oh.” he blushed and she smirked. “W-what did you tell them?”

“That you fucked me in the plane, on the kitchen counter, on the bed, in the shower.” she teased and he coughed, letting her go to grab water before he died. Marinette was laughing and he threw the bottle cap on her.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Are you going to walk around naked?” she asked, pointing the knife to his dick. He cringed.

“If you’re going to threaten my dick with that knife, no.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and started to put mayo on their sandwiches. Adrien took another long sip of the water and licked his lips.

“Hey, how is your heat?”

“We fucked twice and it’s 11 am. It’s only my second day, calm down, tiger.”

“No!” he blushed and looked at his feet. “I was asking because if you’re feeling a little human, we could explore a bit of the island. I know some cool places you would love to see.”

“I thought that…”

“That?”

“That we would be locked inside the house to fuck.”

He frowned and went to her, taking the knife from her hands and placing it on the cutting board.

“I love to have sex with you, but we don’t need to do this all the time, you know?” he cupped her face and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, playing with hair. “So, what do you say?”

“I think that would be nice.”

“Great. Did you bring a bikini?”

“I did.”

“Go put it on. I’m going to finish the sandwiches while you get ready.”

She hesitated, but nodded.

“Put some cookies and camembert for our kwamis too. And please, please, be careful with the sandwiches.”

He huffed.

“What? Do you think I’m going to put my dick between two pieces of bread and ask you to eat it?”

“Don’t tempt me,” she flicked his nose and pecked his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Adrien softly laughed and shook his head before he went to work finishing the sandwiches. He grabbed camembert and cookies, placing them on a plate for the kwamis. 

Once he was done, he stared at the bag of bread. He could either close it or make her laugh. Adrien thought for a moment when he heard a door shut. He quickly grabbed two slices of bread and placed them around his dick, hiding his lower half of his body behind the kitchen counter as she peered up at him. 

He took in how gorgeous she looked in her red bikini, causing heat to pool between his thighs and his cock to harden between the slices of bread. He groaned at how it felt between them and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

She swayed her hips as she walked up the kitchen island. “Adrien?” 

“Hm?” Adrien blushed as she slowly ran her gaze from his eyes to where his hands disappeared behind the island in front of his hips. 

Marinette stood up and walked around the counter, grazing her fingertips on the countertop. “What are you hid-” Marinette covered her mouth and burst into a fit of giggles. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did.” Adrien smirked and watched her laughter fade as she locked her eyes on his cock between the slices of bread. 

“Well, it looks delicious.” Marinette walked up to him and slowly ran her fingers between his pecs and down his abs, hearing his breathing hitch. “Should I try it?” She slowly sank to her knees, teasing him with her fingertips. 

Adrien whined as she moved the bread slices from his cock, licking along the underside of it before wrapping her lips around the swollen tip. 

She took his cock to the back of her mouth and back to the tip, letting it go with a wet pop. “Mmm… my favorite.” 

Adrien moaned and fell back against the island with the heels of his palms resting on the edge. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm… but someone said they wanted to explore the island. So… guess I’ll have to eat my favorite sandwich later.” She flicked the tip and kissed it, giving it a couple of strokes before she stood up. 

Adrien whined as she walked around to sit on the barstool, pulling her plate towards herself. “I- I’m gonna go get on swim shorts.” Adrien pointed to the bedroom and watched her nod. 

“Then come eat with me.” Marinette smiled and giggled as she watched him make a frustrated sound as he walked off with his cock bobbing between his thighs. 

Adrien flung open the bedroom door and rushed over to grab his suitcase, slamming it onto the bed. His cock throbbed between his thighs and he reached down to stroke it a few times. He groaned and bent over, holding himself up by his suitcase as he got lost in the pumping of his hand. He took his hands off of the suitcase and his dick.

“Stop, stop being like a damn teenager. You can handle her in a damn bikini. Really sexy… biki- STOP!” Adrien slung his hands out and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. 

He unzipped his suitcase and grabbed his green swim shorts from the bag. He pried the velcro open and slipped them on, placing his dick up to be comfortable as he fastened the velcro back in place. He quickly tied the drawstrings and hurried over to grab condoms and stuffed them into his pocket in frustration. 

He cleared his throat and walked through the bedroom door and headed back to the kitchen, freezing in his tracks to see Marinette giggling with the two kwamis. She looked absolutely stunning with her blushing peach cheeks and gorgeous smile. Her laugh was so sincere and within moments his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He touched his chest for a moment as he flung himself back into the bedroom and pressed his back against a wall, trying to catch his breath. 

He had no idea what was wrong with him. He didn't know why his heart felt like it was expanding and pounding in his ears. His cheeks felt warm and he reached up to touch them. He rolled his eyes and spoke under his breath as he gained control, “I am here for sex to help with her heat. That is all. I am here for her heat. That’s why we’re here. Not because of anything else. I don’t- I love her. I love her so much it hurts. I love her, but I can’t be with her, she can’t be Chat Blanche ever again. Stop.” He shook his head and took a deep breath to try and calm his emotions. “Okay. Sandwiches, island, explore, stop thinking about her beyond friends.” He cleared his throat and hit the wall before he walked back to the kitchen. 

Adrien walked up with a smile plastered on his face that was half convincing as being sincere. “Hey… what are we laughing about?” He sat down beside Marinette with a soft laugh. 

“Oh, about your dorkiness.” she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears. “So, what are we going to do?”

“I want to show you this beautiful cave,” he sat next to her and grabbed his sandwich, taking a huge bite. “I think you’re going to love it.”

“Okay. Are you bringing condoms?”

“With your heat? It’s dangerous to walk around without it. We don't want you to end up pregnant, do we?”

“You’re right. Should I take my phone with us? To take some photos?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

*

First, they explored the house. The deck that led to the ocean and the garden and finally they went to the cave Adrien gushed about, some miles from the house.

They walked holding hands - and it was good.

The cave was beautiful and when Marinette entered, she gasped and ran to the middle of it, where a hole provided the only source of light.

It wasn’t a huge cave and it ended at the ocean, the waves invading the cave and wetting the sand. It was a beautiful vision - especially with Marinette giggling like a kid as she spun around the cave, the sunlight invading the cave directly into her.

He thought he couldn’t love her anymore - and  _ boy, _ was he so wrong.

“What?” she laughed as she turned to him, putting her hair behind her ears.

“Nothing.” he smirked and walked towards her. “Just admiring how beautiful you are.”

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

“You don’t need to flirt with me.” she approached slowly, her hips movements catching his attention. “I’m already sleeping with you.”

He huffed, but smiled when she smirked. The vision of her fang made him shiver.

“Not here.” she licked her fangs and her index finger brushed her bottom lip.

“Why not?”

“Sand. I’m not in the mood to deal with sand on my ass.”

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, her back hitting his chest. She gasped as he brushed her hair to the side, to expose her shoulder to him.

“I can help you clean later.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed as he started to kiss her shoulder, nibbling it. “It’s tempting.”

“Just imagine all the things I can do with you.” He played with the strap of her bikini.

“I’m not very creative today, why don’t you tell me?”

He pulled down the strap of her bikini top in the slowest way possible. She panted as his nose brushed the side of her neck until he reached her temple.

“Do you want me to tell you how I would fuck you?”

“On the sand. Don’t forget that.”

He chuckled and wrapped her ear with his mouth, making her moan. Her bikini top fell on the ground and he cupped her breasts, hugging her from behind.

“I brought a towel. I can put it on the floor so we won’t have sand all over us.”

“And how would you fuck me over a tiny towel?” she challenged him. Adrien smirked and bit her neck, making her moan and brush her ass against his hard cock.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He played with the two straps of her bikini bottoms.

“Adrien.” her voice was more a warning than anything. “Don’t you dare tease me. You know what happens when you try.”

“You fuck me. And that’s exactly what we’re both needing now, kitty.” he curled his index finger around the right strap and pulled, letting it go. The sound of the strap snapping made her jump a little.

She closed her eyes, feeling heat boiling inside her belly and lowering down to her bikini bottoms.

“If you intend to fuck me, what is stopping you?”

“You are right.” He rolled both of his index fingers, each around the straps of her bikini bottoms, and pulled them. He watched as the piece went down her long legs and he moaned.

She gasped and bucked her hips against his.

“Fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” 

He lowered his swim shorts just to release his hard cock and pumped a few times.

“No condoms.” she begged, turning to him and pulling his hair to kiss him hard. “I want you inside me with nothing between us.”

“I can’t,” he groaned as she bit his chin.

“Oh, you  _ can _ .” she grabbed his dick and put it against her entrance. The tip was inside her and Adrien groaned, trying to move away from her.

But she was determined to have him fucking her hard  _ and _ raw. She put her hands on his ass and pulled him to her, making him enter her.

She closed her eyes, smiling as she threw her head back and climbed on him. Adrien stumbled a little, putting his hands behind her thighs to hold her as she wrapped her legs around his legs.

“See?” she moaned against his ear and for a moment Adrien wondered if it was possible to cum just to her voice. “It’s  _ way _ more interesting.”

“And way more dang- _ fuck _ .” he closed his eyes as she rolled her hips, fucking herself on his dick. “Marinette, my kitty, we-”

“Just a little more.” she held his chin and scratched it. “Just let me fuck you a little more,  _ please _ .”

Adrien loved her. He loved her with all his heart, he loved her touch, feeling her all wrapped around him like that it was heaven and feeling her pussy around his dick, all wet and warm, without any barrier was something he didn’t know he wanted to taste more and more of.

He broke the kiss that he didn’t even realize they were sharing and grabbed her hands, holding them together by her wrists as he pumped hard on her.

Marinette cried out when he hit her G-spot and put her forehead on his shoulder as he fucked her hard. She bit his shoulder so hard that she felt his blood fill her mouth. She was so close and she let him know, clenching her legs around his hips and crossing her ankles over his ass.

“I’m going to cum.” she tried to free her hands but Adrien held them hard. “Let me hug you, please, let me.”

“No. You’re asked to be fucked and it will be in my way.”

“Cum inside me then!” 

He took his free hand from her ass and held her chin, making her look in his eyes.

“No.”

She whimpered, feeling her orgasm so close, and then he uncrossed her legs and put her on the floor, slipping out of her and making her put her hands on his chest as her leg started working again.

“Asshole,” she panted.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and released her hands.

“Condom next time if you want to finish.”

She looked at him annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m horny.”

“Cold water can help.”

She clawed his chest when he tried to move.

“Grab a fucking condom and fuck me.”

“Oooh, so bossy! Did I hit a nerve?”

“You  _ didn’t _ , that’s the fucking problem!”

“Pss, calm down, kitten.” he embraced her and kissed the top of her head. “We’re going to fuck soon.”

“I want to fuck  _ now _ .”

“First, let’s swim together.”

“I don’t want to swim, Adrien, I wan-  _ yeeep _ !” she screamed when he picked her up bridal style.

“Why not? Kitten, afraid of getting  _ wet _ ?” Adrien kicked out of his swim shorts, heading towards the cold waves. 

“Adrien…” Marinette whined with frustration as he walked into the cold water.

The salty waves crashed around his calves as he stepped in further. He shivered and once the waves crashed along his hips, he dropped her into the cold water with a smirk.

Marinette splashed as she tried to get to the surface for a moment before coming up for air with a squeak. “ _ Adrien Agreste! I swear to god! You brat!” _ She dunked her head under to fling her hair back, wiping water from her eyes. 

Adrien laughed and dove into the water to escape her claws. “Gotta catch your bug first!” 

“I catch a bug on the daily!” Marinette splashed water at him before swimming after him. “All I wanted was to fuck!”

“And all I wanted was a swim! Now look where you are.” Adrien laughed and tread water as he stared at her, biting the tip of his tongue. 

“Oooooh… you  _ make me so mad! _ ” Marinette went under the water and propelled herself at him. 

Adrien’s eyes went wide and he turned to escape, but she was too fast. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs went around his hips, clinging to him. She parted her lips and wrapped them around his pulse-point and bit, causing him to hiss and moan. 

Marinette stopped biting him to suck on the wound, eliciting more moans from Adrien. Her long nails grazed his skin, leaving behind red lines like an abstract art painting. Adrien grabbed her hip and swung her around to the front, standing on the ocean floor. She giggled and ran her fingers along his chiselled jawline, getting lost in his sparkling emerald eyes. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Marinette softly smiled and pulled herself up to brush her lips against his. 

“Mmm… not as gorgeous as you, kitty.” Adrien nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers with his eyes closed, causing her to giggle. 

“Thank you.” Marinette ran her fingers through the wet hair at the nape of his neck.

“For what?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her with a soft chuckle. 

“For helping me through this heat. I wouldn’t be able to survive it without my bugaboy.” Marinette bit his bottom lip with a soft laugh. 

Adrien moaned as her fang sank slightly into his lip. She let his swollen lip go to lick along the wound and suck on it. She moaned and brushed her pussy along his arousal. 

“ _ Please...my Lord.  _ Make your kitty purr, hm?” Marinette pulled herself up with her arms and rolled her hips, catching the tip of his cock against her entrance. 

Adrien moaned as her pussy slid down onto his cock, causing it to get warm. “ _ Shit, kitten. Ah-” _

“Fuck me on the beach, please. Make me cum.” Marinette began to pull herself up and down on his cock. 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest and he grabbed her ass, pulling her off of his cock. “Hang on. Condom, baby girl.” 

“I don’t care. Just make me cum,  _ please? _ ” Marinette begged and he groaned; while, he carried her out of the ocean and up onto the beach. 

They laid down on the warm sand, the cold waves breaking on their legs as they looked at each other, smiling. Adrien brushed her wet hair from her face and got close to her.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked as he started to play with her fingers.

“How everything looks like a dream.”

“Yeah?” She tried to contain the moan as he started to nibble her hand.

“Yeah.” He started to nibble on her forearm, moving his mouth up. “And how you make me feel good.”

“You make me feel good too.”

He nuzzled her neck and licked, making her close her eyes and hug him. He hissed when her hand grabbed his shoulder where she had bit earlier.

“Sorry.” she kissed gently. “I lost control when I was biting you. Your taste was incredible.” she blushed.

“That’s okay. It hurt because your fang cut the skin. It’ll be healed soon.”

“Urgh.” she hid her face on his neck and smelled him to try to calm her down a bit. “I hate this heat, I can’t control myself.”

“I don’t mind, To be honest, it’s really hot to see you losing control.”

“You’re saying this because you didn’t see me on day four. You’re going to beg for mercy because your dick won’t be able to rest.”

He chuckled and played with her hair.

“It can’t be that bad, right?”

She moved her face to stare at him and raised one eyebrow.

“Your cock’s funeral.”

Adrien laughed loud and sat, cleaning the sand that was glued to his skin. Marinette stayed on the sand, looking at his arms moving, the muscles flexing as he tried to clean himself the best he could.

She licked her lips, her eyes locked on the way his biceps moved and she crossed her legs, trying to control the throbbing pussy that was poking her and asking for dick.

“Adrien?”

“Yeah?” he messed up his hair.

“Where are the condoms?”

He chuckled and grabbed his swim shorts, having to lay down with his chest down to reach it. He grabbed a condom package and threw at her chest.

“I’m all yours.” He laid down with his chest up and put his hands behind his head.

“What do you mean? I’ll have to do all the work?” 

He grabbed his cock and licked his lips, teasing himself, his hands moving slowly around it. His thumb brushed the tip and he closed his eyes. Marinette whimpered and sat on his legs, putting her hands on his abs as he kept teasing himself.

“Make it really hard for me.” she begged.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” she licked her lips and opened her legs, putting one of his legs between them. Adrien moaned when he felt the wetness of her pussy as she ground herself against him. “Very hard.”

“Like this?” he brushed the precum around his head and she licked her lips again.

“More. Harder. I want it throbbing as I ride you.”

“As my kitty wishes.”

She smiled and lowered her body, her pussy brushing against his leg until she was laying down comfortable over his leg, her head on his hip bone, her face inches of his dick.

She blew gently and he groaned. She chuckled and kissed one side of his dick, starting to spread kisses up to the tip. She wrapped her mouth around it and lowered her head slowly, letting him fill her mouth.

Adrien groaned and his hands wrapped around her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. When she noticed he was close to cumming, she licked the underside of his cock and slipped it out of her mouth, kissing the tip of it.

“Good enough now?” he panted.

She opened the condom package and rolled it onto his cock.

“Ready?” she moved until she was hovering over him.

“Yeah,” he put his hands on her waist and watched her sit on his dick, still outside of her. “Mari?”

“Hm?”

“I thought-”

“In a second. Just…” she moved her hips, grinding her pussy against his cock. Her hands were on his abs, clawing at it as she teased her clit against the tip of his dick. “Oh,  _ god _ .”

“Kitten.” He moaned. “Inside, please.”

“I- Just a minute, let me- _ ahh _ !” She closed her eyes and laid flat on his chest. “I need to cum.”

“So can I fuck you now?”

“Yeah.” She opened her legs a bit so he could slip inside her. She gasped when he was fully inside her and licked his neck. “You smell so good when you fuck me.”

“Do I?” he embraced her.

“Yes. Like honey. And marigolds. My favourite scent. I want your scent to cover me, my Lor- _ ahhh _ !  _ Fuck, Adrien _ !” She gasped when he grabbed her ass to raise her and let her fall on his dick.

“Sit,” he mumbled against her mouth. “The sand is scratching my back.”

“Oh, ok.” Before she could move though, he sat down with her and hugged her waist.

She started to ride him, her nails clawing his back, leaving scratches as he devoured her mouth. Her clit was brushing against him and with Adrien’s finger rubbing it, it didn’t take long until she was cumming.

She cried out his name and he felt her walls squeezing his cock. Groaning, he rolled them over, making her back hit the sand. She gasped, but was too focused on the taste of her breast in his mouth and her pussy around his dick; he couldn’t ask if she was okay.

But the way she locked her legs around him and screamed his name, she was more than okay. He thrusted against her harder and kissed her to swallow her moans.

“Are you going to cum again, kitten?” he whispered against her mouth. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

She mewled and nodded.

“Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Please, Adrien,  _ please _ !”

He hugged her and turned them around again, letting her stay on top of him. She giggled and slid her hands from his chest to his shoulders and down his arms. She wrapped her hands around his wrists and raised his arms, putting them above his head as she started to ride him.

Adrien groaned, watching her breasts bounce as she increased the rhythm. She shivered when the wave broke against her back, so she laid over his chest and kissed him, still riding and trying to make them both reach their orgasms.

He put his hands on her ass and helped her, moving in sync with her. She cupped his face and raised her hips until only his tip was inside her. She circled her hips and did short bounces to tease him.

When he whimpered, she lowered her hips until he was fully inside her again. She started to tease him and the way he was moaning made her smirk.

“What, my Lord?” she licked his neck and he whimpered again. “Can’t handle a bit of teasing?”

He kissed her and she moaned when his tongue brushed her fangs. She hugged him hard and rolled her hips, riding him faster. Everything started to get really intense, with the waves breaking on their legs, the cold water hitting their skin, his smell around her, the way his cock was throbbing inside her. It didn’t take long for her to finally snap and scream his name as he rode her orgasm until he broke too.

She kissed his chest, still too weak to move. Adrien embraced her and kissed her forehead.

“I need to take off the condom,” he mumbled. Marinette moved her face to kiss him gently.

“Just… let me just enjoy you just a bit.”

He hugged her and they stayed like that for some minutes, just enjoying each other's body, scent and heat. When Adrien finally was released from her arms, he took off the condom and tied it up. Marinette shivered when the ocean water covered her legs.

“Why did I let you fuck me on the sand?” she asked as she sat down, brushing her hair. “I have sand everywhere!”

“You asked me to fuck you! I tried to reason why it was a bad idea, but did you listen to me?”

“I’m in heat. I don’t think with my brain. I think with my pussy! Why are you laughing?” she asked, laughing too.

He laughed louder, so hard that he couldn’t focus and he put his forehead against her shoulder, still shaking from the laughing.

“What, Adrien?!” She was trying to get mad, but she couldn’t, with the pure way he was laughing.

“You’re looking a mess with sand everywhere.”

“Well, you look like breaded meat too.” She pushed him and he fell in the sand. Adrien put his hands on his belly, trying to decrease the pain.

“I’m going to die. That’s my death!” he said between laughs.

“Rip Adrien Agreste, died covered in sand like breaded beef with his dick out, laughing his lungs off.” Marinette snorted and he smiled wildly.

He was  _ so  _ cute that was unfair.

“Come on. We need to get this sand off.” She got up and Adrien whined, sitting.

“I can’t move. My belly is hurting.”

“You have only yourself to blame. Adri- y _ ep _ !” she squealed as he pushed her ankles, making her fall over him. “What the hell?”

“Let’s stay a little longer. We don’t have a lot to do anyway.” He started to kiss her neck and she moaned, hugging him. She moved her hips so she could straddle him, his dick poking her as she kissed his neck.

“Your hair is so beautiful,” she whispered as she ran her hands through his hair. She gently tugged on the strands around his neck and he moaned.

The sound hit her clit and she was biting the skin near his collarbone. Adrien laughed, but moaned.

“Already?” He asked.

“I hope you brought more condoms.” She smirked and pushed him, making his back hit the sand. “Because I’m going to make more sand glue to our bodies.”

Adrien swallowed and nodded, feeling instantly horny.

  
  


*

After the afterglow and dressing again, they explored the beach - the cold and beautiful ocean, so clear that they could see the fishes and animals minding their own business. Marinette took some photos to show her parents and pulled Adrien to take a selfie with him, him licking her cheek as she laughed.

The sunset was following them as they walked and talked, their hands clasped together all the time.

When they were too tired and hungry to keep going, they went back home. They shared a shower, made dinner together, listening to music and talking like a married couple.

After dinner and with the kitchen cleaned, they threw themselves on the bed, naked and too tired for anything besides cuddle and sleep.

When Marinette woke up, Adrien’s hands were on her breasts, his dick semi hard against her ass and his breath against her neck as he slept peacefully.

She nestled better against him, hiding her face in his neck as his breathing lulled her back to sleep.

Until her heat woke her some hours later, begging to be fucked, of course.


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you're hungry for more smut.

_ Uh-oh, dancin' past the point of no return _

_ Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned _

_ I love this secret language that we're speaking _

* * *

“So, I was thinking, since tomorrow is going to be your hell day, do you want to do something different today?”

“Hmm, like?” She asked as she put her hands on his chest to increase the speed of her riding.

“I don’t know.” He put his hands on the back of her thighs and raised his upper body to cover one of her nipples with his mouth. She moaned, hugging his face against her breast and making him chuckle.

“What?” She asked laughing.

“You’re too receptive.” He pinched the nipple he was ravishing and she closed her eyes. “I love how I am able to make you melt.”

“Well, I’m surprised you fuck that good, since you lost your virginity recently.”

“You don’t want to see my secret  _ Tumblr _ .”

“Ooooh.” She put her hands behind herself, on his legs, and moved her hips until only his tip was inside of her. “Now I’m curious.”

“We can look, or I can do this.” He put his hands on her back to hold her and his feet on the bed to raise his hips, entering her again. Marinette moaned, hugging him.

“Keep doing this. It’s better.”

He laughed and cupped her face to kiss her. Marinette sighed, kissing him back and biting his bottom lip.

“So, what were you suggesting earlier?” Marinette hid her face in his neck while they fucked slowly, nibbling his skin with her fangs.

“We can go to the village near here. Buy something special to make a good dinner since we’re going to need the energy tomorrow.”

“Oh! I’m interested.”

“Are you going to behave, though?”

“What do you mean?” She smirked and pushed him to make him lay down on the bed. “Do you think I won’t behave?”

“I’m sure.”

She licked her lips and smirked.

“Maybe you will have to punish me th- _ AAH! _ ” She screamed when Adrien turned them. Marinette gasped when her back hit the mattress and he made her intertwine her legs around his hips.

“How about I just make you cum now, and we can think about our trip to the village later?”

*

The village was beautiful - but Marinette was even more so.

If his life wasn’t already hard(nice pun, she would be proud), she was making it harder(his dick agreed with him)with her short red polka-dotted skirt, which was totally Monsieur Bug inspired. Her top - he still couldn’t believe that it wasn’t a bra - black and exposing her shoulders and belly.

“I’m hot!” She explained when he asked her ‘if this was the best thing to wear’. “I will melt in like, three seconds if I wear anything else. So this is my outfit for today.”

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to use anything tight without people knowing he was horny as fuck for his partner.

And to make everything worse - she chose to make a ponytail, exposing the bruises and marks spread across her neck and collarbone.

If she walked around carrying a sign saying “I’m fucking Adrien Agreste,” it would have been way more discreet than walking around exposing her hickeys like she was proud of them.

To be really honest, he was proud of them.

They went to the village with money and the desire to buy things for friends and family. They walked hand by hand, enjoying the lazy afternoon walking and buying things.

Marinette was behaving - until she got bored and asked for a popsicle.

“Nope,” Adrien said and she gasped, putting her hand over her chest.

“You wound me, my Lord. Why can’t I have a popsicle?”

“Because I know you and you’re in heat.” He whispered, buying two bottles of water for them.

She laughed and grabbed the bottle he handed to her, drinking it all at once and throwing the bottle into a trash can.

“Okay, maybe you have a point. But can we at least buy some to take home with us?”

“Later, or they will melt.” Adrien took a sip of water and his eyes wandered around the village. “Do you want something to eat? We can have dinner here today.”

“Oh my God!” Marinette screamed and grabbed Adrien’s hand, pulling him. Adrien choked with the water he was drinking but soon recovered as she pulled him to a crowd.

A lively music played and people danced around, laughing as a band played in the middle of the square. Marinette was smiling widely and Adrien’s heart flipped with the vision in front of him.

The sun was up and it was so hot, but everything was so colourful and alive, but his eyes were only on Marinette. She put their bags on the floor, near a water fountain and grabbed his hands.

“Come on,”

“Oh, I don’t-”

“Of course you do! Come on, just follow me.”

"I can’t dance. Seriously." He said nervously.

“It’s easy,” she said laughing and put his hands on her hips. “Don’t move them.”

He gulped as she put her arms on his shoulders and approached their bodies, so close that even the thinnest layer of air couldn't pass between them.

He was  _ so _ nervous and it was stupid. It was Marinette, his  _ chatonne _ . They had sex in the last few days more times that he could count, and he was shy and embarassed and blushing like a preteen boy touching a woman for the first time.

“Oh God, you’re so tense!” She smirked and bopped his nose with hers. “It’s just me.”

“That’s the problem!” His voice barely left his lips and Marinette laughed louder.

“I won’t bite you…” She whispered and wrapped his ear lobe with her mouth, biting it slowly. “Unless you ask me to.”

He whimpered and hugged her harder. She touched his forehead with hers and smiled, but this time, it was a gentle and lovely one, no teasing in it.

“Hey, just follow me, okay?”

“I will try.”

“Great,” she pecked his lips and put her hands on his hips, starting to move her hips and trying to make Adrien relax enough to move his. “Like this.”

“Now step forward, but with your left foot. When I move mine, okay?” She stepped back with her right foot and Adrien moved his left, placing it where hers had been seconds earlier. “Great! Now reverse, okay?” She lifted her foot and Adrien moved his away. “Yes, you’re doing great! Again.”

They repeated it a couple of times, and Adrien chuckled when he started to follow her without needing instructions. Like they were fighting an akuma, they moved in sync.

“Time to move those delicious hips, my lord.” She spread her fingers over his waist, and started moving their hips at the same time.

Adrien was a clumsy tall thing, but he found their little dance very amusing. They started laughing as Marinette tried to teach him how to dance. Song after song, they talked and laughed and danced, forgetting for a moment who they were, the responsibilities they had, Marinette’s heat. It was just the two of them, young, having fun and indulging in the beauty of the music and the moment. 

But of course, her heat would not leave them alone.

Adrien spun her around and pulled her into his arms, her back against his chest and intertwined their hands on her waist, one of her hands over his and the other wrapped around his golden hair.

Marinette babbled something while rubbing her ass against Adrien’s crotch, making him moan against her ear; they moved to the music, grinding against each other in movements that were gradually becoming dangerous to innocent eyes.

prohibited for minors. 

Marinette moaned and Adrien brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck. He kissed her skin and she closed her eyes and rubbed her ass against his crotch, harder. When his lips met her hot, sweaty skin, Adrien shivered. God, how delicious she was.

“Adrien,” she sighed in a way that directly affected his dick and he spun her around, his hands spreading on her back. He looked into her bluebell eyes, seeing how they burned in pure carnal desire, as if she was begging him to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there, in front of everybody.

He put one leg between hers and hissed when he noticed that she was without panties. All this time while they were walking around, she wasn’t wearing any panties, exposed to him and he  _ didn't know _ .

“No panties?” He murmured in her ear in a dangerous tone and he smirked when he noticed that she shivered and whimpered.

“I didn’t want to ruin them.”

“Hmmm…” He brushed his nose over her neck as his hand went down her back to her ass. He looked around and noticed that no one really paid any attention to them, too lost in their own dances to notice the couple in love. His hand slipped under her skirt and he squeezed her ass without anyone noticing it while his mouth hovered over hers.

“If you’re going to kiss me, do it now, or take your hand off my ass.”

He laughed and covered her smiling mouth with a kiss as he squeezed her ass tighter, forcing her to brush her pussy over his leg. While he groaned, she removed his hand from her ass and brought it to her lips, nibbling his fingers.

Smirking, she stepped far from him, took the bags and licked her lips. She turned her back to him and walked away from the square. Adrien shook his head to ward off the shock and ran after her, putting his arm around her waist.

“I can't believe you teased me like that!” He whispered, still shocked with their little rendezvous.

“What can I say? It’s fun to tease you.”

*

  
  


“Do you want something to refresh? Water?” Adrien asked when he saw her pulling her shirt to detach from her damp skin.

“Something cold.  _ Really  _ cold.” She practically begged and Adrien went to the fridge to grab a cold drink for her. Marinette squeezed his hand and he hissed with pain as he looked down to her claws biting his wrist. “ _ Please _ .”

“Calm down, kitten.” He cupped her face and pecked her lips, making her whimper when he broke the kiss. “Gonna grab something cold for you. Do you want a popsicle?”

“Is that a euphemism for your dick?”

“I can’t belie- you know what? Kneel, let’s finish this.” He rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his shorts.

Marinette jiggled her hips as she kneeled in front of him, her eyes on his and her smirk on her lips with her fangs showing up. A shiver of lust ran down his spine and he wrapped his hand around her ponytail and yanked her head back.

Her moan echoed in the kitchen and Adrien brushed his thumb on her cheek until he reached her mouth. She nibbled his thumb, her eyes on his in a teasing glare as she put her hands on his hips.

“Can I, sir?”

“Close your eyes.” He ordered and she eagerly obeyed. She was restless since their walk around the town and he knew her heat was driving her insane, but teasing him in public…

“You were such a bad girl today…” He said as he took off his shorts and boxers at the same time, kicking them to the side. Completely naked, he walked to the fridge, his eyes on Marinette as he opened and searched for the popsicle he bought earlier.

He opened the package and smirked as he approached her, standing in front of her.

“Open your eyes, kitten.” He said with his voice hoarse and Marinette opened her eyes slowly, looking first at the popsicle in his hands and then to his dick.

The whine that left her mouth made Adrien’s dick throb.

“So, you are hot.” He pointed the popsicle towards her and she licked her lips. “So we need to cool you down, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

He hummed and wrapped his mouth around the popsicle, sucking it hard. Marinette cried out and put her hands on the floor, crawling to him. When she was on his feet, she put her hands on his legs and looked at him like a cat begging for attention.

“You have no idea how delicious it is.” He moaned and licked the popsicle from bottom to top. Her gaze followed the popsicle, as he brought it down to his throbbing cock. He slowly ran the tip of the popsicle from the swollen head of his cock to the base with a pleasured hiss through his clenched teeth. He brought the popsicle back up to slowly lick up the side of it, catching a drip before it landed on his hand. “Want to taste?”

“Y-yes.”

“Close your eyes and open your mouth, my kitten.”

Like the obedient kitten she was, Marinette sat down on her heels and closed her eyes, her mouth wide opened waiting for his treat.

He grabbed his dick, brushed against her lips and she did a sound of pleasure as she wrapped her mouth around it. She moaned around his dick as she grabbed the bottom of it while she sucked his tip, her tongue brushing it as she opened her eyes.

Adrien smirked, continuing to suck the popsicle as she slowly kissed his tip and started to put open mouth kisses on his dick, her nails brushing his ass cheeks.

He held the popsicle with one hand and with the other, he wrapped her ponytail again to pull. She whined and let his dick go to look at him.

“Do what I do, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

To answer her, he licked the popsicle in the slowliest way he could do, making her squeeze her legs together to decrease a bit of the heat.

“Ready?” He asked and she nodded, wrapping her hand around his dick and squeezing lightly. “Eyes on my mouth, princess.”

“Yes, sir.”

First, he licked the tip, rolling his tongue in a slow and teasing way. Glaring at him, Marinette mimicked his action.

Adrien then slid his tongue down the popsicle and started to lick it slowly. Marinette widened her eyes and looked at him again, like she was waiting for his confirmation.

When she didn’t mimic him, Adrien pulled her hair hard and she moaned.

“Come on,  _ ma chattone _ …” He whispered, pulling her hair tie to make her hair fall down her back. “I told you to copy me, like a good copycat. Why aren’t you obeying me, huh?”

“My fangs…” She answered and he shook his head and finger at her.

“Hm, nibble my hips then. I don’t mind your fangs and you already know it. Also…” He cupped her face. “I know you can be gentle, my kitten.”

She nodded and grazed her fangs on his hip as he kept sucking the popsicle. The sugary watermelon flavour of the popsicle filled his mouth as she marked his hips skin with bites and bruises.

He was hard and she was having her wicked way with her fangs, using his kink, it was unfair, even if he asked her to. He wanted to have her mouth wrapped around him again as he fucked her mouth hard, until his dick was deep down her throat…

Before he could stop what she was doing, he cupped her chin and made her look at him. He smirked and played with the popsicle against his lips, tapping it as he pretended he was thinking.

“Okay, one more thing before I grab you and fuck you, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

He put the popsicle inside his mouth and pushed as far as he could until only the wooden stick was visible. Marinette moaned, grabbing his dick and wrapping her mouth around it, swallowing him until he was fully inside her mouth.

“ _ F-fuck _ , princess.” He hissed. “You’re so fucking good. Your mouth is so good. You’re so beautiful with my dick deep inside your throat. Do you like it, huh? Do what I’m going to do, okay?”

She gagged a bit and he started to deepthroat the popsicle, making her do the same, following the rhythm of his hands. The same way he was praising that damn watermelon popsicle, she was praising his dick.

When he hit her throat and she whimpered, he let the popsicle fall from his hands, put both his hands on her hair and started to pound his hips hard, fucking her mouth.

He took his cock out of her mouth, watching drool and precum leaking from her mouth down her chin. He helped her to put her back against the kitchen counter and brushed his dick on her lips before putting it inside again.

Adrien grabbed the kitchen counter with his hands as he started to pound into her mouth harder, rougher.

“My  _ chattone _ … God, you’re so perfect. Your mouth is fucking me so good.” He looked down at her and almost came when he saw her eyes on him all the time. “You’re my lovely kitten, aren’t you?” He grabbed some of her hair to hold her head in place and made his hips still for a bit, his cock deep inside her mouth. “Look at you, so lovely with my hard cock inside your mouth.”

She whimpered and he let her hair go, starting to pound into her mouth again. He hissed when he felt he was near.

“Fuck yourself, my kitten. Come on, show me how wet you are.”

She moaned and the vibrations around his cock made him shiver and squeeze the counter harder. He looked down again and saw her hand in the middle of her legs, fucking herself hard, the same rhythm he was fucking her mouth.

“Shit, shit, shi- Mari!” He wrapped both of his hands on her hair to hold her head still and fucked her mouth until he came. He slid his dick out her mouth, watching some drops of cum fall on her chest as Marinette came.

He panted, his legs shaking and he sat down next to her, panting and trying to be functional since she just sucked his soul out. She put her head on his shoulder and started giggling.

“What?”

She pointed to the melted popsicle on the floor.

“You made a mess.”

“I made a mess, indeed.” He slid his finger on her chest, grabbing the cum and putting in her mouth. She opened it, exposing her tongue to him. He put the cum on it and cupped her face to kiss her.

After they shared a kiss and she swallowed his cum, she hid her face on his neck, nibbling him. Adrien moaned.

“Let me taste,” he begged.

“What?”

He grabbed her wrist and took it to his mouth, wrapping his mouth around her fingers to taste herself. Marinette moaned and bit his shoulder hard. Adrien hissed and cupped her face, kissing her and nibbling her bottom lip.

“Shower?” She panted against his mouth.

“Yes. Let’s clean ourselves.”

*

After a touchy shower, Marinette put on a dress and didn’t care about panties, since she would probably ruin them. Adrien was napping, too spent after their fun in the kitchen, so she went to the kitchen to clean the mess and make something to eat - maybe a sandwich?

But when she finished cleaning the mess with the popsicle, she was craving some popsicle now. She opened the fridge and grabbed one, cherry flavour this time.

She had just closed the refrigerator door when she felt a string around her waist. Her eyes widened as she was pulled back against a hard chest.

“You were a bad girl today in the market,  _ ma chattone _ . Teasing me when I couldn’t fuck you.” He whispered against her ear and she closed her eyes to hold back her moan.

“Was I?” She said in a bratty way and Adrien kissed her neck.

“The naughtiest kitten… So I have to punish you now.”

She moaned as he cupped one of her breasts.

“Do you want to play,  _ ma chatonne _ ?”

“Yes,  _ my Lord _ .”

Monsieur Bug took the hand that was holding the cherry popsicle and brought it to his mouth, slowly licking up the side of it. He let go of her hand and grabbed her chin, turning her face to to side and licking from her bottom parted lip to her top one. She moaned as she met his tongue with her own, tasting the sticky cherry flavor on her lips and his tongue. 

“Give me a safeword, if you wanna play the game I have in mind. A word that makes me stop everything if it’s too much.” Monsieur Bug’s lips brushed against hers and he bit her bottom lip and dragged his teeth along it before letting go. “C’mon  _ ma chattone _ , tell your bug what he wants to hear.”

Marinette whined and brought her legs together, seeking relief. She gasped when his foot slipped between hers, shifting them apart. “Don’t cum until I tell you to,  _ minette _ .” 

“Macaron,” Marinette whimpered and Monsieur Bug was taken aback. “What? You picked camembert. It’s only fair, M’Lord.” 

“Just surprised is all. Alright, macaron it is.” Monsieur Bug smirked and ran his gloved thumb along the center of her bottom lip, tugging it down. 

Her lashes lowered as heat pooled between her thighs and her body trembled with a primal need. “ _ Please, M’Lord _ .” 

Monsieur Bug ran his fingertips along her thighs and played with the hem of her dress. He brought his lips to her ear and slowly licked along the shell of it before whispering, “Are you wearing panties like a good girl?”

Marinette whimpered and heard him softly laugh. “Yes?” 

“Yes, what? You seem to have forgotten something. I can add more onto your punishment,  _ ma chatonne. _ ” Monsieur Bug brushed his lips along her ear and bit the tip of it. “Wanna try that again?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard and gasped as he suddenly yanked her dress up and over her head. She moaned and swayed her hips as his gloved hands ran over her breasts, down her taut stomach, and between her thighs. His hands barely brushed her pussy before running along her inner thighs. 

His hands ran back up to spread her sex open, causing her to bloom for him. “Someone… wasn’t telling her bug the truth, was she?” Monsieur Bug bit her ear and tugged on it. 

“N-No.  _ Ah, M’Lord _ .” Marinette moaned as he played with her wet folds with his gloved hands. 

“Bad girl. Place those gorgeous hands on the counter for me.” Monsieur Bug stepped back, grabbed her hips, and spun her to face the counter. 

She caught her fists on the counter and gasped when he gripped her hips and yanked her back, so she was slightly bent over. 

Monsieur Bug pressed his hardened length against her rounded behind and leaned over her. He shook his head her as he watched the cherry popsicle dripping down the back of her fingers. “Naughty girl, getting all dirty. Whatever should I do with you?” 

Marinette’s eyes widened as he parted his swollen lips and ran his warm tongue along the back of her fingers, gathering the sticky sweet cherry syrup onto his tongue. She shivered as he slowly rolled his hips against her ass and licked up the popsicle, before curling his tongue to bring it back into his mouth. 

“Now, don’t let it drip again. I wanna watch you suck that delicious treat like my cock. Okay, kitten?” Monsieur Bug winked at her and watched her lower her lashes and whine. Marinette slowly dipped her tongue out to lick a drip that was making its way down to her hand with a mewl. He caught a hint of a sharp fang and growled from deep within his chest, as she ran her tongue up the popsicle. “Good girl. Just like that. Now, don’t stop.” 

Marinette moaned as she focused on keeping the melting drips at bay with her lips and tongue, causing her pink lips to darken from the syrup. 

Monsieur Bug pulled away to crouch down behind her, pulling his yo-yo from his hip. He grabbed her ass and parted her cheeks, to lick from her pussy up and over the curve of her ass. Marinette gasped and let out a loud moan. The tip of his warm tongue circled her wet entrance and curled once inside, before he took it out to lick up and over her ass again. She whimpered and pressed her ass closer to him. 

He smacked her ass cheek with his palm and gripped it before letting go. Marinette gasped as he swung the yo-yo out to catch the string. He ran the yo-yo around her waist and across her left hip to wrap around her upper thigh, before bringing it up and over the same hip, pulling it around to her other hip, running it back around her upper thigh so that the string formed a hip harness that framed her pussy when he brought the yo-yo back over her hip. He slipped the yo-yo through the front to knot it in place and tucked the yo-yo beneath the string on her left hip. 

Monsieur Bug grabbed the string on her right hip and spun her around. She gasped when he stood up to catch her. She moaned as he grabbed the popsicle from her, taking in her red swollen lips. He leaned down with his fingers beneath her chin to lick along her bottom lip and flick the top one. “Mmm… cherries. My favorite.” 

Marinette softly moaned and purred as her fangs elongated more when she parted her lips. Her fang pricked his tongue and he moaned as she wrapped her lips around it to suck on the wound, causing the sweet cherry flavor to mix with something darker. She moaned and watched him break the kiss to run his tongue along the side of the popsicle, slowly taking it to the back of his throat with a deep groan that sent a shiver up her spine. 

He grabbed the popsicle from her hand and licked from the bottom to the top. He brought her hands behind her back. “Don’t touch.”

Monsieur Bug put the stick of the popsicle between his teeth, unhooking his yo-yo and bringing it back between her legs and up to tie her wrists in place. He slipped the yo-yo between her hands. 

He took the popsicle from his mouth and licked up the side of it to catch a drip. “Be a good girl and hold that for me, please.”

Marinette whined and gripped the yo-yo in her hands with her legs spread. Monsieur Bug smirked and grabbed her hip, spinning her back around. He peered down at her feet that were now together and she quickly spread them again. He nodded with a smile and her gaze watched him lower the popsicle. 

“Remember, you can tell me to stop with your little magic word, okay?” He watched her nod with one side of his lips curled up. 

She gasped and shivered when she felt the cold desert slide up her left inner thigh and down the right one. She softly moaned as the sticky cold treat went back up her right inner thigh and slipped between her thighs. He slowly ran the tip of the popsicle over her swollen clit, between her folds, and back up to her clit. She moaned as the cold made her lips part, showcasing her sharp fangs to him. He groaned and curled his tongue to lick the tip of one of them before biting her bottom lip. 

Marinette moaned as she kissed him and teased herself on the cold popsicle. He broke the kiss and continued to run the cold treat up her stomach. “Don’t move those beautiful hips,  _ ma chatonne. _ ” 

Marinette whimpered and shivered as he ran the popsicle up between her breasts and circled each nipple, causing them to harden from the cold. She flung her head back in a moan, trying to keep her hips from moving. Monsieur bug brought the popsicle up her neck, tracing her swollen parted lips with the tip of it. 

“Suck it. Show me how you’d worship my cock between those gorgeous lips I love so much.” He watched her through his long lashes as she kept her hungry gaze locked on his and dipped her tongue out to slowly cicle the tip with it. 

He bit his bottom lip as she ran her tongue from the base of the popsicle, up to right below the tip, flicking her tongue for a moment, before continuing up to wrap her warm lips around the tip. She watched him swallow hard as she took the popsicle all the way to the back of her mouth and deepthroated it with a moan. 

Monsieur Bug took the popsicle from her mouth and traced her sticky sweet lips with his warm tongue, before kissing her fully on the lips. He slowly licked the trail he made of sticky cherry syrup with his tongue, causing Marinette to moan and struggle to not roll her hips. He lavished her between her thighs with his tongue and stood back up, pressing the tip of the popsicle back between her lips. 

“Bite it with your fang for me.” He smirked and watched her sink a fang into the icy treat, biting it and bringing the cold tip of the popsicle into her warm mouth with her tongue. 

He suddenly gripped her chin and brushed his lips against hers, dipping his tongue between her lips to pass the cherry flavored popsicle piece between their mouths. A moan escaped their mouths as he stole the smaller piece of popsicle from her mouth and pulled away to crunch it with a smirk. 

“Do you want me?” Monsieur Bug gave her a dangerous expression as his emerald gaze smoldered. 

“Yes, Sir.” She moaned as she watched him. 

“Have you been a good girl for me?” Monsieur Bug searched her hungry gaze. Marinette nodded and watched his gaze trail down and up her body. “You have to tell me. Yes, Sir. Or No, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette whimpered, and he suddenly grabbed her hips and set her on the counter. She grabbed his biceps as he leaned in to hungrily trail open-mouthed kisses up her neck and nibbled and sucked on his pulse point. 

He dropped transformation and yanked her closer to the edge of the counter, as her hip harness dissolved with his suit. Marinette gasped as she felt bare skin and realized he was naked. His cock brushed against her wet folds and she cursed under her breath in a moan, as she ran the tip of her nose against the pulse point beneath his earlobe. She moaned and pulled him closer, reaching for anything she could. 

Her long nails grazed his skin and dug into his back as he suddenly entered her pussy, thrusting hard into her and making her sink her fangs into his neck when she bit him. He let out a loud groan and Marinette gasped and quickly kissed and licked the wound she had accidentally made. 

“Sorry.” Marinette blushed as she sucked on the mark she had made. 

“It- no, it’s fine. Into it.” Adrien panted as he gripped her ass with his nails and pumped into her. 

She squealed as he yanked her from the counter and turned around, hitting his back against the edge of the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his nails bit into her ass, as he lifted her up and slammed her back down onto his cock. She captured his lips with a moan and hungrily ran her tongue along his in time with her kisses, while he used his muscular arms to slam her up and down onto his cock faster and harder. She broke the kiss to scream as she came hard, coating his cock in her arousal. 

Adrien groaned and pulled out of her, long enough to shove everything on the kitchen island off and onto the floor. He threw her onto the island and she scooted back to give him room. Adrien grabbed her hips with a smirk and pant, suddenly yanking her towards himself and covered her pussy with his warm mouth. She cried out as her toes curled and her back arched, causing her breasts to kiss the air. Adrien moaned and reached down to stoke his cock as he worked her with his tongue and mouth until she was trembling, gripping his hair and tugging on it. Her hips thrusted up as she rolled them and came hard again with a loud moan. 

He gave her one more lick, circled the tip of his cock with his thumb and let it go to plant his palms onto the island. Marinette panted and licked her lips, as she watched him suddenly lift himself up onto the island with an expression of a predator going after it’s prey. 

_ “Shit _ .” Marinette gasped between her lips as he was suddenly on top of her, pinning her to the island with her hands above her head and his cock slamming between her thighs and into her pussy. 

Adrien moaned against her neck as he thrusted hard and fast, running a hand down the side of her body and along her thigh. He hiked up her leg and thrusted deeper, slipping his forearms beneath both her legs and lifting her up, as he sat back on his heels to fuck her harder and deeper. The tip of his cock brushed her g-spot and she rolled her hips, gripping his thighs as she came again. Adrien moaned and slipped his arms out from under her legs, catching his weight onto his palms beside her head.

Marinette groaned and grabbed his biceps, yanking him down on top of her. She slowly licked up the shell of his ear and back down, nicking his earlobe with her fang. “Cum in me. Claim me.”

“I want to. You have no… idea how badly I want to, kitten. But I can’t.” Adrien groaned and right as he was about to cum, he ripped himself from her and pumped his hand along his cock. 

Marinette whimpered as she watched streams of warm cum land between her breasts and along her stomach. She panted and licked her lips as she watched him moan and softly hum, while his hand strokes slowed down. 

She went to get up and he touched her chest with his hand. “Let me clean you up.” 

Marinette relaxed back against the island as he got down to grab a towel to clean her up. She softly hummed as he took care of her. He cleaned his cock with the towel and helped her off the kitchen island. 

She wrapped her arms around him and trailed kisses up between his pecs and reached up on her toes to bite and nibble on his chin. Adrien tilted his head down to capture her lips. 

“You know… you’ve interrupted my popsicle eating twice now?” Marinette picked on him and watched him smirk. 

“Oh, did I? Too bad. Did you not like your two desserts?” Adrien touched her chin and licked her lips before brushing his lips against hers. 

“The desserts I got were so much better. Thank you.” Marinette kissed him one more time before shoving his chest to walk away and shower the sticky syrup off her body.

Adrien scoffed and leaned against the counter with his hands gripping it. He reached up and ran his thumb along the bite mark, bringing his thumb away to look at the smear of red on it.

“ _ God,  _ she’s really something.” He brought the pad of his thumb to his lips with a smile and blushing cheeks. 

“So… you almost came in her. Still feeling that claiming urge and calling her just a friend…” Plagg teased him and Tikki shoved him in the side. 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s being a Stinky Sock.” Tikki shot a glare at Plagg.

“I take that as a compliment, Sugar Cube.” Plagg winked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t have to rush into things. It’s okay to take your time. Sometimes taking your time is better than rushing head first into things. Like someone I know.” Tikki shot Plagg a glance, watching how the kwami was leaning back and throwing camembert into his greedy mouth. 

“What…?” Plagg sat up and shot his paws at her. 

“My point is… take your time. Let your heart decide.” Tikki smiled and Adrien sighed, as he grabbed water from the fridge. 

“Only problem is? My heart already has decided. It’s hers I’m worried about.” Adrien fell back against the counter, cracking the water bottle open, and bringing it to his lips to take a long drink. “And I’m scared of losing her.”

*

They had a perfect dinner - and for a moment, Marinette thought they were on a date.

They decorated the deck with candles and set the table with plates - and like the romantic dork he was, Adrien put a flower vase in the middle of it, making Marinette giggle.

They cooked dinner together and like they were fighting an akuma, they moved in sync in the kitchen. They were so fluid that they looked like a married couple.

Neither of them mentioned how they worked well together or how they stopped sometimes just to share innocent and gentle kisses, caresses, touches, so gentle and pure that they couldn’t blame the heat for it this time.

When dinner was ready, they changed their clothes due to some sauce marks on their shirts. Marinette decided to wear a strapless green dress and tied her hair in a braid, like her tail when she was transformed.

Adrien almost died and stumbled when he tried to pull the chair for her - and she really tried to stop staring at him with that beautiful wine shirt and white shorts that he was wearing.

The dinner was incredible, they talked and laughed and teased the other. Music was playing and their kwamis were eating with them. The wind was gentle and the salty smell of the ocean made the night refreshing.

It was a more incredible, sweet and perfect date than they dreamed.

When the dinner was over, Tikki and Plagg flew to kwamis know where; Marinette and Adrien washed the dishes together, again stopping every second to share kisses and touches.

Marinette had her arms sunk to her elbows in the soapy water when Adrien put his hands on her hips, staying behind her, and bent to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, his scent wrapping around her as he kissed her temple this time. He brushed her arms until he reached her hands and helped her with the plate she was cleaning.

She giggled a bit and he put his chin on her shoulder.

“What?”

“We’re acting like a married couple,” she joked and felt him tensing for a second. Worried that she went too far, she started to babble. “I mean, you don’t need to help me and hug me, not that I am against it, but I-”

He silenced her with a gentle peck and she blinked as she stared at him.

“I got it. I mean, I can stop if-”

“No. It’s… it’s nice to be near you without wanting to rip off your clothes. Not that I don’t like the idea of ripping off your clothes and fuck, shut the fuck up, Marinette!” She blushed and Adrien laughed loud, kissing her cheek harder.

“God, you’re so cute.”

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Adrien, who licked her cheek as answer.

Playing like two kids, they finished the dishes. Adrien grabbed her hand and was guiding her to their room when she pulled him gentle, making their bodies collide.

She looked into his eyes and he smiled, a little unsure what she was staring at. Slowly, she reached for his face and caressed his cheek to his chin with her fingertips, like she was recording his face in her memory with the touch.

“Marinette…?” He whispered to not scare her, since she looked very concentrated in her task.

Her hand lowered to his collarbone and she lowered her eyes to where her hand was. She opened one button, two buttons, three buttons, slowly, her hand shaking and Adrien shivered when her cold hand spread on his chest, right where his heart was beating fast.

She looked up at him and kissed him gently. Adrien got surprised with the slow way her lips were moving against his, how her tongue was shy, like she was hesitant to kiss him.

But the most surprising thing was when his tongue brushed her teeth, he couldn’t feel her fangs. She broke the kiss, her mouth near his, their breathing mixing as they stared at each other.

Adrien moaned and cupped her face with both hands, kissing her hard. Marinette hugged him, her hands spreading on his hair, wrapping her fingers around the golden strands.

His hand cupped her breast over her dress and she broke the kiss, her cheeks red as she brushed her thumb on his lips.

“Can we… can we not fuck now?” She asked and Adrien frowned. “I know I’m in heat and I should want to be fucking you senseless, but… tomorrow I’ll be on you all day and I just want to spend some moment with you without thinking with my pussy, you know?” 

He swallowed hard, trying to convince himself that he shouldn’t feel hopeful. She must be just tired after fucking four?  _ five _ ? times today and just want a bit of rest before the hell day that would be tomorrow.

Yeah, it was just this, not that she wanted him more than her hot, living dildo, or that she was in love with him as much he was in love with her, or that she wanted to run away with him to a deserted island and have three kids and a hamster that would be called-

“Adrien?”

“Yes?” He shook his head. “Yeah, of course. Actually, I would love to.”

She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“So, movie time?”

*

“Do they hurt?”

Adrien shook his head and smiled, kissing her nose. Marinette frowned, caressing the huge purple mark on his neck. Biting her bottom lip, she kissed the wound on where his neck met his shoulder, from her earlier actions.

“I don’t mind the hickeys. I don’t have any photoshoot for now, so you can mark me as much as you want.”

“Do you want to put some ice on it? It is really ugly.”

“It’s not ugly!” He frowned and kissed the corner of her mouth and she shivered with the gentle touch. “It’s the mark that makes me belong to you.”

She shivered again. He really should stop saying those words because one day she would believe them - and she knew that for how beautiful and tempting his words were, they weren’t true.

He wasn’t hers and she wasn’t his. It was just sex and it was just to help her with her heat, nothing more than that.

They put on cozy clothes - she opted for one of his shirts and a pair of green boyshort panties and he put on a hoodie and a pair of boxers - and cuddled on the couch.

Marinette was laying over Adrien, their legs intertwined and her head on his chest. He played with her hair, distracted with the movie, and Marinette couldn’t concentrate, her heart beating fast as she tried to focus on anything besides the words that wanted to leave her mouth.

She begged him to claim her - she thought it was just for him to cum inside her, but she never asked Luka to claim her - and he had cum inside her when they were dating.

When Adrien was showering for their dinner, she asked Plagg what her words meant. Why she wanted Adrien to claim her. Her kwami sighed and sat on her knee, making her really nervous, because Plagg was serious - and the kwami was never serious.

“He is your other part - and you are ready to let him complete you. But this is nothing new, right? You loved him since you were 13.”

Yeah, she loved him since she was 13… but does he still love her? Or did he move on since nothing romantic had happened between them?

Maybe it was just sex. Maybe the reason why he was helping her was because he was Mister Bug, her partner. Maybe it was because the bounding between them, created by their miraculouses.

After all, she was a black cat, bad luck was her power. She could destroy everything she touched, but she wouldn’t destroy their partnership because her stupid heart couldn’t move on.

She wouldn’t tell him how much she loved him - and how much she wanted him to love her back. It was better to have him as a friend and her friend with benefits during her heat than tell him the truth and lose him.

She could love him at distance - but she couldn’t live without him.


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! Today is lovely Luna's birthday!!!! We hope you love this chapter! Thank you for all of the amazing comments! We've loved them all! Also, as a warning there is a small moment in this chapter where Marinette uses her claws and fangs to distract herself from something. That's what the self-injury tag is for. Anyway, other than that! Enjoy! <3**

_ Twenty four seven got you on my mind _

_ Darlin’ I don’t have the time _

_ My body wants you night and day _

_ I’m losing all control of me _

* * *

Adrien woke up to whining and fussing. Lazily, he opened his eyes to find Marinette naked next to him, hugging a pillow so hard that he was surprised the object was whole. He noticed that she was still sleeping, but it didn’t stop her whining and biting the pillow hard, her fangs sticking to her pillow.

“Mari?” He called, with a low voice, turning the bedside lamp on since it was still dark. She was panting, sweaty, her hips grinding against another pillow.

Adrien gulped, feeling suddenly hot. She had warned him that day 4 was a hell, but he didn’t think he would see her like  _ that _ . He sat on the bed and stretched out his arm to wake her.

“ _ Adrien _ ,” she moaned and he froze, his heart stopping for a half second and restarting again, beating faster.

Was she… was she dreaming of him?!

“ _ Ma chatonne? _ ” He whispered, scared to wake her suddenly. “Hey, Mari. I’m here.”

She whined again and grinded her core against the pillow, moaning again. Adrien closed his eyes, feeling his dick beg for attention because how was he supposed to be serious and not horny when the  _ love of his life was having a wet dream about him? _

“Come on, my love, I’m here.” He whispered and laid down next to her. Like she could feel him, she let the pillow go and hugged him hard, wrapping her legs around his hips.

She sighed like she was satisfied and Adrien felt a purr. He chuckled, kissed her forehead and watched her sleeping in his arms, for three seconds, because she spread her hands on his ass and grinded her hips against his leg.

She was  _ so wet _ .

Adrien groaned and closed his eyes, putting his hands on her hips to hold her still. Marinette mumbled a complaint and her fingers scratched his back and she moved again.

“Mari. Love, wait…” he panted and looked at her face, seeing that she was still sleeping. “Wake up, my love.”

“Hmm.”

Adrien looked under the covers, seeing her arousal dripping down his leg as she moved her hips, humping against his leg and moaning like a needy kitten.

“Marinette, please,” he begged and shook her shoulder to try to wake her, but she was too deep in her horny wet dream to notice his attempts.

He knew it was her heat and that she would be embarrassed when she woke up and realized what she did. But she was so warm and wet and beautiful, her face in a sleepy and horny expression that made his dick throb and beg to be touched.

But he really should wake her. He moved her, called her name, kissed her neck and bit her shoulder, but nothing woke her. She was so exhausted that she couldn’t open her eyes, but her hips didn’t stop moving.

“Come on, my kitty. Wake up.” He cupped her face and pecked her lips. One, two, three times, but she didn’t move. Sighing, Adrien brushed her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead gently.

His hands palmed her ass and laid her on the mattress, hovering over her. He put his hands on the mattress, her head in the middle, as he looked at her with a sweet smile on his lips.

She was breathing hard, almost panting. He watched her chest rising fast and he could hear the sound of the sheets as she moved her legs trying to grind her pussy against something. He licked his lips, trying to figure out what he could to to help her with her… wet problem.

He started slowly to give her time to wake up if she felt his touch. He kissed her forehead first, slowly, tasting her sweaty skin, then he lowered to her eyes, kissing each one in the softest way possible. Her nose, her chin, her cheeks. He repeated the kisses once more and Marinette hummed his name, making him smirk.

He kissed her neck and peppered kisses until he reached her ear. He wrapped his mouth around her ear lobe and sucked it, making her shiver and whine. He nibbled it and let it go.

“More?” He asked in her ear and Marinette whined again. “Got you,  _ ma chattone _ .”

He moved to her collarbone, kissing it. He chose some places to bite and mark her, leaving beautiful red marks on her tanned skin. Still kissing and biting her and with one hand still supporting his weight, he moved the other to her belly and ran his fingertips over it, going up over her body, passing between her breasts until it reached her collarbone.

“Wake up, kitten.” He whispered against her mouth as his hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed a bit. Marinette cried out, her legs wrapping around his waist to grind her pussy on his dick.

Adrien held the groan that wanted to leave his mouth and grinded his dick against her.

“Come on, my princess. Wake up so I can fuck you.”

She babbled something and he could understand only his name and 'fuck.' Chuckling, he put his face on her neck and moved his leg to put it between her legs.

“Since you don’t want to wake for me…” He whispered and started to kiss her hair, feeling her scent. “I will let you do whatever you want with me.”

“ _ Adrien _ .” She whispered and he could feel her grinding against his leg. He hugged her hard, laying over her gently to not squeeze her and let himself be enveloped by her.

She hugged him, her nails scratching his back hard as she moved her hips faster and faster. She was wetting his thigh and he knew that he would have to change the sheets when it was over, but fuck it, because the sounds that were leaving her mouth were fuel enough for his wet dreams for years. She was so warm, so wet, so  _ his _ .

He brushed his dick against her hip and that made her choke and embrace him harder. She moved her head to hide her face on his neck and she started to tease his skin with her fangs.

“Come on, kitten, bite me. I know you want to mark me as yours. Break my skin, mark me, ma-make me be  _ yours _ .” He babbled and like the good girl she was, she bit his neck as she fucked herself on his leg.

He put his hands on her hips and helped her increase the rhythm until she started to babble nonsense as she reached her orgasm. Panting against his ear, Marinette whispered something that made him freeze.

“I love you.”

*****

Marinette woke in the bed, sweat, and with her pussy begging for release. She moaned as she complained and rolled in bed, searching for something cold.

Her hand found a hot and delicious body that she knew belonged to her partner. She opened her eyes slowly and it took a while for her vision to get used to the room, since the curtains were closed and everything was dark.

She wanted to jump him and fuck him senseless.

“Marinette,”

She turned her head to the side and saw Tikki flying next to her face and looking at her with a kind smile.

“Hey,” she said, her voice hoarse.

“You should let Adrien rest a bit. He just fell asleep because he was helping you with your heat and cleaning up the mess you made.”

Marinette felt heat run over her cheeks and she sat down slowly, seeing that the sheets under her were different from the ones that she laid last night. She turned her head to the floor and saw a wet towel dirty with cum.

“Did I-” She swallowed. “Did I do all that mess?”

“Oh, no. Adrien had to take care of himself and had to clean his chest.”

“Oh," She panted. “He had cum all over him. Got it.” She licked her lips and tried to not whimper and jump on Adrien  _ again _ .

“Why don’t you drink some water?” Tikki suggested and Marinette nodded, getting up. Her legs were jelly and she had to support herself in the bed to walk to her suitcase. “Is it the heat?”

“Y-yeah.” She could feel her fangs brushing her bottom lip as she talked. “It will get worse.”

“So another reason to let Adrien rest, so he can help you.”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Her head was fuzzy and the room spun around her when she sniffed his scent mixed with the sex scent impregnating the room.

She needed to leave and soon.

Marinette crouched and grabbed the first panties she found in her suitcase and wore them, leaving the bedroom, and closing the door behind her to try to let Adrien rest when she needed him so much.

Marinette heard Tikki’s advice and drank water. She made breakfast, stopping every five seconds to grind against something to decrease the pulsing need between her legs.

She ate, crossing her legs and trying to control the heat that was screaming for release. She tried to distract herself watching porn, using her hands, but it wasn’t enough.

She needed Adrien’s dick and she needed it  _ now _ .

Marinette walked into the bedroom and found Adrien asleep with his left hand beneath the pillow, hugging it and laying on his side. She crawled into bed beside him and laid down, peering at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She worried her bottom lip as she clenched her legs together. Her heat was still ravaging through her body and causing her to need more. She slowly ran her hand beneath the sheet and along his muscular thigh, trailing her fingertips up to his hip. Her fingers ran down to settle between his thighs and she caressed his balls. 

Adrien snuggled against his pillow and slightly widened his legs as she ran her fingers up to caress his cock. It was soft and smooth. Her fingers traced the shaft and up and over the lip of the tip. She placed her fingertips around it and slowly ran them up and down, softly grazing the head. He parted his lips in a moan with his eyes closed. 

She continued to tease him with her hand, feeling his cock harden and flex within her fingertips. She bit her bottom lip as he closed his thighs and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body in his sleep. She ran her fingers down the underside of his hardened length, pushing it against his body as she put her leg over his hips. He slowly opened his eyes and peered at her through his long lashes, running his hand down her back to settle on her ass. He gently brushed his lips against hers as her hips and hand ground against his cock. 

She ran her fingers to the top of his hardened length and teased the swollen tip against her lace panties, causing him to thrust against her. He rocked his hips, begging for entrance with his hard cock. Marinette softly moaned against his lips and rolled her hips in time with his, begging for more. Her own fingers teased her wet folds through the lace and his cock at the same time, while their hips rocked. 

Marinette let him go and rolled onto her back, raising her hips from the bed to remove her panties. She threw them to the side and he rolled her back towards him. Marinette placed her leg over his hips and ran her hand along his hardened length again, teasing his swollen tip against her wet folds. He rolled his hips and kissed her, as she brushed her pussy against his cock. She moaned and brought the tip to her entrance, teasing herself and him at the same time. She ran her soft fingertips along his aching cock and rolled her hips, letting the tip slide in a bit and get wet. 

She moaned and continued to stroke his cock, while running it up and down her wet slit to dip into her entrance. Adrien moaned and got lost in her kiss, as his tongue and lips brushed against hers. Adrien grabbed her hips as his slick head caught on her entrance again. He thrusted hard, sliding into her halfway. His cock teased and drove her wild as he began to lazily thrust into her, while she rolled her hips in time with his. She grabbed his bicep and panted as she bounced up and down on his cock before rolling her hips. Her clit swelled and ached, begging for release. 

Adrien thrusted into her fast and hard, causing her to speed up her bounces. He stopped and slowed it down, pulling out to tease her wet folds with the tip before sliding back in. He smacked her ass and grabbed her thigh, yanking her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. 

She squealed and placed her hands beside his shoulders, rolling her hips and sliding further down onto his cock. They moaned out in unison as he sank into her soaking wet pussy. Marinette peered down with a moan as she bit her bottom lip. She rolled her hips, brushing her swollen clit against his smooth pelvis. 

She was so wet. So wet that the sounds of her pussy slamming down on his cock echoed out and drove him more wild. “ _ God, I love the sound your wet pussy makes when my big cock is fucking it hard and fast. _ ” 

Marinette whined and moaned louder at his words. He lifted her up by her ass and planted his heels into the mattress, raising his hips to fuck her fast and hard. He ran his hands up to her hips and she quickly bounced her ass up and down with fast hip rolls. He hissed and groaned loud as she bounced fast with just her hips and ass for a moment. She lowered back down against him and rolled and circled her hips, teasing her clit. Adrien ran his hands up to her breasts, pinching her nipples and teasing them through her white tank top. She gasped and moaned as she felt her toes curl and her muscles flex. The pressure built up in her body and within moments she was over the edge and screaming in ecstasy. 

Adrien moaned as he rode out her orgasm, thrusting up into her wet pussy and letting the wet sounds echo out around them. She slowed down her hips and licked her lips with a soft hum. Adrien smirked and grabbed her ass to lift her off of his hips. 

Marinette climbed off of him and got onto her hands and knees. He ran his hands over her ass to her hips and gripped it, yanking her closer to himself and slamming into her wet pussy. She gasped and cried out in a moan as he began to thrust slow before amping up and going faster, chasing his own orgasm. 

She gasped and moaned as she peered over her shoulder at him, watching his lips part and his cheeks flush. How he was so close and she could tell by how his cock swelled within her. She moaned and gasped as he hit the peak, pulling out to stroke his slender fingers around his hardened length and came on her ass cheek. She moaned as streams of warm cum landed on her soft skin and ran down slowly. 

Adrien kissed her back and pulled out to grab a tissue to clean her up with. He came back and ran the tissue along his cum, cleaning up the mess he had made. Marinette sighed and got on her back, as Adrien left to throw away the tissue before laying down next to her again. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body, snuggling his face into her hair. “Now, sleep.” 

Marinette softly giggled and grabbed his muscular forearm, pulling it up to gently bite and kiss it before falling asleep in his arms. 

*****

Marinette touched Adrien's chest and pushed him back, causing him to stumble backwards. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed as he fell back to sit on it with his palms beside his thighs. He swallowed hard and peered up at her with parted lips and heavily lidded eyes, taking her in.

"What, bugaboy?" She smirked and her fangs made Adrien's heart flip. "Scared?"

"We... We fucked, like, twenty minutes ago."

"Hmmmm, true, but guess what?" She hummed, putting her hand on his chest and pushing until he was laying on the bed. Marinette hovered over him and licked her lips as she watched his lips with hunger.

"W-what?"

She sat back on his hips and rolled her own with her hands on his muscular pecs, teasing him, as she slowly slid her fingertips down to the hem of her dress. She pulled it up and over her head, causing his gaze to follow it. He whined as she tossed her dress off the bed. 

"You're not wearing anything?" Adrien nearly choked as she softly giggled at him.

"Why wear something when I know it'll just get wet?" She ran her nails along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up his torso and chasing it with open-mouthed kisses. She teased him with her warm tongue and mouth, nipping his skin with her teeth on the way up. She left his shirt around his wrists and slammed them down above his head. "Hold those there for me and tell me your safeword." 

"Camembert." Adrien swallowed hard and moaned as she leaned down to lick and nibble on his pulse point. "What are you going to do with me?" 

"Well... since you love how my pussy tastes so much... and you were so good today... I thought you deserved a little taste." Marinette moaned and kissed along his jawline to nibble and suck on his earlobe with a soft purr.

Adrien closed his eyes, feeling his imminent death coming. She had warned him, saying how sex starved she was during the fourth day of her heat, but he didn’t believe it.

Actually, he  _ did _ believe. But he thought he would be able to follow her rhythm.

Guess he would just die then.

She brushed her fangs against his abs, her eyes, staring at him to search for any sign of discomfort. His chest rose and fell in harsh breaths, as she trailed kisses along each ab. He bit his bottom lip as she slowly licked around one of his nipples, grazing it with her fang before wrapping her red lips around it to suck on it. Adrien let out a low moan, as she pulled away to tease his peaked nipple with the tip of her warm tongue. 

“Don’t you wish you could touch me? Don’t you wish that your warm mouth was on my wet pussy, making me rock my hips and moan your name? My fingers in your hair, tugging and making you beg for my hand to be around your hard cock instead?” Marinette spoke against his warm skin as she trailed kisses over to his other nipple. She slowly swirled her tongue around it and flicked it. “Don’t you wish you could dip your tongue inside my pussy while I roll my hips and ride you like you’re the most gorgeous thing in the world. Use you like a chair like the good man that you are.” 

Adrien moaned and whimpered as he fought against the binds. He licked his lips and raised his hips, trying to seek relief. She rolled her hips for a moment as she nibbled up to his neck. Her lips parted and her fangs gently grazed up to his ear. “Don’t you want a taste? Don’t you want my pussy on your sexy lips, pinning you down and giving you what’s yours?” 

“ _ Ah...fuck, Mari. _ ” Adrien trembled as her nails trailed up his arms and slowly spread over his shirt. 

“Beg to be freed, if you wanna touch, Bugaboy.” Marinette whispered in his ear as she slowly licked along the shell of it.

“ _ Please let me touch you, have you, kiss you, lick you. Let me spoil you and make you feel amazing, please. Please, ma minette! _ Let me have you. All of you.” Adrien frantically tugged against the fabric, as she held it in place.

“I don’t know… do you deserve to have this amazing pussy on your face?” Marinette smirked and tugged on the shirt, pulling his hands up to be between her breasts. He whimpered as she ran his bound hands between her breasts, dragging them down to let him barely graze her skin. She brought his hands near one of her nipples, tracing along the bottom curve of her breast. “Do you want to be free, My Lord?” 

Adrien licked his lips and groaned as she ran his fingers close to her peaked nipple before pulling it away from it. “Aht! Not until you ask nicely.” 

Adrien whined as she slowly trailed his fingers over to her other breast, not letting him touch her nipple again. A deep growl echoed from his chest, as she trailed his hands down her taut stomach. His pinkies grazed the smooth area right above her clit and she brought his hands back up her body. “I hate you so much right now.”

“Mmm…” Marinette slowly rolled her hips in a circle to tease him, while she brought the fabric of his shirt between her lips. “I don’t think you do. I think you…” 

“Wanna fuck you senseless.” Adrien growled and peered up at her with a frustrated expression.

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Marinette took his wrists in her slender hands. “I was going to say you need to ask for freedom.” 

“Please let me touch you.” Adrien begged and watched her tug on the soft fabric with her fangs. “Let me go, baby girl.” 

Marinette smiled and let the fabric go with a snap. “Okay, because you’re being such a good man. I’ll let you go.” She gently ran her hands up beneath the fabric around his wrists and pushed it up and over his hands, throwing it onto the bed beside them. “Now you can touch.” She slipped his hands onto her breasts as she crawled up his body.

She placed each knee around his head. A pure sin-filled laugh left her lips when she saw his eyes widen with what was in front of him.

“What, my lord?” She licked her lips. “Do you like what you see?”

“You’re dripping…” he murmured, his voice hoarse with desire as his finger slid along her inner thigh.

“No.” She said and he froze with her voice tone. “With your tongue.”

Adrien groaned and tried to move his hands.

“Oh, no, no, no. No touching, my love. Just… your… tongue.” She said softly as she brushed his bangs from his face. “Hmmm, you need to shave.”

“I have been busy.”

“Yeah?” She played along as her hands cupped his face. “With who?”

“This crazy sexy cat who is driving me insane.”

“What a shame. Because I was thinking I’d drive you more insane…” She smirked and turned his face to the right. “Kiss it, love it like you want to do with my pussy.”

Adrien gave some open-mouthed kisses over her thigh and she lowered herself until his lips brushed her clit. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, her hands opening on his hair and wrapping her fingers around it.

Adrien groaned, his hands opening on the back of her thighs. She moaned and rolled her hips slowly, letting his tongue play with her clit.

“You are so good.” She moaned and he moaned, making her shiver. Everything was so intense, so hot, due to her heat. His fingers squeezed her thighs and she bet that she would have bruises tomorrow. “So good for me,  _ mon amour _ .”

Adrien wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked hard. The sounds that left her mouth were so sinful that he felt his cock throb.

He moved his head to the side, starting to kiss and nibble her skin next to her pussy, teasing her. Marinette moaned in complaint, but like the little shit he was, he just chuckled and continued his task.

Marinette groaned, pulled his hair and he moaned louder. A shiver ran down her spine and she raised her hips, sitting on his chest and cupping his face to make him stare at her.

She bent over, her nose brushing against his, while she stared at him with a dangerous expression.

“Are you going to play this game, bugaboy?” She whispered and he swallowed hard. “Are you going to really tease your  _ minette _ ?”

“Why, my princess, can’t deal with a bit of teasing?”

“I think you talked too much.” She moved and she sat on his face when he opened his mouth to give her some sassy answer. “Now, I will ride your pretty face and you will make me cum again…” She pulled him hard a bit to hear his groan. “And again…” She rolled her hips and felt his tongue playing with her clit. “And…  _ again _ .”

She started moving her hips slowly at first, paying attention to his breathing. All of her body was screaming at her to throw caution from the window and ride him until she was satisfied, but she controlled the feral heat cat she was.

She wanted to wrap her fingers around his hair, hold his head still and ride his face. To have her nails scratching his scalp as she fucked herself on his mouth harder.

But instead, she put her hands on the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she rolled her hips. Adrien moaned and his tongue licked all of her slit slowly.

A breathy moan was his answer and he smiled, cupping her ass. Marinette rolled her hips harder and he squeezed her ass to bring her pussy closer.

“ _ A-Adrien _ .” She cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples with her fingers. “Yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ fu-AAAH _ !” She screamed when he slapped her ass, the burning of the impact running through her veins.

Oh, she was trying to be a good girl. She was trying to hold her feral hunger for him, but he  _ had _ to slap her. Hissing, she grabbed his face and held it still.

“Okay, my little tease.” Her tongue played with her fangs as she moved her hips slowly. “I will fuck your face now. I gave you a chance to be a good boy, but of course you wanted to misbehave.”

Adrien made some sound and she bet it was him trying to speak, but she was so close to the edge and she needed to cum at least three times. Her heat was eating her alive and it was like fire was running inside her veins.

So she did what she should do to solve her problem: she held his face still and started to fuck herself on his mouth in the hardest and fastest way she could possibly do without hurting him.

Her first orgasm of the session hit her and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. With the adrenaline of her orgasm, she moved her hips again to hit another one.

She let his face go when she felt another one close and she put her hands behind herself, on his shoulders to steady herself. The sound that left Adrien’s mouth was muffled but it was still able to make all of her body shiver.

His hands wrapped around her legs to hold her still this time and she moaned.

“You’re so good, your mouth is making me feel so good, hmm, Adrien, I could- I wish I could fuck myself over your mouth all day. It fucks me so hard like your cock,  _ mmmmph _ .” She babbled, her hands, caressing her body, teasing her nipples and pinching them.

Adrien moaned against her pussy, rolling his tongue along her wet folds as her arousal dripped down his chin and along his neck. She gasped and moaned as he sucked and teased her clit, using his tongue to tease her while she began to roll her hips again. 

“God, you’re amazing. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.  _ Fuck _ , Adrien… Mmmm…” Marientte felt his tongue slip back inside her pussy, causing her to cry out and moan. She brought one of her hands back down to sink into his hair, tugging as she rolled her hips with a calculated movement. “Fuck, you feel so good in my tight, wet, pussy. Fucking me hard and so, so good.  _ Ah… don’t stop. Harder. I’m so close. Fuck, wonder bug. _ ” 

Adrien groaned and curled his tongue slightly, darting it in and out of her as she rode his face. He swirled his tongue around the best he could as she circled her hips. He pulled his tongue out and she rolled her hips, causing the tip of it to tease along her folds. “Fuck, Adrien… That’s it. Just like that.  _ Ah, Adrien… Make me cum. I’m so close. I’m almost there. Faster. _ ”

Adrien grabbed her hips and held her still over his face so he could quickly flick his tongue along her hardened bud. He felt her thighs and muscles tremble and flex beneath his fingertips. Adrien suddenly yanked her down onto his mouth, wrapping his lips around her clit to suck hard while flicking his tongue along it.

Marinette burst out in a loud scream with bucking hips, as she sank both hands into his hair and rubbed her pussy against his mouth harder and faster. She lost all control as she came hard, screaming and moaning nonsense. Adrien panted and moaned as her hips slowed down. He pushed her up, sucking on her lips and letting them go with a wet pop. He groaned as she slid down his body to brush her wet pussy along his hard cock. Adrien let out a loud moan, as her eyes traced his slick swollen lips. 

She softly giggled and brushed her lips against his, tasting herself on them.

“Satisfied?” He asked a little breathless as she smirked.

“Not at all. Again.”

“I’m fucked.”

“No. Not yet.” She licked her lips as she kissed his chest, down to his dick. “But we’re going to change this now.”

*****

After eating her out until she passed out, Adrien’s body was begging for rest. But he knew that if he stayed in bed, Marinette would wake up and get all wrapped up on him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to cuddle and wake up with her all around him, but his dick needed rest before it exploded.

So he put his pillow where he was and watched her nuzzle it and become comfy with it between her arms. She sighed, satisfied, and he did a silent dance commemorating it and left the room the quietest he could.

When he entered the kitchen scratching his head, he saw their kwamis eating.

“So, where is Marinette?” Plagg asked as Adrien opened the fridge.

“Resting.” He grabbed the orange juice bottle and closed the fridge “Can I- Can I ask something?”

“Of course, my dear.” Tikki smiled.

“Will… Will I survive today? Because it’s only 13:00 and I already want to pass out. She is sucking me dry.”

“I bet she did.” Plagg snorted and Tikki rolled her eyes. “What? I had to live with her since she was thirteen, you don’t want to know how loud she could moan Mister Bug.”

“Wait, she… she moaned my name?”

“It’s not like you’re innocent, Adrien.” Tikki laughed. “You loved to moan Marinette’s name too.”

Adrien blushed and took a deep breath while their kwamis laughed.

“You were both hopeless. Still are.” Plagg swallowed his cheese. “But, your question? I think you won’t survive today. She didn’t have a partner for day four before. Look, the blueberry boy was nice to her, but she never let him visit her during day four. So we really don’t know what is going to happen.”

“And there isn’t anything I can do to help me? Because I’m not a superhuman, my dick needs rest.” Adrien said as he started to make a sandwich for him because it was the only thing he had enough energy to do.

“Well, since you both didn’t bring any toys, I would say be creative?” Tikki hesitated. “Fingers, your tongue?”

“Her hair brush.” Plagg shrugged and Adrien choked on his orange juice. “What? It’s something they can do.”

“How do you- Did she do it befo- Actually, forget about it.”

“We’re five thousand years old, Adrien. We just don’t give a fuck now. We already saw too much.”

“I think I need a moment. Or a million.” Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He went to the living room with his lunch. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on and tried to find something good to watch. It didn’t take long for Plagg to join him and Adrien scratched the kwami’s chin as they watched some comedy show.

Adrien bit his sandwich and was so focused on the TV that he didn’t notice Plagg’s ear moving. The kwami sighed and flew to the kitchen.

“I thought you were napping.” Tikki asked from their hidden place over the fridge.

“Marinette woke up. Poor boy, he will die.”

Tikki sighed, tired.

“Rip Adrien.” Plagg nuzzled Tikki.

“He was a good holder.” Tikki laughed.

Adrien swallowed and drank a bit of the orange juice when he heard steps. He put the glass slowly on the coffee table and smiled at Marinette.

She was naked and her hair was a mess from all her fussing and their activities. She smiled at him, showing her fangs as she sat next to him.

“Are you hungry?” Adrien asked. Marinette denied, crawling to his lap. She put each of her knees on either side of his hips, settling on his lap. She laid over him, putting her head on his chest and sighed.

“I’m good.”

“You didn’t eat anything.” Adrien frowned, putting his plate to the side to embrace Marinette. “Come on, let me make something for you to eat.”

“Here is so comfy.” She nuzzled his chest and Adrien tensed because she rolled her hips, grinding herself against him. “Why are you wearing clothes, it’s too hot!” She whimpered as she clawed at his pants.

“I can’t walk around naked, love.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. She was sweaty and whimpered again.

“Why can’t you walk around naked? We’re alone.”

“Our kwami-”

“Don’t care about us.” She moved her head to his neck and started to brush her nose against it, kissing his skin and nibbling it. Her hands slid down his arms until it reached his wrists and she wrapped her hands around them.

“Mari, my kitty-”

“Hmmm?”

“I'm a bit tired.”

“Oh.” She moved her face to stare at him. “That’s okay, my love… I will do all the work.”

He swallowed with the animalistic hunger burning in her eyes as she squeezed his wrists and moved his arms to his back. Adrien’s heart lost a beat for half of a second and for a moment he was sure that’s it, it will be his death now.

“My dick will-”

“ _ Your _ dick is mine now so I can do whatever I want. Unless you say your safeword, I’ll kiss it…” She cupped his dick over his pants and he moaned. “Lick it, ride it.”

“You’re going to kill me, Marinette.” He laughed.

“Well… It will be a beautiful death, no?” She released one of his wrists to wrap her fingers around his hair. She pulled it hard, making Adrien groan. “Oh, does my prince love when I’m rough with him?”

“ _ Please _ .”

She smirked and kissed him, her tongue playing with his bottom lip before entering his mouth. Adrien felt her brushing her fangs on his lip for a second before she moved her mouth down. She scratched his chin and down his neck.

“I will take care of you.” She purred as she kneeled between his legs. Her hands moved from his knees to his hips until it reached the hem of his pants. “Take it off.”

“Mar-”

“I will give you two seconds to take it off before I tear it apart with my nails.” Marinette peered up at him and ran the tip of her tongue over one of her fangs.

“Marinette...Seriously, baby.” Adrien begged and reached over to grab her hands. “You need to eat something. We can fuck after, ok?”

“I don’t want to eat.One…” Marinette smirked and watched him go to plead with her, but he stopped when she ran her fingers along the hem of his pants. They grazed his warm skin and he trembled with a groan. 

“I don’t know if-” Adrien closed his eyes as her fingertips grazed the base of his cock, teasing him slowly. 

“Two…” Marinette felt his hands grip around her wrists and she shrugged, taking the waistband into her fists and tearing it with ease. 

“ _ FUCK.” _ Adrien flinched and shivered as she threw the tattered pants to the floor. He hissed as she ran her long nails up and down his thighs, before she gripped them and yanked them open wider. 

Her rounded breasts grazed his inner thighs as she brought them up to stroke his hardened length between them. “Are you sure you don’t want me? Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me? Don’t want your amazing cock in my warm mouth, sucking you and licking you and making you mine?”

“You know that I want,  _ ma chatonne _ , but…” He hissed when her hand wrapped around his dick and she licked his head. “ _ Fuck _ , it’s sensitive.”

“Oh.” She hesitated and for a moment Adrien saw lucidity on her expression. She put her hands on her thighs and looked at him like she was waiting for his command.

Adrien took a deep breath and held her chin, brushing his thumb over her lips. He felt her trembling and she was so needy that she had to close her legs. A breathless whimper left her mouth and she grabbed his hand, putting it on her face. Like a cat, she nuzzled his hand again, purring.

He watched her cradle his hand against her cheek and chewed on his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. Adrien sighed and watched her turn her head to brush her lips against his palm. 

“If I’m gentle, will you be okay?” Marinette peered up at him with bluebell eyes that were hard to resist. “Please?” 

Adrien sank his fingers into her hair and gently pulled her head closer to his lap. “Go ahead, Kitten. I can’t resist those big beautiful eyes when you do that.” 

Marinette squealed with excitement and gripped his thighs, leaning in to lick up the underside of his cock. It flexed on her warm tongue as she wrapped one of her fingers around his hardened length and swirled her tongue around the tip. 

Adrien gasped out a moan as she gently licked his cock, making sure to not be too rough with him. He hissed between his teeth as she wrapped her lips around the sensitive tip and brought him further into her warm mouth. 

She slowly teased his throbbing cock with her mouth and tongue, sucking and licking him as she bobbed her head up and down. Adrien sank back against the cushions of the couch, spreading his legs further and wrapping her hair around his fist. He tilted his head to the side, parting his lips to pant with flushed cheeks. He raised his hips in long thrusts to fuck her mouth in a tantalizing way that made her moan. 

“God, I love how my big cock looks in your gorgeous mouth. How your lips wrap around my cock and make me feel amazing. How your tongue licks and services my cock. How perfect it fits in your hand like it was meant only for you.” Adrien licked his lips and moaned as he gripped her soft hair. “Don’t you agree,  _ ma chatonne? _ ”

Marinette moaned around his throbbing cock, causing vibrations to run through it. Adrien groaned louder as his hips sped up, eliciting a purr from Marinette’s chest. “ _ Ah, fuck. _ ”

His enticing sounds only pushed her further. She wanted to make him beg, make him moan, and make him say her name the way she loved for him to. A deep need to satisfy him entranced her and took her under its ways. And before long, she was sucking his cock harder and using her hand to pump his hardened length at the same time. 

Adrien gripped her hair harder in his hand, while his other hand gripped the couch cushion. His chest rose and fell in fast pants as his cock swelled in her hand and mouth. He bit his bottom lip, widening and closing his legs around her body. She moaned as his thighs and knees gently squeezed her sides and breasts. 

Marinette let his cock go from her mouth with a wet pop and continued to stroke him with her hand. “You’re so close, aren’t you? I bet if I licked and sucked on your gorgeous cock one more time, you’d cum all over my beautiful breasts. Wouldn’t you?” 

Adrien licked his lips and panted as he watched her through his long lashes. “ _ Y-yes. _ ” 

“You see, I would be glad-” Marinette dipped her head down to do one long torturous lick up the underside of his cock. “-to let you cum, but-” She teased the sensitive triangle of skin where his shaft met his head. She swirled her tongue around his swollen tip, causing him to gasp out a moan. “-I still want to ride my bug.” She wrapped her lips around his cock one more time, slowly running her lips down to the base and back up to the tip to kiss it. 

His fingers slipped from her hair as she ran her fingers along his thighs to stand up and climb back into his lap. She placed each knee beside his hips and ran her hands along his shoulders. Marinette ran her long nails down his muscular pecs and back up. “Now… what should your little ol’ kitty do with this pesky shirt, hm?” 

Adrien swallowed hard as he peered down to watch her grip it in her claws. “Mari-  _ fuck. _ ” His words caught when she suddenly ripped his shirt from his body and tossed it to land where his torn pants were. 

“Oops.” Marinette gripped his biceps and slowly licked up between his pecs to his neck. 

He slowly tilted his head to the side and she wrapped her lips around his pulse point, sucking on it. Adrien moaned as she rolled her hips, brushing her wet pussy along his sensitive cock. His hands gripped her hips and he entered her, both of them moaning with the contact.

“Are you okay?” She asked against his ear and he nodded. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“It  _ is _ too much. You’re so wet and warm.  _ Fuck _ , I could lose myself in you so easily.” He wrapped his arms around her and helped her ride him.

“You’re so good.” She moaned, hiding her face on his neck like she always loved to do. He felt her fangs brushing his skin before sinking them into his throat. 

Marinettte moved her hips until only his tip was inside her and cupped his face to kiss him as she lowered slowly. She chuckled as she broke the kiss.

“What?”

“Did you eat mayo?” She licked her lips.

“Oh. I was eating a sandwich when this amazing and beautiful woman attacked me.” He spread his hands on her thighs and squeezed them. “Which,  _ fuck _ , do that again.”

“Did you like it?” She rolled her hips and fucked herself on him faster.

“Y-yes.” He kissed her and bit her chin. “I forgot what I was saying.”

“Hmmm, whatever it was, not important. Fuck me.”

“That’s what I’m doing!” He laughed and wrapped his mouth around her fingers, biting them. “Gonna fuck you, then shower you, and then-”

“Fuck me again.”

“Make you eat. Oh, I remember now. I need to make you eat something. You didn’t eat anything yet.”

“I did. Your dick. It was inside my mouth five minutes ago.”

He rolled his eyes and slapped her ass, making her whimper and claw his back.

“Food, my princess. Real one, not my amazing cock.”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know.” She stopped moving and stared at him with a smirk. “Your cock is better than any meal.”

He held her with one arm while he bent to grab his plate with the abandoned sandwich. He put it next to them and Marinette licked her lips.

“Hungry?” He asked and kissed her hard.

“Starving.” She licked her lips again, her eyes glued to his lips.

“Somehow I don’t think you’re hungry for food. You’re close. I can feel you trembling.”

“Fuck me harder and make me cum,  _ please _ .”

“So let’s make a deal.”

“D-deal?”

He grabbed her ass with both of his hands and started to fuck her hard, hitting her g-spot to make her scream. Marinette whimpered and held her by her nape.

“Every time I make you cum, you will be a good girl and will take a bite of the sandwich.”

“I’m not hung- _ fuck _ , Adrien, please, please, please!” She begged when he held her hips harder to make her still, only his tip inside her. “Let me fuck you!”

“You need to eat, baby girl. If you eat some of the sandwich, I’ll make you cum.”

She didn’t reply, just wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips to fuck him. Adrien let her do what she wanted, focusing on her expression and the way she felt around his dick. She was so close, he could feel the way she was grinding her clit against the base of his cock, trying to reach her orgasm.

He put his arms behind his head, watching her bouncing on his lap. Her breasts were the most beautiful vision ever and he could stare at them for hours, but she didn’t eat anything today and he was worried about his lovely partner.

He knew her mind was focused only on sex, and her heat wouldn’t allow her to be still and not want to fuck anything long enough for her to eat. So, he should feed her while fucking her.

But how to convince his pretty kitty?

He smirked and this got her attention, because she looked at him suspiciously as she slowed her movements.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“That smug smile. I think I’m in trouble.”

“I told you. For every bite of the sandwich, an orgasm.”

“Nice offer, but…” She moved her hand to brush her clit, but Adrien grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them together behind her back, holding them with one of his hands.

He wrapped his free hand around her neck and smirked.

“Edge yourself using my dick.”

A sound that reminded him a lot of a keymash was his only answer and he kissed her, biting her bottom lip when he broke the kiss.

“Come on, kitten. Be a good girl and edge yourself.”

Looking in his eyes, she started to ride him, slow at first, faster when she was closer and closer to her orgasm. When she was almost there, just a step closer, he stopped her movements and she groaned when her orgasm slipped away.

She put her forehead on his shoulder and took a deep breath as he caressed her back with his free hand, since the other was still holding her wrists together.

“Ready to accept my proposal?”

“Fineeee!” She cried out and looked at him. “I will eat, just  _ please, please _ , make me cum.”

He gave her a sweet smile, cupped her face and kissed her, while letting her wrists go. Marinette purred while kissing him and nibbled his bottom lip.

He picked up the sandwich and held it for her so she could eat. While riding him slowly, she took a bit of the sandwich and chewed fast.

“Ok, I ate, now make me cum.”

“No. It was a tiny bit! Come on, kitty. You can bite more. You can wrap your mouth around my dick, a huge bit of sandwich won’t be a problem.”

She hissed and he smirked offering her the sandwich. Rolling her eyes, she took a huge bite and Adrien made a sound of satisfaction.

“Good kitty. Such an obedient and good kitty.”

He put the sandwich back on the plate, held her ass with both of his hands, put his feet on the coffee table, and fucked her hard as he flicked her clit with his fingers. It didn’t take long until she was screaming his name, throwing her head back, as she gasped when her first orgasm hit her.

“Again.” She panted, looking at him like a predator looking at its prey.

“Another bite, another orgasm.”

“Give me the damn sandwich, man!”

Adrien laughed, picking the sandwich up for her. She took three bites and Adrien licked his lips. He barely put the sandwich back on the plate when she started to ride him. It was easy to give her the three orgasms he owed her with how wet she was, he just needed to fuck and tease her.

They repeated the process three more times and even if he was loving their little playdate, he was starting to get tired and too hard to be comfortable.

He brushed his thumb over the corner of her mouth and put it inside. She sucked and Adrien’s dick throbbed inside her.

“Mayo.” She laughed, a little breathless.

“Yes. It was dirting your pretty mouth. Another bite?”

“Actually, I think I want a bit of juice now.”

Adrien moved his hands from her hips to her back and held her so he could move and reach the glass. He picked it up, took a sip, and made Marinette drink a long sip.

A few drops slid down her chin, so Adrien licked them clean and put the glass back on the coffee table. She had eaten half of the sandwich and drank the rest of the juice, so he was satisfied with her obedience.

He wrapped his hands around her neck, smirked, and licked his lips to watch her eyes darken with desire.

“Since you were a good girl and ate, I’m going to fuck you hard now and make you cum more. Then we’re going to shower and you’re going to take a nap.” He put his hands on her hips and fucked her slowly, watching how her legs were trembling. “You’re dripping and shaking,  _ ma chattone _ . You need me, right? You need me fucking you good, making you feel loved, desired,  _ mine _ . I will fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name, it will bethe only sound leaving your beautiful mouth. Everyone will hear how my dick makes you feel good, how you’re  _ mine _ .”

A choked moan left Marinette’s lips as she hid her face in his neck while Adrien thrusted faster. She trembled and cried out as he easily threw her into another orgasm with a tilt of his hips. She panted and whined against his sensitive skin, parting her lips to bite down on his neck. She desperately tried to silence her moans, but it did little to. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette pulled back slightly to scream his name as he gripped her hips, picked her up, and dropped her hard onto his cock. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she whined out a loud moan, rolling her hips fast against him. 

Adrien softly chuckled and leaned forward to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, sucking, and licking on it. She gasped and moaned, as he lifted and dropped her onto his cock again. 

“AH! FUCK!” Marinette cried out and clenched her hands around his built shoulders, as he lifted her to thrust into her wet pussy again with a fast rhythm. “ _ Adrien… _ ” 

“What?” Adrien smirked as he watched her through his long lashes, while he pumped his throbbing cock into her pussy. “Can’t handle your dirty bug?” 

“Mmmm…” Marinette closed her eyes and moaned loudly, when he slowly picked her up and dropped her again. “FUCK! ADRIEN!” 

He softly chuckled and pulled her down hard to guide her hips. Marinette slowly opened her eyes to peer into his as the room grew hotter. A shiver ran through her whole body as her breath caught and her clit swelled. She gasped and parted her lips, as she blushed deeper. “I- I’m gonna- A- Adri-” 

“Yes, kitten?” Adrien was enjoying her torture way more than he should. He was loving how her cheeks were turning a deeper rose and how her breasts bounced in the light. How the light made her glow and appear to be a Goddess on his lap. How her moving hips felt beneath his fingertips. She was absolutely stunning and he felt so lucky to have her. 

“I- _ AH! _ ” Marinette burst out in a loud moan when he tilted his hips just right and pumped faster, making her cum hard.

Adrien hissed and tensed up as he sped up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. He dug his fingers into her hips as he lifted her off his cock and stroked it. He moaned and bit into her shoulder, as he rode out his climax with slow thrusts into his hand. He released a few warm streams onto her stomach, while Marinette watched with a soft moan. 

She ran her index finger along his cum and brought it to her swollen lips, cleaning it with her tongue. She moaned and sucked her finger clean. 

He fell back against the couch, panting, and trying to catch his breath. She slid onto the ground between his legs and touched his softened cock with her fingers, causing him to bite back a hiss. “Too much. I’m really sorry Marinette, but I can’t anymore today. It’s sore as fuck.” 

Marinette took in how his dick was red, chapped, and irritated. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. Here. Hang on.” She left the room and headed towards the bedroom.

Adrien reached between his thighs to examine himself, hissing at how sensitive and sore his skin was. “I- I don’t know how you can help me, Marinette.” 

“Shh… I got you.” Marinette walked back into the room from the bathroom with a container of petroleum jelly and a pair of black joggers. 

“I- when did you buy that?” Adrien stared at her and sat up with his elbows resting on his thighs, pointing towards the container in her hands. 

“When we were out buying supplies. I snuck away to buy it when you went to the restroom.” Marinette shrugged and got onto her knees between his thighs, opening the container.

“Is that going to help this?” Adrien gestured towards his sore dick with his hands. 

“It should. I’m really sorry, Adrien. This is all my fault. Stupid heat.” Marinette scooped some of the gel from the container and set the container next to his thigh. 

“It’s not your fault. You can’t control your heat.” Adrien winced as she gently applied to gel to his irritated skin. 

“Do you want to do this so I don’t hurt you? I’m sorry.” Marinette felt bad as his thighs twitched with each graze of her fingertips. 

“No, no it’s okay. Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien cleared his throat as she finished covering him in the petroleum jelly. 

“Here, put these on. Loose fit clothing should help you too.” Marinette passed him his joggers and stood up, taking the container from beside his thighs to close it. 

“Thank you, Mari. And I’m serious.” Adrien stood up with a groan and slipped his joggers on. He tugged each pant leg up to be snug around his upper calves, showcasing his muscles. “It’s not your fault. I love being here with you and helping you. It’s fun, not something I don’t enjoy doing. It’s not a chore. Never is one.” 

“Okay.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and nodded before leaving to wash her hands. 

Adrien stood up and brought his plate and cup over to wash them at the sink. He set them down and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose in her damp hair. “Thank you for letting me help you with this, Marinette.” 

She melted as she heard him sigh and felt his lips gently kissing along her shoulder. “I should be thanking you for letting me torture you like I have.” 

“Nuh-uh. You haven’t tortured me, Marinette. You’ve…” The words died in his throat as he realized he couldn’t tell her. “... you’ve made me feel like I’m doing something good. I’m happy to help out a fri… friend in need.” Adrien cringed at the word that left his mouth because it pained him to say it. 

“Oh… yeah. I’m glad that you feel that way, Adrien.” Marinette cleared her throat and worried her bottom lip, as he slowly slipped his hands from her body. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up, okay?” 

“Sounds good.” Adrien warmly smiled and watched her walk out of the room. 

“ _ Smooth… _ ” Plagg rolled his eyes and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth. 

“Look, I’m  _ trying _ .” Adrien ran a hand through his damp hair with a pleading expression on his face. 

“And you’re doing as well as you can.” Tikki smiled and flew up to cuddle his face with her cheek. 

“Yeah and I’m supposed to go shower with her and yet here I am…” Adrien slammed his hand down onto the edge of the sink. “...doing dishes.” 

“She’s alright. Let her shower alone. You need a break to relax and settle down. Heal.” Plagg shrugged and Tikki made an agreeing sound. 

“Breaks are good.” Tikki agreed as she grabbed a macaron and began to nibble on it. “She’ll be okay.” 

“She’s gone this long alone on day four. She’ll be fine, bug.” Plagg brought his hands behind his neck and floated on his back. 

Adrien rolled his head on his shoulders with a groan and gave up washing the dishes, flinging the soap from his hands. 

“Adrien?” Tikki called after him as he walked towards the bathroom with determined steps. 

“SHE’S FINE!” Plagg called after him, but Adrien ignored the small God. 

Adrien walked over to the shower and knocked on the glass. “Marinette? I’m sorry that I didn’t come with you to shower and that I was weird in the kitchen.” 

“It’s okay. You need to rest. I can shower alone.” Marinette spoke through the steamed up glass. 

“But I feel bad because I said I would come with you and I didn’t.” Adrien sighed and rested his forehead against the warm slick glass. 

“Don’t feel bad. You’re sore. I’m okay. Besides we can cuddle once I get out. I’m almost done.” Marinette hurried up and rinsed off her body, shutting the water off. 

Adrien quickly grabbed a towel for her and held it out, as she stepped out of the shower. He wrapped it around her body and she held it in place, raising up on her toes to brush her lips against his. 

“It’s okay. I promise.” Marinette smiled and walked past him to dry herself off. “Just come to bed, please.” 

“Okay.” Adrien followed her to the bed and laid down on his side of it. He watched her hang up her towel and walk around to lay on her side. “You alright?” 

“Yeah. I’m alright.” Marinette smiled at him and turned onto her side, reaching over to run her fingers along his bicep and forearm. “Are you doing okay? Better?” 

Adrien nodded and licked his lips, catching how her gaze locked onto them. “You need more, don’t you?” 

“N- no. I’m okay.” Marinette peered into his emerald eyes with a smile. He raked his teeth along his bottom lip and her eyes glanced down at them again. 

“You’re not. Here, turn around for me.” Adrien watched her part her lips to argue. “Aht! I’m here to help you, Marinette. Just turn around, it’s okay.” 

Marinette turned to face her back to him. He ran a hand along her hip and yanked her closer, causing her back to press against his chest and her ass to nestle against his hips. “Relax…” Adrien nuzzled his nose in her hair and gently stroked his fingers up and down along the curve of her hip. 

He ran his other hand beneath her and she moved so his arm could wrap around her body. Adrien caressed her breast with his palm and gently played with her peaked nipple. His fingers ran over her hip and settled between her thighs. She raised one leg and bent her knee, rocking her pussy against his fingers. He played with her swollen clit, circling and brushing his fingertips along it. She softly moaned and licked her lips as he slowly coaxed her towards her orgasm. 

He slipped his fingers down her wet slit and spread her lower lips, causing a mewl to escape from her. She moaned and rolled her hips, seeking relief. Her fangs elongated and her pupils became slits, as she parted her lips in a gasp. Marinette moved and rolled over to face him, putting her thigh over his hips, and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Adrien ran his fingers down her body and slipped them between her thighs, slowly sliding them into her tight entrance. Marinette gasped and ran her nose along his neck, pausing on the scent spot beneath his ear. His sweet fragrance permeated her nose and took her beneath it’s waves. She got lost in it as she reached up to sink her fingers into his soft hair, while she rocked her hips to fuck his fingers. 

She began to nuzzle his neck as she rolled her hips and moaned in his ear. Adrien licked his lips and softly groaned as she tugged on his hair. She shoved him slightly to lay on top of him, straddling his hips and burying her face in his hair. He smelled amazing and she couldn’t get enough of him as she continued to ride his fingers. 

She whimpered and he curled his fingers, caressing the swollen bundle of nerves within her. She panted and gasped as she trembled, cumming hard with faster thrusts. He sped up his fingers and watched her cum hard, over and over again, until she was exhausted. Adrien licked his lips and slipped his fingers from her soaked pussy, bringing them to his own mouth to lick them clean. 

Marinette got lost in how he swirled his tongue around his fingers and dipped them into his mouth to clean them with a moan. She softly giggled and took his fingers from his lips to kiss him. 

“You taste heavenly, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and she brushed her lips against his again. 

“Mmm… so do you.” Marinette smiled and got lost in his kisses, as she felt his hands slide up to gently hold her. 

“I’m really tired.” Adrien sighed after she broke the kiss, and felt her get off of him to lay beside him again with her arm and leg over his body. 

“Me too.” Marinette yawned as she cuddled him, nuzzled his pec with her cheek. “Nap.” 

Adrien softly nodded and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her. “Sounds amazing.”

*****

For a moment, she thought she was in heaven.

Her body was calm, still, and in her control. Yes, the heat was still pulsing between her legs and her hands couldn’t stop moving on his body, caressing his face, his neck, his chest. He was all marked by her. Bite marks and bruises were everywhere from her fingers squeezing his skin harder than she should. She knew her body was also marked by him and the idea made her shiver.

She was in heaven, cuddling her lover, the boy her heart chose to love since she was 13. The boy that was now a beautiful, sexy as fuck, and kind gentleman. A pure sunshine that could also turn into a predator with just a smirk and a few words.

And then she took a really long and deep breath and his scent, mixed with the sex scent that was impregnating the room, reached her nose - and she suddenly found herself in hell.

Like fire was running inside her veins instead of blood, all of her body ignored the A/C that was chilling the room and she started to feel like she was being burned in a bonfire. As a response, her body started to sweat to try to chill her heated skin, which made her sweaty and annoyed.

She groaned, annoyed, and moved. With that movement, though, she found herself over Adrien’s body. He murmured something while sleeping and with an automatic response, he squeezed her leg.

Marinette moaned, feeling heat pool between her legs. With her eyes still closed, she opened her legs to straddle his hips and felt the fabric of his joggers brushing against her skin and she mumbled, annoyed.

She wanted his touch - his heat.

She rolled over, her back against his chest and opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She licked her dry lips and grabbed his hand that was on her waist and wrapped her fingers around it. Gently, she started to use his hand to caress her leg. After a few seconds, she moved his hand up, sliding it on her belly until it reached her breasts.

She used his hand to cup her right breast and tilted her head to the side, moaning as she moved her hips. She brushed her ass against his hips and heard him hissing, which made her freeze.

_ He was hurt, he was hurt,  _ you _ hurt him. _

Her body was aching and needing release. She needed him licking her, eating her, biting her, fucking her,  _ inside _ her. Her whole body was itching with desire to touch him, to be touched by him. She wanted to ride him, to be fucked from behind, to be fucked against a wall, a door, a mirror. It could be anywhere, it could be any way, as long it was  _ him _ fucking her.

She hissed, brushing his fingers against her clit to try to decrease the boiling heat inside her body, but it didn’t matter how fast his fingers brushed her clit, it wasn’t enough - it was never enough.

She rolled onto the bed and crawled onto it, brushing her damp hair to the side since it was sticking on her sweaty skin. She crawled to Adrien, cuddling against his side and hiding her face in his neck to breathe in his scent. Her hand started to caress his chest again, trying to focus on something that was not how his dick was so close and how she could touch him. How she could wrap her hand around it and make him really hard for her, so she could ride him, and fuck herself on him and-

_ He’s hurt, he’s hurt, he’s hurt- _

She took her hand from his chest and clawed her palm to make it hurt to distract her naughthy mind. For a glimpse of second, she felt herself able to think with her brain and not her pussy. So she held her breath and even with her body rebelling against her, she moved herself far from her partner.

Her heart was pouding, her blood was boiling, her body asking and  _ begging  _ her to come back to bed to cuddle Adrien, to bite him, to mark him, to fuck him, to  _ love _ him…

She got up from the bed, swallowed the bad feeling that burned in her throat, and walked slowly to the door. It was like she was fighting  _ Puppeteer  _ again, fighting to have control of her body, but this time her enemy was her own pussy.

She huffed, walking slowly until she left the room and closed the door behind herself to create a barrier between her and Adrien. She knew that it wouldn’t do much once her wave of heat finally took control over her, so she needed help.

Marinette leaned against a wall in the room and a needy moan left her lips. She scratched the wall with her nails and used her fangs to play with her bottom lip so the pain could distract her.

Her heat was reaching the peak and she knew how needy she was and how Adrien’s scent would find her. Shaking her head, she moved slowly, stopping in every corner to hump against it.

She finally reached the kitchen and almost moaned with relief when she found Tikki on the kitchen corner, watching something on Adrien’s phone, Plagg by her side. Marinette’s kwami was the first one to notice her and he flew to her in a second.

“Hey, hey, pigtails.” He said and pat her forehead. “You’re so hot. The peak is approaching, isn’t it?”

She hissed and laid on the kitchen corner, the cold marble against her breasts giving her a second of relief.

“It’s worse this year.” She closed her eyes and moved her hips to dry hump the corner of the kitchen counter. “W-why?”

“Because you have a partner.”

“I had Luka and it wasn’t that  _ bad _ , P-Plagg.  _ Fuck _ .”

“Because Luka is not Monsieur Bug. Adrien is. And your Miraculous seeks for its half.”

“Should I call him?” Tikki’s voice was sweet and calm.

“Ye-”

“No!” Marinette looked at them and shook her head. “He is hurt and I won’t make it w-worse,  _ oh God _ !”

“Marinette-” Plagg tried, but Marinette cut him off.

“Tikki.” She panted. “Tikki, lock Adrien inside the room and don’t open it, doesn’t matter how much I beg.”

“I don’t think this is-”

“He can help you in another way, Marinette.” Plagg tried again and she ignored him, raising from the kitchen corner. “Marinette, Adrien will riot if he discovers what you’re doing.”

“Lock. Him.” Marinette hissed to Tikki and saw the kwami flinch. “I am not asking.”

Tikki sighed and nodded, flying to the bedroom. Marinette sighed in relief and leaned against the wall for a second, closing her eyes.

“You know Adrien will be angry,” Plagg said.

“Don’t. Care. He- he’s- hurt.” She felt tears burning in her eyes and she didn’t know if it was the guilt for hurting him or the frustration from being so overstimulated, wet and horny. Desperate to be claimed.

She left the kitchen. She knew Adrien was a good soul and she knew he would try to take care of her somehow, but the hunger inside her wouldn’t be satisfied with his fingers. She would want to be fucked by his dick, to have him cumming inside her, claiming her.

She finally reached the guest bathroom and she entered, closing the door so hard that the sound echoed through the house. She put the forehead against it for a few seconds to try to control her breathing, her hands caressing her breasts, sliding until they reached her pussy. She could feel how she was dripping down her leg and just the softer touch of her fingers against her clit made her cum.

She turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. Hair messy, fangs exposed, pupils as slits, her body shining from sweat. Her heat was driving her insane, her body was not in her control anymore.

She put one hand against the mirror and panted, trying to control her breathing. Her chest moved too fast to be normal and she was so hot, all of her body begged to be touched, to be loved. Adrien was so close, right in the corner and she could jump on him, ride him, beg him to fuck her pussy, her ass, her mouth-

Marinette put two fingers inside herself and curled them. She felt the adrenaline running all through her body, the pleasure making her shiver, but it wasn’t enough. She needed something harder, bigger.

She groped random objects on the sink and threw them aside when they weren't what she wanted. When her hand wrapped around the hairbrush handle, her eyes widened and she whimpered.

She slid the hairbrush down her chest, between her breasts, as she stared at herself in the mirror. She started to nibble her bottom lip, scratching it with her fangs until it bled. The pain distracted her for a second, but the hairbrush handle brushed her clit and the pain was the last thing in her brain at that moment. She teased her entrance with the object and panted before putting it inside herself.

She put one of her hands on the sink and started to move the other to fuck herself. It was good and made her cum once, but soon it got boring. She wanted something slapping against her, she wanted her hips to lose control, to move on their own.

Groaning, she stared at herself in the mirror. And her heart lost a beat when she saw Adrien.

He was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his naked chest as he stared at her with a dangerous smirk on his lips. She blinked, thinking it was her horny mind playing games with her, until he sighed.

“You should have called me.” He put his hands on his hips.

“H-how long?”

“Since you grabbed the hairbrush. I woke with the door slamming and I came to check on you. You were so distracted that you didn’t notice the door opening.”

“You… you shouldn’t- not. No. Don’t be near. I-” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, his scent intoxicated her again. “Go.”

“I won’t leave you,” He said and approached. Marinette watched in the mirror, as he put his hands on her hips. “I said I would help you and I will.”

“Your dick-”

“That’s ok. I don’t need my dick to make you feel good, do I?” He whispered against her ear and all of her body shivered. “Now be a good kitty and obey me, okay?”

She didn’t reply and he hit her ass with his wide open hand. She yelled and moaned, her legs rubbing against each other to decrease the heat pooling between them.

“Answer me.” He said in that dangerous tone of voice. “Are you going to be a good kitty and obey me?”

“Y-yes,  _ sir _ .”

“Hands on the sink, don’t move them unless I say so. And eyes on the mirror all the time. No closing them, okay? Such a good and obedient princess.” He praised her when she obeyed him. “Now, you were using this, right?”

She saw the hairbrush on his hands and whimpered.

“Want me to help you?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“I will, once you answer something, pretty girl.” He covered her body with his as he teased her entrance with the hairbrush. “Why did you lock me inside the room?”

“P-protect you.”

“Baby girl, I said I would help you.” He kissed her cheek and caressed her chin. “My dick can be a bit tired, but I still have a mouth and fingers. Or objects.” He put the hairbrush inside her slowly, watching her expression for any sight of discomfort. Marinette squeezed the corner of the sink and moaned loudly, making Adrien smile against her temple. “Good?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me,  _ fuck me _ .” She begged and how could he not obey her? She was a beautiful mess, so wet that she was wetting his hand that was holding the hairbrush. He fucked her with the hairbrush hard, giving her two orgasms.

They stared at each over in the mirror, trying to control their breathing. Her hands were on his arm that was wrapped around her waist and the hairbrush was still inside her.

“More?”

“Not enough. You.” She tilted her head to the side to nuzzle him. Adrien held her chin and made her stare at him. “Need you.”

“I know.” he kissed her hard, putting all the love, care and desire he felt for her in that kiss. Marinette kissed him back, her fangs brushing his lips.

He put the hairbrush on the sink and grabbed Marinette’s face, kissing her again, more hungry as he walked, making her move with him. She stepped back, stumbling a little, but Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, never letting her mouth go.

He pushed her against the first wall he could find and grabbed her inner thighs, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his body, her clit brushing against his abs.

He pushed her harder against the wall, covering all of her body with his as he started to pepper kisses down her neck and collarbone. He started to bite, suck, and lick her skin, marking her skin so she could look at them tomorrow and realize she was his. She was his kitty, his partner, his soulmate.

He cupped her face and watched as her eyes - the slits that were her pupils - tried to focus on him.

“Move your hips. Use me to hump.” He moaned against her mouth. “Use me,  _ ma chatonne. _ I’m yours, only yours, and I’m here for you.”

Marinette whimpered, wrapping her arms around his back, over his neck. Her nails got stuck on his skin as she rolled her hips, humping shamelessly against him as they shared hungry and sloppy kisses until she reached two more orgasms.

He was tired, his legs were shaking from holding her for so long, his dick was painfully hard and he knew that she was not satisfied.

He needed to take her to bed and try to help her somehow that didn’t involve him fucking her hard. Be creative.

“Okay.” Adrien embraced her and walked to the bedroom. “Time to make my kitty feel good until she passes out.”

Marinette hummed satisfied and kissed him. She wrapped her fingers around his hair and pulled a bit to hear him groan. When he stared at her, she smiled.

“Thank you. You’re so good to me.”

“You’re my kitty.” He brushed his thumb on her cheek and she purred. “My lovely kitty.”

She hid her face on his neck, letting herself be intoxicated by his honey and flowery scent.

“I love you,” She said and sighed.

He knew it was just the heat and tiredness speaking, but he still kissed her head as he put her on the bed.

“I love you too.”


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RIP your eyes after reading this chapter. Enjoy!**

_ Touch me, touch me there, right there _

_ Kiss it, lick it, flip it _

_ Leave your handprints on my ass, yeah _

_ Won't get to the bed, to the bed _

_ Counter, in the kitchen, bathroom mirrors on the stairs _

* * *

  
  


“Time of death: some hour yesterday.”

“Plagg,” Tikki scolded and Plagg laughed. “Stop, you’re scaring her!”

Marinette groaned and grabbed the pillow to muffle her scream in a fetal position on the bed.

“What if I hurt him?!” She looked up, eyes wide. Tikki approached her and patted her head.

“He is okay, Marinette. Just spent.”

“You killed your lord,” Plagg said with his mouth filled with cheese.

“Oh my God! I should call an ambulance, right?” She got up and walked to Adrien, who was sleeping like he didn’t have anything to do ever again. “A-Adrien?”

He was so, so still, laying down with an arm under his pillow and the other arm thrown lazily over his abdomen.

“Yep. Boy is dead.”

“Plagg!” Tikki groaned.

“What, sugarcube? It’s true. We were watching him sleep for three hours and he didn’t move.

Marinette kneeled on the bed and crawled slowly towards Adrien. When she was near him, she put her fingers against his pulse point and a relieved sigh left her mouth.

“He’s alive.”

“Barely a- _ OUCH _ !”

“It’s all your fault,” Marinette hissed and stared at her kwami, showing her fangs to him. “If I didn’t have you, I wouldn’t have this… this insane sex drive! I wouldn’t jump Adrien every five seconds and he would be okay and OH MY GOD WHAT IF I BROKE HIS DICK?!”

Plagg flew to where Adrien was sleeping and raised the sheet that was over his hip.

“Yep. Broken. Rip his dick, you will never rid- _ AAAH _ ! Fine! You don’t need to throw objects in my direction, Marinette. I’m just

Trying to distract you!”

“Driving me insane?” Marinette whimpered and put her hands over her face. “I don’t want to be in heat ever again! Adrien will never, ever, look at my face after yesterday.”

“Marinette, my dear, listen to me.” Tikki put her paw over Marinette’s cheek and smiled. “He is just tired and spent. Yesterday was a… hm, tiring day for both of you.”

“What if he hate-”

“He will not hate you. He has dreamed of being with you since he was a kid. He’s just tired. Let him rest and try to rest too, okay?”

Marinette noddeed, cleaning her tears with her hands.

“Plagg and I will be close if you need, okay? Lay down a bit with him and rest too!”

The kwamis left - Plagg stopped to nuzzle against Marinette’s cheek and she scratched under his chin - so Marinette laid next to Adrien and nuzzled her face against his neck to be intoxicated by his scent.

  
  


Little by little, his warm presence and floral scent calmed her down and she felt calmer, especially when she put her hand over his chest and could feel his heart beating.

She didn’t know how long she stayed that way with him, but she almost cried with relief when he groaned and squeezed her body against his.

“Morning,” he groaned and she cried out, cupping his face and peppering kisses all over it. “What?”

He looked at her, his hair was messy like it had never been brushed in his life, his eyes red and his expression tired.

“Are you okay,” she asked, panting, and Adrien laughed.

“I should be the one asking this to you. Are you… Mari?” He cupped her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. “Were you crying?”

She sniffed and forced a smile. Adrien frowned and she broke down, starting to cry, as she tried to explain what was happening.

“And you were so still and I thought I had hurt you somehow because I had sex with you a bazillion times yesterday and I hate this heat and I hat-”

Adrien pecked her lips and cupped her face,“Yesterday was one of the best days of my life and a wet dream come true. Yes, I won’t be able to move for a few hours, but it was totally worth it to have my dick inside you almost all day.”

She groaned and he chuckled, cuddling her and kissing her head.

“I should have brought some toys so you could rest!”

“Hey, no. I said I would help you with the heat. I would love to play with you with some toys to help me, but when you’re in heat…” He brushed his fingers along her pussy and she whimpered. “...I’m the only one that can make you feel good.”

She shivered, closing her legs and locking his hand in place. He looked at her confused.

“You need rest!”

“I’m going to be okay, my love. Don’t worry. I just need rest and meat. But you need me so-”

“This…” She wrapped her hands around his wrist and pulled it away from her pussy. “…can wait. First you need to eat something and sleep!”

“Fine,” he mumbled, “What time is it?”

She rolled to reach for her phone.

“Almost noon. I’m going to make something for us to eat. You stay here and nap, okay? I’ll come back to wake you up when it’s ready.” Marinette rolled back over with her phone in her hand and kissed his cheek before getting up from the bed. 

She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make them lunch. She opened the fridge and grabbed some spinach, a tomato, a cucumber, and balsamic vinegar and olive oil. She set the items on the kitchen island and turned around to grab a mixing bowl and cutting board. 

Marinette squeaked when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft lips brushed against her ear. “I thought I said that I would come get you when it was ready.”

“Mmm… I couldn’t wait,” Adrien whispered against her ear and rested his chin on her shoulder. “What are you making?”

“A balsamic vinegar salad?” Marinette’s voice pitched up when he bit her neck, teasing her, and making her softly mewl. “Is that okay?” 

“Sounds delicious,” Adrien sighed and pulled away from her, letting his fingers trail along her waist.

Adrien turned to grab a knife to chop the vegetables for her. “I can cut them if you want.” 

“You don’t have to…” Marinette giggled as she watched him place his hand on the cutting board and pull it in front of himself. 

“No,no. I want to. I like helping you in the kitchen. It’s fun.” Adrien warmly smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Promise. What do you want to cut first?” 

“The cucumber please.” Marinette passed him the vegetable, and Adrien took it from her. 

Marinette watched him walk over to rinse it off, grabbing a paring knife on the way back. She stared at him with a shocked expression, as he held the cucumber in one hand and his thumb against the cucumber with the small knife in his fist. He gently began to skin the cucumber with the knife, letting the thin slices fall onto the board. 

“How’d you learn how to do that? I can’t do it.” Marinette swallowed hard as he easily peeled the cucumber with the small knife. 

“Practice. I watched a cooking show once and wanted to learn how to do it, to be honest.” Adrien shrugged as he peeled the last of the cucumber’s skin from it. “There. Now. I’ll chop it. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. That’s what I was thinking.” Marinette took the spinach over to the sink to rinse it before bringing it back, grabbing another cutting board along the way. 

She set the cutting board down and set the spinach leaves down onto it. She began to cut the leaves from the stems, placing the leaves into the bowl. Marinette grabbed the tomato and walked over to wash it. 

“Did your mother ever cook?” Marinette stalled for a moment and nearly dropped the tomato into the sink. “I- I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have- Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It was years ago. Um… no, well, I guess? We’ve always kind of had a cook in the house, but… sometimes she would make something. I forgot about that actually.” A bittersweet smile appeared on his lips as he thought about her. 

“I didn’t mean to bing- bring her up.” Marinette smacked herself in the forehead and turned the sink off, walking back to her cutting board.

Adrien softly laughed and smiled over at her. “It’s really okay. We can talk about her, if you want.” 

“No. I mean- unless- unless you want to.” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Adrien reached over and touched her chin, using the pad of his thumb to pull her bottom lip free. “You don’t need to be nervous around me,  _ ma minette.” _

A smile slowly crept onto her lips and he leaned over to brush his lips against hers before pulling away to continue chopping up the cucumber. Marinette went back to cutting and dicing up the tomato. 

Adrien added the cucumber to the bowl and took the cutting board over to the sink, while Marinette poured the tomatoes into the bowl. Adrien grabbed a small bowl and walked over to combine the balsamic vinegar and olive oil. Marinette grabbed a spoon and brought it over with salt, pepper, and some herbs. She added some of each and passed Adrien the spoon. 

“Thank you for helping me. You didn’t have to.” Marinette warmly smiled as he began to mix them together. 

“I wanted to.” Adrien smiled and continued to mix the ingredients together. 

Marinette watched him pour the dressing over the salad and she took the bowl to start mixing it throughout the vegetables. It didn’t take them long to have it plated and to sit down and begin to eat. 

“So, I was thinking we could go to the main island for a day. We could sail over, if you like. Maybe swim a bit.” Adrien picked through his salad and Marinette smiled up at him.

“Sounds nice, okay.” Marinette went back to eating her salad and enjoying his company beside her at the table. “Wait.” She pointed the fork towards him. “Can you please elaborate the ‘We could sail over’?”

He laughed, flipping the salad with his fork.

“I can sail.”

“You can sail.” She blinked a few times and adjusted her position.

“What? It’s true!”

“Oh, I believe you. What freaks me out is that you can sail, you play piano, fencing, and speak Mandarin. It’s like, is there nothing you can’t do so I can feel a little better?”

“I can’t design clothes. Which probably would make my father pay attention to me.” He shrugged as he played with his salad again, suddenly not feeling that hungry

“Adrien…”

“It doesn’t matter, really,” he sighed. “We’re here to have fun, right?”

“Yeah.” She bit her bottom lip and pushed her salad to the side. “Gonna check on Tikki and Plagg.”

  
  


*****

  
  
  


Adrien steered the sailboat, paying attention to the direction of the wind as it made the flags blow in the breeze. Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist, as he tightened the sheets with one hand. She watched him expertly move the boat through the water. 

“How did you learn to sail?” Marinette reached up on her toes to kiss his neck. 

“Old friend of mine. One of the models that my father had in a show in Milan took me out once. I fell in love with it and took it up. There is something so freeing about being out on the open waves and controlling a boat.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

Marinette was surprised when he stopped the ship in the middle of the water between the two islands, dropping the sails. “What are you doing?” 

She watched him walk away from her, grabbing the back of his shirt to pull it up and over his head. Marinette swallowed hard as she watched his back muscles flex. She chewed on her bottom lip, causing her fang to graze it. She watched him grab a sheet and climb up onto the starboard side of the boat. 

Marinette gasped when he suddenly dove into the water. She walked fast, nearly tripping as she caught herself by grabbing a sheet. 

“Adrien?” She frantically looked down at the crystal-clear water, searching for him. “This isn’t funny.”

Adrien came up for air and made a sound to scare her. “Boo!” 

Marinette screamed and slipped into the water, falling in front of him. Adrien quickly grabbed her with his arm and helped her back to the surface. 

“You okay?” Adrien grabbed onto a rope along the side of the boat and brushed her hair away from her face.

“ARE YOU  _ CRAZY _ ,” Marinette screamed and coughed up water as she smacked him. “The boat is slippery and I almost fell and what if I hurt you from falling onto you. What if I had knocked you unconscious and then I lost you at sea… and then I was this old widow on this balcony holding a lantern for my lost hus- MAN to come home to me and-”

“Mari? Marinette? Baby?” Adrien tried to calmly talk to her, as she began to sob and cling her arms around his neck. 

“-I could have lost you… What if I had hurt you?” Marinette ignored him and continued to panic over it.

“But you didn’t hurt me. I’m more worried that you’re alright. I didn’t mean to scare you and make you slip on the deck, kitten. I’m sorry.” Adrien kissed her temple and cheek, placing loving kisses along her skin. “I was only trying to have some fun.” 

“And then I ruined it. I- I’m sorry, Adrien.” Marinette ran her fingers through his wet hair and Adrien softly chuckled. 

“How about we both come to a truce and have some fun?” Adrien smiled at her, as she pulled away from him with a saddened expression. “I wanted to swim a bit with you before we got to the docks.” 

Marinette suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles, wiping her eyes with one hand. “I’m sorry. I panicked. I got so scared from falling that I had hurt you and-”

“Hey,” Adrien gave her a smile that spoke wonders, touching her cheek to peer into her bluebell eyes. “It’s okay. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re okay... for  _ now _ .”

“What do you mean for  _ now _ ?” Marinette peered up at him with wide eyes. 

“My dick might not survive seven days with the gorgeous siren that lured me here.” Adrien smirked and winked at her, causing her to shove him in the chest. 

Adrien burst out laughing and held her against himself. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Let’s just have fun, okay?” 

“ _ Such _ ... a dork. Okay,” Marinette nodded and Adrien let her go, swimming backwards from her. 

She giggled and splashed the water at him, getting him all wet. Adrien burst out into a fit of laughter and splashed her back. She swam up to him and touched his shoulders, suddenly pushing him beneath the water. She went down beneath the waves after him. Adrien yanked her closer and captured her lips with his, kissing her beneath the water and getting lost in her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, as his fingers tangled in her floating hair and gripped it. 

Adrien got lost in her kisses as her arms and legs tightened around him before he swam them up to the surface. Marinette broke the kiss to gasp in a breath, peering into Adrien’s face after going under to whip her wet hair back out of her own. He softly chuckled and ran a hand over his face, while he treaded water in front of her.

“How about we get cleaned up and go get some ingredients to make sundaes?” Marinette giggled and watched Adrien nod. 

“Sounds like a plan. C’mon.” Adrien began to swim towards the sailboat with Marinette close behind. 

  
  
  


*****

Adrien opened the portable ice box and cooler to pull out the supplies they had bought to make sundaes. It had been Marinette’s idea to make them since she was always craving something sweet during her heat. 

Marinette sat on the couch and watched him set everything out on a small table. Adrien was about to set the jar of maraschino cherries down, when she stole it from his grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she giggled and opened the jar. 

“You don’t want to wait and put one on your sundae?” Adrien picked on her as he watched her fish one out with her fingers.

“I will. I just wanted one now.” Marinette smirked at him as she held one by the end of the stem, setting the jar back down onto the table. 

Adrien watched her part her full lips and slowly run her tongue along a drip of the sweet red juice that was about to fall from the bottom of the cherry. He bit his bottom lip, completely forgetting what he was currently doing as his cock flexed in his shorts. “Mari…” 

“Hm?” Marinette peered at him and licked her lips, slowly tracing them with the tip of her tongue. 

She slowly wrapped her tongue around the plump cherry, licking the sweet juice from its surface. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked on it, moaning as the sweet juice danced along her tongue. Adrien nearly dropped the bottle of chocolate syrup, barely catching it before it could fall onto the ground in between his feet. 

Marinette let the cherry go from her lips with a pop. “What’s wrong?” 

Adrien shook his head and cleared his throat, setting the syrup bottle down on the table. The motion of her curling her tongue along the bottom of the cherry to put it back into her mouth distracted him again. He whined as she pulled the cherry from the stem and chewed it. 

“You should eat one. They’re delicious.” Marinette licked her lips. 

Adrien watched her deposit the stem between her lips, and bring it into her mouth. “You are not…” 

“Not what? I’m doing nothing.” Marinette shrugged and grabbed another cherry from the jar. She held it out to him with a smirk, as she played with the stem in her mouth. “Don’t you wanna taste? They’re really sweet and I know how much you love sweet things.” 

Adrien whined and parted his lips to lick along the bottom of the cherry, catching the sweet syrup on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the cherry and pulled it from the stem.

Marinette watched him for a moment, leaning forward to touch his chin and brush her lips against his. Adrien sighed and kissed her, pulling back to peer from her eyes to her lips as she held the end of the stem out from between her teeth. 

Adrien smirked and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers before grabbing the short end with his teeth and pulling it, tightening the knot she had made with her tongue. Marinette pulled away and Adrien took it from his mouth. 

“Any other weird talents you have?” Adrien softly laughed as he took the knotted stem from his teeth. 

“Maybe. Guess you’ll have to find out.” Marinette shrugged and threw the stem from his cherry into her mouth to tie it into a knot. 

“You’re going to murder me if you keep doing that.” Adrien lowered his lashes, watching her pull the second knotted stem out. 

“Why can’t you handle me using my tongue to play with your cherry stem?” Marinette smirked as she chewed on the end of the stem with a sultry gaze. “I can think of things to do with the other items on the table, if you want.” 

Adrien whimpered as she grabbed the chocolate syrup and took his hand, opening the bottle and putting some onto his finger. 

“Oops.” Marinette giggled and set the bottle down, watching how the syrup slowly dripped down the side of his index finger. 

Adrien swallowed hard as she brought his hand closer, slowly catching the drip on the tip of her tongue and licking up the side of his finger. She slowly closed her eyes as she wrapped her lips around his finger and sucked on it, curling her tongue along the side of it and cleaning the chocolate from his skin. She softly moaned and ran her lips up to the tip of his finger before letting it go. 

“I can think of other places to put this chocolate syrup that would make it even better, can’t you?” Marinette licked the chocolate from her swollen lips and grazed her teeth along her bottom lip. 

Adrien whined at her words as he watched her with a smoldering expression. Marinette grabbed another cherry and held it between her breasts, running the sticky fruit up the valley of them before putting it between her lips with her head back. 

She slowly peered down at him and shrugged, “Now I’m all sticky and sweet. What are we going to do about it?” 

Adrien whined and watched her take her middle finger and slowly trace the line of sticky syrup, leaning over the table to run it along his lips. She touched his chin again and licked from his bottom lip to his top one, tasting how sweet they were.

“Should I make you all dirty too? I’d love to use this chocolate syrup on you.” Marinette brushed her lips against his, scooting stuff off to the side on the table, as he grabbed her upper arm and tugged her closer. 

She crawled onto the small table, while his hands held her hips. Marinette softly moaned as her hands wandered down his body to undo his shorts. She slipped her hand inside and ran it along his hard cock, eliciting a moan from his lips.

“Can I?” She removed her hand and tugged his boxers and shorts down until he sprung free.

Adrien nodded as he sat back on the couch, letting his fingers slide from her hips, and rested them onto the couch. He flexed his cock with a low groan. 

Marinette grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup from beside her and held it over his cock. Adrien watched the line of cool chocolate drip down onto the tip of his throbbing cock and run down the side. She set the chocolate bottle down and touched his thighs with her hands, leaning forward to slowly lick up the line of chocolate that ran down to his balls. 

She wrapped one hand around his hardened length and circled the head with her tongue. Adrien groaned as he watched her wrap her lips around the tip and take his cock to the back of her mouth. He hissed through his teeth and moaned when she swept her tongue back and forth along the underside of his cock. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes to peer up at him as she pumped her hand in time with her mouth. She closed her eyes and lavished his cock with her warm mouth and tongue, devouring the chocolate from his sensitive skin. 

Adrien titled his head to the side and ran his fingers through her hair, curling his fingers into the strands and tugging on them. He groaned and raised his hips to fuck her mouth and hand by thrusting his hips up. 

Marinette let out a moan as she let his cock go, gripping his thighs in her hands. She ran her mouth up and down his cock in time with his thrusts. Adrien moaned and bit his bottom lip, watching her through his long lashes as she brought her lips to the tip and swirled her tongue around it. She pulled away to pour more syrup onto his cock, licking up from the base to flick her tongue along the sensitive triangle area where his head met the shaft. Adrien shivered as she wrapped her lips around the tip again, cleaning off more of the chocolate. 

She pulled back softly giggling with a moan, as she crawled closer to him. She ran her hands along the hem of his shirt and pushed it up his body, revealing his muscular abs and pecs. Adrien reached behind his head and yanked his shirt off. He grabbed her hips and pulled her more onto his lap, raising her dress up and over her head. 

Adrien ran his hands down her chest and caressed her breasts in his hands. He ran his fingers up to pinch and tug on her nipples, causing them to harden more. He ran a hand along her lower back and leaned forward to grab the jar of cherries. He sat back and took one from the jar, causing Marinette to worry her bottom lip. 

“What are you planning to do with that, M’Lord?” Marinette watched him through her long lashes as she rolled her hips. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Adrien smirked and set the jar back onto the table. He took the stem and placed it between his teeth, leaning forward to run the dangling dripping sweet cherry between her breasts. 

She gasped as the wet cherry traced the valley between her breasts and left sticky red juice behind in its wake. She shivered and grabbed onto his biceps as he slowly made the cherry ghost over the curve of her breast and around one nipple. The cold slick fruit made her nipple peak and harden further as he smacked the cherry against it and circled it. Adrien trailed it across to her other breast, smacking her nipple with it and circling that one until it was stiff. 

Marinette panted and moaned as she arched her back and bit her bottom lip. He trailed the cherry back up, running his hand up her spine and sinking his fingers into her hair. He tugged her hair back and yanked her head back, eliciting a moan from her lips as she parted them. Adrien smirked and lightly touched the cherry to her bottom lip, tracing her lips with it. She panted and mewled as he barely grazed her lips with the wet fruit. Her chest rose and fell with each harsh breath as he kept the cherry barely bouncing and touching her bottom lip. 

“Adrien…” Marinette whimpered as he began to dip the cherry between her lips and pull it out before she could wrap her lips around it. 

She darted her tongue out to try and taste it. But right when she would, he would pull it away from her. She whined as he ran it around her lips again, teasing her and making her wetter between her thighs. She was dripping wet and Adrien ran one of his hands down to slip his fingers between her pink folds. 

“You’re so wet.” Adrien spoke with the stem between his teeth as he continued to tease her with the cherry, dipping it in and out of her mouth. “You're dripping and making a mess.”

Marinette whimpered and moaned, rocking her hips against his hand. His fingers dipped into her soaking wet pussy and she moaned louder, bouncing up and down on his hand and circling her hips. He lowered the cherry and she wrapped her lips around it, stealing it from him. 

He used his tongue to put the stem into his mouth and began to tie it into a knot, removing it once he had done it with a dangerous expression. “You’re not the only talented one,  _ ma chatonne. _ ”

Marinette grabbed the chocolate syrup and ran her hand up to touch his muscular pec, shoving him back against the couch. “My turn to get revenge.” 

Adrien softly chuckled, leaning back with his arms rested on the back of the couch. Marinette slowly poured chocolate between his pecs, watching it drip down between his abs. She licked her lips and drizzled it along one nipple before drizzling the other one. 

Marinette set the chocolate down and leaned forward to lick one of his nipples with her warm tongue. She circled it and wrapped her lips around it to gently suck on it. Adrien groaned as she flicked her tongue along his peaked nipple before trailing open mouthed kisses over to his other one. She licked around it and sucked, cleaning the sweet chocolate from his chest. 

Adrien groaned as she slid onto the ground between his legs, licking up the line of chocolate on her way to her knees. He moaned as she bit and nibbled on his hips with her fangs. She continued to tease him with her fangs, tongue, and lips as she made her way to his flexing cock. 

She trailed her warm tongue from his balls to the tip of his swollen cock, circling the head and wrapping her lips around it. She moaned and purred, causing the vibrations to run through his hardened length. Marinette ran her mouth up and down his cock, coaxing him closer to his orgasm. His feet pushed into the floor of the boat and his hands clenched into fists. He reached down to grip her hair as she lavished his tongue with her tongue and mouth. 

He groaned and raised his hips to pump into her mouth, feeling his muscles tense up and his heart rate speed up. He panted and moaned as he chased his climax. His thighs widened and closed over and over again as he got closer. She felt his cock flex and harden further in her hand, causing her to know he was close. It flexed and throbbed in her hand as his breathing came out harsher. 

She purred louder, causing the vibrations to become stronger around his cock and he burst out in a loud moan as he came hard. Streams of warm cum spilled out from his cock and she swallowed with each release with a moan. He tasted sweet and delicious and she couldn’t get enough. She continued to suck and lick until he couldn’t cum anymore. He hissed and pulled her from his cock, causing her to let go with a wet pop. 

Adrien grabbed her arm and tugged her back up onto his lap. He leaned her back and slowly licked up the dry sticky cherry juice with a soft moan. “You taste delicious.”

Marinette touched his shoulders with a giggle and tried to push him away from herself. “Stop… I’m not delicious.”

Adrien softly laughed and fought her, licking more of the sweet sticky liquid. “Yes you are.”

“I’m all disgusting.” Marinette laughed as she played with Adrien’s hair, while he licked the cherry taste on her nipple. “ _ We _ are disgusting.”

“Nah, you’re good.” He sighed and got up, helping her to her feet. She laughed, holding his arms as her legs wiggled. “You’re okay?”

“Yes. I’m good. Just… I never thought that chocolate and you was such an amazing combination. My body wasn’t ready.”

“Mine wasn’t either. The vision was enough to make me have boners forever,” he laughed and she rolled her eyes. “Okay, let’s go shower so we can look for some place to eat dinner.”

“Okay.”

They walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. It started sweetly and innocently, Adrien brushing the soap on her breasts and she covered her hand with soap and brushed some on his dick.

“So, what do you want for dinner?”

“Anything.” She kissed his chin since it was what she could reach and he cupped her breasts.

“We can walk around and see if we find a nice place.”

“I loved the idea.” She turned her back to him and started to wash her hair. Adrien poured some shampoo on his hand and gently pushed her hands to the side to finish washing her hair.

When he was satisfied with his actions, he grabbed the showerhead and turned it on. He put his hands under the jet to feel if the water was warm.

He turned the jet to Marinette’s breasts and started to wash the soap from it. His hands were brushing her skin and he was focused on his task when he heard a whimper left her mouth.

“Again?” He chuckled as he moved the showerhead side to side, slowly. She supported her head on his shoulder as he moved the showerhead’s jet to her right nipple. “Good?”

“Amazing.”

“You’re so sensitive.” He turned his face to the side to kiss her temple. “Down?”

“Please.”

“Your clit?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Ok.” He whispered against her ear. “I got you,  _ ma chattone _ . I got you.”

Her nails bit his arm around her waist when he put his hands on her pussy and moved her lower lips to the sides. She was already so wet and sensitive, so she moaned with the lightly brush of his fingers.

The vision of her all opened and ready for him, begging as she moaned his name low, was enough to fuel Adrien’s wet dreams for the rest of his life. She was beautiful that way, all soapy and wet, begging for release, begging for  _ him _ .

He moved the jet to the middle of her legs, putting his knee between them so she could open them more for him. Marinette whimpered and closed her eyes and Adrien couldn’t resist. With the hand holding the showerhead, he cupped her chin and moved her head to his side. Since he was thinking with his lower head, he didn’t realize that this action would wet them in the face. He choked on the water while Marinette laughed and wiped the water from her face with her hands.

“Smooth,” She teased him and Adrien poked her ribs.

“I wanted to make you look at me. It’s your own fault.”

She faked a surprised gasp.

“How dare yo- _ hmmmm _ .” She moaned when he kissed her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him.

They kissed for some time, the shower still on, while their hands moved freely at their bodies, cupping, squeezing, caressing what they could find. Marinette’s fangs brushed his bottom lip and he blindly reached for the showerhead.

He turned her around and slapped her ass, making her gasp.

“Hands on the wall, don’t move them.”

“Yes, sir.” She wiggled her legs, making her butt move, and he whimpered.

“Are you teasing me?” He smirked, brushing her wet hair to the side to expose her neck. “Hm, kitten? Are you?”

“Maybe.” She smirked over her shoulder and Adrien groaned. He moved his body to cover hers and his dick brushed against her ass. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him practily begging him to fuck her.

He grabbed her showerhead and spread her pussy again. He moved the jet to the middle of her legs and started to tease her pussy with the jet, bringing it closer and then pulling it away, as he ground his dick against her ass.

Marinette moaned and put her forehead against the shower wall, babbling something he couldn’t understand. He started to nibble her shoulder and neck as he moved his hand, rolling his wrists so the jet could tease all of her pussy.

Adrien bit her shoulder and put the jet against her clit, making her gasp and babble again. This time, though, he could understand what she said and he closed his eyes hard, almost cumming with her words.

“Say it again. Beg again.”

“Fuck my ass.”

“Can I?” He asked against her ear and moved the jet to him. She whimpered with the lack of it against her clit and didn’t answer him. Adrien wrapped his free hand around her hair and pulled a bit. “Answer me, my love. Can I?”

“ _ Please _ !”

“Okay, babe. I got you.” He let her hair go and spread his hand over her ass and pulled it to the side. He moved the showerhead to the middle of her ass.

He raised the intensity of the showerhead’s jet and brought it to her tight entrance, watching her reaction to see if she was feeling okay.

“Is this good?” He whispered against her ear as he finger teased her entrance, circling it softly. The water was hitting her ass and his finger.

“Yes.” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Please, Adrien.” She begged and turned her face to kiss him. He could feel her fangs brushing his tongue and he moaned, moving his body to be in front of her. “It’s burning, I need you, I need  _ more _ .”

“Okay, my love. I’m here. I got you, don’t worry.” He stopped teasing her ass and she complained with a hum, but soon it turned into a moan when he started to fuck himself with his hand. “Here, take this.”

She grabbed the showerhead and frowned.

“Tease your clit with it.”

She obeyed him, playing with the shower head as Adrien got himself hard again. He was surprised with his stamina because seriously, after yesterday and their playful session on the couch a few minutes after, his dick should be dead.

“Okay, give it to me.” He grabbed the showerhead back and lined himself to her pussy. He entered her slowly, hissing when he found her tight and wet, almost close to orgasm.

He hugged her, pulling her to him until he was fully inside her. Marinette hugged him, her nails clawing at his back as she looked at his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked and she kissed him slowly.

“Yes. It’s so good to have you inside me without the condom,” she whispered against his mouth and even under the hot water, he shivered. “Are you going to cum inside me?”

“I can’t,  _ ma chattone _ . And you know it.”

She whimpered and hid her face on his neck, nibbling him. Adrien moved her asscheek to the side and once again started to tease her entrance with his finger, using the jet to wet her.

“I’m going slow, okay? You can tell me yellow or your safeword and I will stop.”

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

He started to enter her slow, watching her face, looking for any discomfort. She held her breath and he stopped, ready to take his finger out when she wrapped her hand around his wrist, on her back.

“No. Just… give me a minute.”

“We don’t have to do it, Mari,” he said against her mouth and she trembled. “Okay, en-”

“No! It is good, just… weird? I never had anything inside my ass.”

“Oh, shit, Mari! You should tell me, I don’t know what the fuck I am doing.”

She cupped his face and caressed it with her thumbs, smiling.

“You’re making me so close to cum that I’ll probably squirt.”

He choked, making her laugh.

“Stop having fun with my incoming death, please.”

“You’re too easy to tease, I can’t stop myself.” She licked her lips and he rolled his eyes. “Try to put it more inside me. Gentle.”

“We don-

“If you say we don’t have to do it, I’ll push you against the wall and fuck you hard until you cum inside me and make my pussy drip with cum.”

He cried out and Marinette moved her hips to make his finger enter her more. She mewled and Adrien groaned.

“Is it good?” She asked against his chin, looking at him with smoldering eyes.

“You’re so tight.”

“Just wait until it’s your dick inside my ass.”

He whimpered and she brushed her fangs against his chin. He moved the showerhead to her clit and its jet hit it, making her gasp. He curled his finger a bit, watching as Marinette threw her head back. The tension was too much and soon Marinette was clawing at his back as she came.

Adrien took his finger from her ass slowly to not hurt her and she rolled her hips, brushing her clit against his abdomen. When his finger was out, she breathed loud.

“Did it hurt?”

“No. It… it was nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed her and slipped out from her pussy. She frowned when he turned the shower off. “What?”

“You’re still hard.”

“Yeah, I can solve this later.”

“By yourself?” she pouted. “But I want to help!”

“You can.” He grabbed a towel and gave it to her. “Let’s move to the bed, okay?”

They dried themselves and laid together on the bed. Marinette put her leg over his hips, her inner thigh brushing his dick as they made out, the kisses getting hotter and more intense. Adrien put his hands on her ass and pulled her closer, because their bodies were glued to each other, but for him it wasn’t enough.

He needed her. Her kisses, her body, her touch. He loved her so much and he wanted her for the rest of his life. She was beautiful with her lips bruised and swollen from all the kisses, her wet hair framing her face, her bluebell eyes shining with lust and love. Her neck and collarbone had bruises and purple marks from their sex sessions since the beginning of her heat. He could bet that he could find some bruises over her thighs and other parts of her body.

She was marked as his, he was marked as hers.

Marinette moaned when his tongue brushed her bottom lip and moved to sit on his thigh, brushing her pussy against him. He could feel that she was getting wet again so, to tease her, he grabbed his dick and started to pump it slowly. He teased its head with his thumb, coating it with precum.

She sat down on his right leg and moved her hips until she was sitting pretty and still over his thigh. She moved slowly, grinding her pussy against it and wetting it. Adrien groaned, his hands on her hips to help her move.

Marinette grabbed his dick, watching his face. She shivered when she saw his expression, the way he was looking at her like he was begging her to fuck him with her mouth.

She wrapped his dick with her hands and held it still, raising one eyebrow. Adrien whimpered and looked at her with his mouth open.

“W-what?” He swallowed hard.

“Fuck yourself in my hands, my lord.”

He put his feet on the bed and raised his hips a few times, testing it. Marinette put one of her hands on his hip bone and pushed him down so he stopped moving.

“Actually… let me do it.” She smirked and lowered her head to cover his dick with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, coating all his length with saliva, making Adrien moan and wrap his hand around her hair to hold her head still.

She sucked and scraped her nails against his hip and he groaned, letting her hair go. She licked the underside of it, from bottom to top, and licked his head, wrapping her tongue around it.

“Please,  _ ma chattone _ …,” he gulped. “Mercy.”

“Yes, sir.” She kissed the tip of his dick and wrapped her hands around it, fucking him.

He put his hand on her thigh and watched her fucking herself on his leg. When he was close, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over, making her back hit the mattress.

Marinette gasped and smirked with the way he was looking at her, like she was his next meal. He put his hand on the mattress, next to her boobs, and she whimpered when he started to finger her pussy hard, grabbing his wrist with both of her hands.

“It’s-  _ ah, Adrien _ ,” she screamed. “It’s too sen-sensitive, please,  _ please please please pl- fuck _ !”

He took his hand out, making her whimper with the lack of contact, and got up. He grabbed her on his lap, bridal style, and she held him the best she could.

“Where are- what are yo-”

He kissed her to shut her up and she moaned, her fingers wrapping around his hair. He groaned when she bit his bottom lip hard, making it bleed.

He put her on the rug gently, and turned her, making her breast brush against the soft fur of the rug.

“Stay.” He ordered and she shivered with the command in his voice. He watched her lay down, all naked, grinding against the rug like the needy kitten she was, her pussy dripping with need. “God, look at you. All wet. All needy. Wanting me,  _ needing _ me. You love it, right? When I’m watching you? When I’m here, looking at your dripping wet pussy, planning what to do with it, planning how to make you cum and scream?

“A-Adrien,” she begged because she was desperate. She moved her hand to touch herself, because it was too much. His voice was making her want him. She couldn’t see his face but she could bet it was that expression capable of making her cum even without touching her.

She lowered her hand to cup her breast and he tsked.

“No touching what is mine, princess,” he said, as he walked to his suitcase to grab a condom. “Your breasts? Mine.” He opened the foil package and grabbed the condom. “Your ass? All. Mine.” He approached her and slapped her ass, making her yelp. “Your pussy?” His hand cupped her pussy and he put his thumb inside it, making her groan against the rug, drool dripping down her mouth onto it. “ _ Mine _ .”

He took his thumb out - brushing her clit soon after because he was a little fucking teaser - and rolled the condom over his dick.

Adrien put his hands on her hips and raised them, making her stay on all fours. He kissed her back, nibbling it down until he reached her ass and bit it hard, leaving a mark.

“Delicious. Now…” He grabbed his dick and brushed the tip against her pussy. He entered her slowly, hissing with how wet she sounded.

He pushed her back down until her chest hit the rug and she screamed when he started to fuck her hard. One of his hands pinned her back to the ground while the other held her hips as he thrusted against her, hard and fast.

“Play with your clit for me, kitten. I will let you play with it just a bit so you can cum like the good girl you are.” He growled and increased his movements.

Marinette cried out, reaching her clit and playing with it until she came. A choked gasp was all she could give since she was too tired for more.

He slowed down, letting her pant and ride her orgasm. He chuckled, kissing her back till he reached her neck.

“Good?”, he whispered against her skin and she shivered.

“Amazing.” She hummed. “Secret  _ tumblr _ gifs?”

“Yep.” He wrapped his mouth around her ear, sucking her earlobe as he started to thrust against her again.

“What else did your secret  _ tumblr _ teach you?”

“Hmmmm…” He wrapped his hand around her hair and kissed her chin, moving to her mouth. He gave her a kiss on her lips, his tongue brushing her bottom lip to enter her mouth.

Marinette moaned against his lips as she rolled her hips. Adrien hissed and broke the kiss, making her smirk.

“Lay down,” he ordered and she lowered her hips. Adrien laid over her, fucking her slowly to make her close again. He hugged her waist with both his arms and turned around until he was the one laying with his back on the rug and with Marinette all over him.

She gasped, opening her legs. Adrien cupped her breasts, planted his feet on the rug, and started to fuck her hard again.

He moved his right hand to her clit to play with it as he fucked her hard.

“Look at you, wiggling on me, begging for release,” he whispered against her ear and Marinette moaned, rolling her hips to seek satisfaction. “So needy,  _ ma chattone _ .”

He sped up his fingers on her clit, circling it, and shaking his hand back and forth. She panted and moaned as he began to move his hips in time with his hand, feeling her thighs tremble and heard her breath hitch in her throat. “Are you going to cum for me again, hm?” He whispered in her ear, causing a shuddering breath to pass past her lips. 

Marinette moaned and rolled her hips in time with him as her clit swelled and her heart beat loudly in her ears. He groaned in her ear as his muscles tensed up and his balls tucked up against his body.

“Cum for me, ma chatonne. I’m so close. C’mon, kitten.” He continued to tease her sensitive clit as he thrusted harder, causing the tip of his cock to brush against the swollen bundle of nerves within her. 

She trembled all over and gripped his thigh with her long nails, parting her lips and tilted her head back against him as her orgasm hit. She cried out in a loud scream of ecstasy and came hard, bucking her hips faster and causing him to keep up with her. 

He slowed his fingers down and ran his hand to her hip, gripping them both in his hands and fucking her harder and faster to chase his own orgasm. He bit back a moan and thrusted into her faster, feeling the pressure build before it broke. Adrien dug his nails into her hips as he released with a loud moan. “ _ Fuck, Mari… ah… fuck… you feel amazing.”  _

He slowed down and rode out the waves of his orgasm with a soft moan. He licked his lips and panted as he relaxed against the rug with her on top of him still. 

Marinette hummed, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as Adrien caressed her hips. He kissed her shoulder and sighed.

“I can’t move,” Marinette complained and Adrien chuckled.

“Mood. I think I’m dead. I need to take off the condom, so you need to get off of me.”

“See? All this trouble would be solved if you just cum inside me, but noooo!” She threw her arms up and she couldn’t see him, but she bet he was rolling his eyes. “You have to use a condom.”

“You don’t take pills and we don’t want kitties now, do we?” He cupped her breasts and kissed her shoulder. “Move your pretty ass, I need to get rid of this thing.”

“Do you think my ass is pretty?” She teased as he put his hands on her hips and helped her to move. She rolled off of him, laying on the rug on her stomach.

“It’s delicious and pretty.” He bit her ass and she smiled, watching him take off the condom and tie it. “I’ll be right back.”

“Bring a blanket so we can nap.” She yawned and closed her eyes. She stayed that way, quiet and resting for a moment. Adrien came back with pillows and a blanket and he put it on the rug.

Gently, to not wake her up, he lifted her head to put one pillow under it. He covered them both with the blanket, cuddled her in his arms and closed his eyes, letting weariness finally overcome and sleeping soundly with the love of his life in his arms.

*****

The dinner was delicious and it was amazing. They talked about their future plans and their lovely days on the island. Adrien, testing the water, said that if she wanted to come back, she just needed to let him know. She said that she would love to spend more days with  _ him _ on the island.

He told her how he learned to sail and his adventures with his parents when his mom was still alive. She told him her adventures with her parents when they visited China and how she got herself locked inside a Chinese temple.

Adrien paid for dinner - with Marinette complaining about how he didn’t let her help - and they left the restaurant with their hands intertwined like a couple, none of them saying anything about it.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Adrien asked as they walked around. “Back to the boat?”

“Actually, the dinner was lovely, but I’m craving something sweet. Can we stop at a market or something so I can buy candies?”

“Sure.” Adrien squeezed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder for half of a second, enough to make his heart flip.

She entered the market alone - because she said that he would want to pay for everything and this time she wanted to spoil them- so Adrien stayed behind waiting.

Marinette left the market 15 minutes later holding her purse in one hand and a huge bag with her shopping in the other. Adrien laughed as he approached to help her, picking the bag from her hands. He peeked inside it and laughed.

“You know diabetes is a thing, right?”

“After all our exercise last night, we need sugar.”

“We have enough sugar here to feed a chocolate factory for months.”

“Stop telling me how to live.” She stuck her tongue out for him and Adrien grabbed her chin, licking it. Marinette half laughed half made a sound of disgust as she pushed him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What you got?” He asked as he looked inside it. “Ohh, what is this?” He picked a package of egg chocolates, and Marinette smirked as she picked it up.

“This is for me.”

“And you will not share with me? Rude.”

“Maybe if you ask right…” She flicked his nose with her finger and grabbed her bag back. “Come on, let’s go to the deck and share some candies.”

He put his arm around her waist, looking at her face to search if she was comfortable with it. She gave him a smile capable of making him melt and this made Adrien’s heart beat fast.

The way to the deck was filled with stupid puns that Marinette told, making Adrien fake annoyance just to tease her. The night was beautiful, the moon was full and shiny, illuminating the night, and Adrien never felt so happy like now.

There was a party going on in one of the moored boats, so the deck was full of people walking around, laughing, and being loud. Marinette held Adrien’s hand as they deviated from people, taking care to not step on her long skirt.

They walked until the end of the deck so they could sit and enjoy Marinette’s candy factory, but they couldn’t since some of the guests from the party were already there.

“Here.” Adrien pulled her to a free space and they sat down, the wood under them was cold. Marinette took off her sandals and put them next to them.

They heard loud and drunk laughs and Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbing a package of chocolate eggs and opening it. She put three inside her mouth and offered some to Adrien, who grabbed some happily.

“You know…,” she said as she munched.

“Hm?” He hummed as he licked the melted chocolate from his hands.

“I don’t think I thanked you for everything you did for me.”

“Don’t worry.”

“I’m serious! You brought me to one of the most beautiful islands that I have ever stepped on, yeah, maybe I didn’t visit many islands, this is the first one, but…” She took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that you brought me to an island where I could be in heat without being judged. You helped me with my crazy and horny body and didn’t run after yesterday.”

“Hey.” He put his hands over hers. “We’re partners. One is here for the other, remember? If you need me for  _ anything _ , I’ll run to you and help you. You’re my princess and  _ ma chatonne _ . And yesterday couldn’t make me run. Actually, it was pretty hot.” He licked his lips and Marinette smirked, her fangs shining.

“I can't remember well, but my whole body ached in a good way so I think it was amazing.”

“You… you don’t remember yesterday?” he asked, tense suddenly. Marinette frowned, confused.

“It’s a bit blurry, why?”

“It’s…” He swallowed and looked away from her face. “You said something that made me confused so I would like to ask you about it, but that’s okay.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Adrien, but I don't think straight when I’m on day four of my heat. My mind just thinks about dick and being fucked. Hm, I mean-”

“I got it.” He cut her off and grabbed the bag again, trying to find something between the candies she bought. “It was a silly thing anyway, so.” He shrugged.

Marinette opened her mouth to make him tell her, but she knew his body movements and she knew that whatever happened, he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Holding in a sigh, she brushed her hair behind her ears and put her hands on the deck behind herself.

She stretched and her breasts, held only by the sleeveless crop top she wore, caught Adrien’s attention. She smirked, her fang playing with her bottom lip.

“And I thought I was the only one horny twenty four hours per day.”

“It’s your fault.” He grabbed a lollipop from her bag and unwrapped it. “Damn, the head of this thing is huge.”

“That’s what I said.” She licked her lips and smirked.

Adrien rolled his eyes and put the lollipop inside his mouth. Marinette closed her eyes, feeling heat burning inside her body. Her panties started to get wet and annoying, so the best thing she could do was ignore him and his lollipop.

She was still worried about him since yesterday was insane. She tried to ignore the sounds that were leaving his mouth as he licked the lollipop like he was eating her pussy.

“You’re welcome.”

“What?” Marinette panted, her eyes still closed so she could have a bit of self control.

“You thanked me for helping you with your heat. And I’m saying you’re welcome,” he said, and his voice was dripping with honey and dirty promises that made her squirt.

“Oh. Yeah. Nice.”  _ Seriously, Marinette?  _ **_Nice_ ** ?!

“You know, I've been getting ready for this trip since last year.”

That made her open her eyes and stare at him like he was crazy.

“What?”

“Your last heat. When we didn’t know our identities yet? You told me that you would be gone for a week and that I should find some partners because you would lock yourself inside your room because your heat was close. And that this time you didn’t have your boyfriend to help you.”

“Yes, I did.”

“So I asked Tikki a bit about your heat and, hm, started to do my research.”

“Your secret  _ Tumblr _ ,” she teased.

“Yes. And incognito mode in my browser. I researched a lot. How to finger someone, how to eat a pussy, how to fuck hard.” He shrugged like it was nothing.

“Rip your boxers,” she said a little breathless.

“Who said I was wearing anything?” He smirked.

And Marinette bit her bottom lip to not whimper with the images of him, alone in his room, wearing nothing as he googled how to fuck her right.

“And… and did you get good tips?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien leaned closer to her and smirked. “You tell me.”

Marinette burst out into a giggle and shoved him in the shoulder, rolling her eyes. “I’m serious.”

“Yeah. Some were nonsense, some were good. Anyway, knowing the theory was something, but I was afraid I would ruin the experience for you. So I decided to practice since, you know, I was a dumb virgin.” He licked the lollipop, his tongue wrapping around it like he was playing with her clit.

She swallowed the ‘fuck me’ scream that was choking her.

“A-and how did you do it?”

“Oh, I got a fleshlight.” He put the lollipop inside his mouth and sucked it hard, making a sound that hit her clit and made her shiver. Her eyes couldn’t leave his mouth and the way he was praising that damn lollipop like it was her pussy. She never,  _ ever _ , wanted so much to ride his face like she wanted to in that moment.

“A… a flashlight?”

“ _ Flesh _ . Like, pocket pussy.”

She coughed and put her hand over her chest, panting.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“What?” He took the lollipop out of his mouth and licked it slowly. “I needed to fuck something besides my hand to make it good. And I wanted to know how you would feel around my dick, all wet and tight. Spoiler, it didn’t feel half as good as you.”

She whimpered and he moved his hand to put the lollipop inside his mouth when Marinette wrapped his wrist with her hand and squeezed, her nails piercing his skin. Adrien groaned and looked at her with smoldering eyes.

“What,  _ ma chattone _ ? Did I tease you that hard?”

“You’re the king of teasing with this damn lollipop.” She groaned and lowered her head so she could put the lollipop inside her mouth. She let his wrist go and moved her hand to his knee. He was wearing only shorts, so she played with his knee, scratching it lightly.

“I thought you liked lollipops.”

She took the lollipop from her mouth and whispered, “I love it.” She spoke, staring at him as her hand went up slowly until it was over his dick. She cupped it over his shorts and squeezed a bit, making Adrien groan. “It is so sweet…” She licked it. “And hard…” She wrapped her mouth around it and sucked and Adrien moaned. “And all mine.”

“Marinette…” He tried to warn her, because they still were in a public place, that was crowded, and anyone could watch them.

“What? I’m just enjoying my lollipop.” While sucking his lollip, Marinette opened his shorts and put her hand inside his boxers, holding, well,  _ his lollipop _ .

She sucked the lollipop in a very sloppy way so drool could drip down her chin, like she would do with his dick. She was so tempted to let that damn lollipop go to start sucking him and let him fuck her mouth in front of anyone. She didn’t care if they were too exposed, she just needed his dick.

She needed it, and she needed it inside her now.

“Hold the lollipop, my lord, and don’t let it fall.”

“Yes,  _ madame _ .”

She smirked and moved her hand so she could take his dick out of his boxers. She put her chin on his shoulder and looked around, seeing that the deck was full but nobody really cared about them.

She pumped him slowly, giving his neck small kisses, her eyes looking at his expression as he tried to not moan. She loved the way he bit his bottom lip, like he was trying to hold his noises back when they were such a lovely sound. She loved to watch him like that, at her mercy. She felt lovely, powerful, capable of having him do anything she wanted, to make him beg for her.

It was an incredible feeling and she wanted more.

“Tell me what do you want, my love.” Marinette whispered against his ear and she felt him shiver. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want to fuck you.”

“We’re in public, my lord. Are you sure of this?”

“Never been so sure in my life.”

She smirked and stopped moving her hand, making Adrien groan.

“Beg.” Her hand was still holding his dick, but it was still and just teasing him. “Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to ride you. Beg me to sit on your lap with your hard and amazing cock inside me. Come on, Adrien, I know you can beg.” She licked his neck, tasting his sweet honey scent that she loved so much on her tongue. “You were such a lovely tease with that lollipop earlier.”

“ _ Please _ , let me fuck you.”

“Oh, my love, you beg better than that, come on.”

Adrien whined and shifted his hips up to try and fuck her hand. “ _ Please, ride me, fuck me, make me say your name. I want everyone here to know that I’m yours and that you’re mine. Please. _ ” 

Marinette removed her hand for a moment and pushed her weight down more to stop his hips. “ _ Did I say you could move those gorgeous hips, My Lord? _ ” 

“No, Madame.” Adrien swallowed hard and gripped the bench in his hands. 

“Then be a good boy and sit still. I’m not done yet and you haven’t begged as good as I know you know how to.” Marinette smirked and slowly trailed her hand back to his hard cock. He flexed in her hand , begging for relief. “Are you ready to tell me how  _ badly _ you need me?”

“ _ Please… I wanna feel your wet tight pussy wrapped around my throbbing cock. It feels so amazing and I need it. God, do I need it. I need you. All of you. I wanna suck and lick your breasts until you arch your back and moan. I wanna feel your wet pussy bouncing up and down on my hard cock, making me moan. I wanna- just please, ma chatonne. End my suffering. I’ve been good. Please…” _

Marinette smirked at him for a moment, catching him in a lie. “Have you been good? I seem to recall that moments ago I pointed out that you had teased me with a certain lollipop. Licking it and sucking on it like it was my pussy. The one that you could have around your sexy cock if you begged hard enough, but then you said you’ve been good.” She teased him with her words and he whined in complaint. 

“ _ I promise to be good, just fuck me. Please… ma chatonne. Please let me have what’s mine. I’m begging you, kitten. Please… prenez-moi.”  _ Adrien whined and bit back a moan.

“Well, since you asked in such a lovely way…” She held her skirt’s sides and raised it a bit, exposing her thighs. She looked around and moved so she could sit on Adrien’s legs.

“Let me be inside you.”

“I will.” She raised her skirt more, both of them looking at their laps as she pushed her panties to the side. He grabbed his dick with his free hand - since the other was still holding the forgotten lollipop- and she raised her hips a bit so he could brush his tip on her entrance. She lowered her hips slowly so only his tip was inside her.

“M-Mari.” He licked his lip and she put her finger over his lips to shush him. “Stop teasing.”

“My lord, don’t you know? Teasing is the hottest part of sex.”

“ _ Marinette _ ,” he begged and she smirked, brushing her mouth against his. “ _ Now _ .”

“Fine.” She kissed him as she put her forehead against his, staring at him. With her eyes glued to his, she lowered herself onto his dick, feeling every inch stretching her open until she was sitting on his lap, his hard cock inside her making her full.

“Good?” She asked slowly, her breath against his lips making him shudder.

“Perfect.”

She adjusted her skirt so it could cover their hips and hide what they were really doing from peoples eyes. She grabbed his wrist, the one attached to the hand that was holding the lollipop, and brought it to her lips, putting the candy inside her mouth.

“I… I thought you would ride me,” he whispered.

“No.” She let his wrist go and pulled her face away, stealing the lollipop from his grasp. “I will just warm your delicious cock.”

She sucked hard on the lollipop like she would suck his dick with it still inside her. She didn’t move her hips a centimeter, just letting herself rest on his lap, as she had the time of her life with that  _ fucking _ lollipop.

Adrien put his hands on her hips and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Will my lord move my hips to fuck me?”

“No.” He pulled her close until her chest was against his. “I will just make you stay closer.”

She melted and finished the lollipop, taking the stick out and putting it inside her bag of candies to throw it away later.

They shared long and lazy kisses, biting each other’s lips. Her fangs brushed his bottom one and he sighed, squeezing her hard against him. She hid her face on his neck, letting his scent intoxicate her.

“Adrien,” she whispered after a while.

“Yes?”

“I will ride you now.”

“You have to be slow so people don’t notice.”

She nodded and started moving her hips slowly, raising until only his tip was inside her and lowering the slowest way she could. She looked over his shoulder, since he had his back to the deck, and noticed that nobody was paying attention to him.

She moved her hips in the same way again and Adrien groaned, his hand cupping her ass over her skirt. She whimpered and bit his shoulder, her eyes opened and looking at the deck and the people. She started to ride him harder and faster, suddenly not giving a fuck about the people that were there and that could see them fucking.

Adrien hid his face in her hair and wrapped his hand around it, pulling it so she stopped biting his shoulder. She moaned as she complained and stared at him with smoldering eyes.

“Let me bite you,” she begged.

“I want to fuck you so hard,” he whispered against her mouth and started to pepper open-mouthed kisses over her collarbone. He wrapped his mouth around her right breast, over her crop top, and sucked, wetting its fabric.

“So do it. Fuck me hard. Fuck me here, in front of everyone. Make everyone know who I belong to, who can make me scream, who can fuck me good.”

Adrien groaned and put her purse around her and put her sandals between then. He grabbed her by the back of her thighs. Marinette wrapped her hands around his shoulder and half-laugh half-screamed when he raised, his cock still inside her.

“Where are we going,” she asked, breathless, as he started to walk, her sandals poking her chest. “Adrien, my candies…”

“Fuck your candies, what I’m going to do with you now will make you forget sugar for a month.”

“Oh, god,” she moaned, as he walked them to his boat.

Still carrying her, he opened the door to get inside the cabin and stepped carefully inside. He grabbed her sandals and threw them, her purse following behind.

Marinette gasped, put her hands on his shoulder and looked at him with a wide grin.

“I want my candies.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He turned around and closed the door. He slammed her against it, making her gasp and moan. Adrien wrapped his hand around her neck and choked her a bit and moaned when her pussy tightened around his dick. “What, kitten? Suddenly lost your ability to order me around?”

She locked her legs around his hips and her eyes were slits and her fangs bit his neck as Adrien fucked her hard. She dug her nails into his back, raking them up, and making him growl from deep within his chest. His hand ran down to her rounded behind and he gripped it in his palm, squeezing hard as he thrusted into her faster. She cried out and parted her lips, showcasing her elongated fangs. 

Adrien groaned and pulled her away from himself to run his tongue along the sharp edge of one of her fangs, taking in how she watched him through her long lashes. “Do you like being fucked hard by my cock? Like how I make you moan and scream for me?” He peered at her with a dangerous expression that made her whine. “How about you tell me who owns your tight, wet, pussy that I love so much?” 

“ _ Adrien… _ Fuck me harder.” Marinette whined and Adrien smirked at her, tilting his head slightly to lick along her bottom lip and flick her top one. 

“I don’t know…” Adrien slowed his thrusts, causing her to continue to move her hips to seek satisfaction. “... Now, now little kitten… I know you can beg better than that.” 

“ _ Adrien… please… _ ” Marinette whined and a purr escaped from her chest that made him choke. The gentle vibrations ran through his body and his hard cock, causing him to groan and forget about begging. 

“ _ Fuck, Mari… god damnit, ah! _ ” Adrien slammed the hand that was around her neck against the wall, as he pumped harder into her. He pinned her harder against the door and sped up his thrusts, causing her to grip his back with her fingers. 

“ _ I- thought- I- was begging! AH!” _ Marinette suddenly screamed as he slammed her hard against the door for good measure, causing her thoughts to go blank. “ _ Adrien… _ ” She buried her face in his neck as he thrusted hard and fast, angling his hips just right and brushing the swollen tip of his cock against the bundle of nerves within her tight walls. 

“Then  _ beg _ ...shit.” Adrien moaned the words from between his clenched teeth, as he ripped her from the door and threw her onto the couch. He slammed his hands, one at a time, onto the arm of the couch as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as he peered down into her cat eyes with flushed cheeks and parted lips. He panted and groaned as he rolled his hips, fucking her harder and faster. 

Marinette gasped and ran her hands up the back of his shirt, tearing it from his body with her sharp nails. Adrien groaned as his shirt was thrown onto the floor and lost. He leaned down to run open-mouthed kisses to her crop top. Marinette panted and arched her back, moving her hips against his, as he thrusted into her. He grabbed the bottom hem with his teeth and slowly tugged it up, causing her breasts to bounce free. He growled from deep within his chest and hungrily licked, sucked, and wrapped his lips around her peaked nipples. 

She whimpered and raised her breasts to bring them closer to his needy mouth that was busily lavishing them and sending a burst of electricity down to her clit. Marinette ran her hands down to his lower back and pulled him closer to rub her swollen clit against him as his cock pumped into her pussy. She ran her nails back up his back, leaving scratches behind in their wake. Marinette ran her fingers along the back of his neck and buried them into his damp golden hair, as she used her feet to push his shorts down. 

Adrien reached behind himself with one hand to shove his shorts and boxers down, kicking them from his ankles. He ran his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt up more and using her hip for leverage as he fucked her harder. 

“Put your ankles on my shoulders.” Adrien panted and watched her bite her bottom lip. Her fang caught her bottom lip and he smirked before leaning down to lick it. He brought her bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked on it, letting it go afterwards and making her whine. “Be a good girl and do that for me so I can fuck you deeper. I want you to feel all of me inside your gorgeous pussy.” 

Marinette whimpered and placed each ankle onto his shoulders. He turned his head and gently kissed each ankle, before lifting her slightly and fucking her fast. She slammed her hands onto his thighs and dug her nails into them with a loud moan. Adrien groaned and smirked down at her as he watched her breasts kiss the air and felt her nails in his skin. 

“How’s that feel,  _ ma chatonne _ ? Do you like when my cock fucks you hard and deep? Like how it feels when I pull it out slow-” Adrien slowly pulled his cock out to the tip, teasing her and making her whimper. “-before slamming back in and taking what’s mine?” He slammed his cock all the way back into her pussy, causing her to scream out and arch her back with her head tilted back. “No? Should I try again?” He slowly pulled out of her wet pussy and watched her peer up at him with a helpless expression. 

“No, no. Wait. Just- Just  _ fuck _ me.  _ ADRIEN _ !” Marinette squealed as he slammed his cock back into her hard, before thrusting into her fast and making her get closer to her orgasm.

“Beg and then I’ll let my kitten cum as much as she wants.” Adrien ran his thumb along her bottom lip and tugged it down to free it from her teeth. “Tell your bug what you want.” 

“I  _ wanna cum… please!” _ Marinette begged and wrapped her fingers around his thumb, sucking on it like it was his cock. “Fuck me and make me yours! Adrien- Adrien, please!” 

Adrien softly chuckled and ran his hand down her body to grab her thighs. He pushed them against her stomach and widened his thighs, thrusting harder and from an angle that stimulated her g-spot. She licked her lips and grabbed his bicep and shoulder, yanking him down against her body. She ran the tip of her nose against his pulse point, taking in his sweet scent. She slowly parted her lips to run her tongue along her favorite spot beneath his ear and nibbled on it. 

“Bite me,” Adrien whispered and heard her whimper out a high pitched moan before biting down onto the spot. He let out a loud groan as her hips moved against his, coaxing them both closer to the edge. 

He panted and moaned as her harsh breathing invaded his ears and made him groan. She began to purr and it vibrated through their bodies, causing her clit to vibrate against his body and within moments, she was screaming his name and cumming hard. Adrien thrusted faster and harder, pulling away from her body to yank her up onto his thighs. He fucked her harder, keeping his hungry gaze locked on hers as he felt the pressure build and his heartbeat speed up. He groaned as his orgasm built and right as it was about to take him under, he pulled out and grabbed her hip. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrusted his cock between her wet folds, spilling cum onto her stomach as he rocked his hips against hers. 

Marinette sank her fingers into his damp hair and gripped it, as he buried his face into her neck and whispered sweet praises against her damp skin. She rolled her hips to continue to stroke her pussy against his softening cock as they came down from their high. She ran one hand down his cheek and grazed the back of her fingers along the side of his face, while he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. 

“Adrien,” she said, after a while, when they could breathe properly.

“Yes?”

“I still want my candies back,” she laughed. Adrien rolled his eyes playfully and got up.

Marinette looked at him, all naked and beautiful. She licked her lips and slid her finger over her stomach to dirty her finger with his cum.

“Marin-” He choked when she wrapped her lips around her finger and sucked hard, moaning. “Why do you hate me?”

She laughed and sat on the couch, putting her head against its back as she watched him grab his shorts and put them on.

“Where are you going?”

“Get your candies back.” He bent down so he could kiss her. Marinette smiled against the kiss, cupping his face.

“You’re so sweet.”

“I know.” He kissed her again and got up. Marinette slapped his ass playfully and he groaned. “Keep slapping me and you will have to say goodbye to your candies.”

“I stopped!” She raised her hands and Adrien laughed.

“Be right back.”

“Gonna wait for you in bed.”

Adrien walked out of the boat and walked on the deck until he found her candies bag. He grabbed it, yawned and went back to the boat, locking the door behind himself.

He went to the cabin’s bedroom and let the candies’ bag fall when he saw the beautiful vision in front of him. Marinette was sitting on the bed with her feet on it and her legs open, but he couldn’t see her pussy because her long wine-colored skirt was covering it.

But her legs were exposed so were her breasts. She licked her lips and moved her fingers in a come hither gesture, smirking.

“Why do you hate me so much?” He half moaned, half cried out, and Marinette smirked, her fangs shining under the lights as she pulled her skirt to the side and exposed her wet pussy.

“Why don’t you crawl towards me and eat me out, huh?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

*****

Marinette sighed, satisfied, as she played with Adrien’s hair. They were naked, not really caring about getting dressed. Marinette was all over him, kissing his chest and her mouth was going south when he gently grabbed her neck and held her still.

Frowning, she raised her head to stare at him, confused.

“Love, I-” He took a deep breath. “I think I need a break. We don’t want what happened yesterday again, do we?”

“Of course not.” She turned her face to kiss him. “I don’t want to hurt you ever again.”

He kissed her slowly, tasting her. They shared more kisses and caresses as they talked about silly things. Adrien grabbed his phone and while cuddling his kitty, they scrolled on  _ Reddit _ seeing silly videos and gifs.

Marinette slept first and she was so beautiful sleeping that Adrien forgot about his phone and the tv show he was watching, watching her as she slept like an angel.

Once a year, she had her heat and it looked like she would ask him to help her with it next year. Maybe the years she was single, she would need his help?

He wanted to be with her everyday, not only for her heat. He wanted a relationship with her, to date her, to marry her. But maybe she didn’t want the same.

It was bittersweet but if he only could have her during the heats, it was better than nothing. He could get used to it.

Even if it broke his heart.


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this is being posted so late. I (QuantumChickpea, lol) had to get covid tested. I'm okay. Don't worry. Anyway, then I had family stuff to do around the house and this took ages to edit. Excuses aside! Here it is! We bring you Day 6! One more chapter left! ^-^ We hope you enjoy it!**

_ I want to believe that maybe it's just emotion _

_ But I cannot see my life without you, those moments _

_ So wild and free, blinded by love, devoted _

_ But now it's just me _

* * *

  
  


Adrien woke up with Marinette over him and for a moment he flinched, expecting her to jump him and ask to be fucked. But, still sleeping, he felt her hand caressing his chest with such delicacy that made him open his eyes and look at her.

Her eyes were staring at his chest, full of hickeys and bites and she gently caressed them with her fingertips. She hadn’t noticed that he was up, because she hadn’t moved, still caressing his marks.

Then a sob left her mouth and she got up and he heard the bathroom door lock.

What the fuck just happened?

Adrien got up from the bed and checked the hour, noticing it was almost noon. He hesitated a bit but finally dragged himself to the bathroom door, because after all, he couldn’t drag this on for long.

“Mari?” He called her and knocked on the door. “Hey, love.”

“W-what?” She replied and he could notice she was crying.

“Open,  _ ma chatonne _ . Let’s talk.”

“We don’t need to talk. I’m okay.”

“Hard to believe when a) I know you and b) you’re crying. You’re not okay, let’s talk about what is bothering you.”

She didn’t reply and Adrien groaned, putting his forehead against the door. His hand was against the door too since he couldn’t touch her.

“Marinette...”

“What?” She said, angrily.

“Open the door.”

“I’m okay, just leave me alone!” 

“You know when you say you’re okay… you’re never actually okay. And neither does it mean so when you say, ‘I’m fine’. And don’t think your giggling tells me that everything is okay either. I know you. You can’t hide shit.” Adrien sighed and lightly hit his forehead against the door, peering up with a pleading expression.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. I just need to breathe!”

“Why are you lying, kitten? You’ve never felt the need to lie to me before. Why now?” Adrien sighed and drew a heart over and over again on the door with his fingertip. 

“I-” Marinette couldn’t tell him. She was so scared of hurting him. That he would run and not want to talk to her ever again. She had to bury it. He was only helping her with her heat, nothing more than that. “It’s nothing. I’m not lying. I’m really fine.”

“You know I can feel when you’re lying like you can feel when I am lying. Come on, kitten. What we have is a partnership and we need to trust each other. No secrets and no lies, okay?” He was feeling like such a hypocrite saying those words to her when he was also hiding things from her. “Let’s talk, okay?”

“Adrien…”

“Come on, love. Just… let me hug you.”

He heard a choked sob and then the bathroom door being unlocked. He almost sighed in relief when he saw her, even if she was a mess. Her eyes were red and filled with tears.

“Oh, princess.” He said and walked to her. She stepped away.

“I don’t want to be hugged. I don’t want you to touch me. I’ve hurt you enough.”

“Are you talking about the marks?” He said and tried to grab her hands. “They’re okay, they will heal.”

“I’m not talking about the marks. I’m such a mess and I will ruin everything because I keep just thinking about my needs and I forget to ask about how you are feeling and you treat me with so much care and-” She started to rant and cry.

“Shhh, shhh, love.” He said and put his hands on her arms, caressing them slowly. “It’s okay.”

“It’s my fault.” She sobbed and he hugged her hard. “I’m a mess, Adrien.”

“Aren’t we all?” He joked and gathered her into his arms. Carrying her, he walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed, putting her, seated comfortably, on his lap.

He cuddled her like a baby and caressed her hair, letting her cry. He caressed her back, her arms, everything he could reach. He kissed her forehead, her hair, her nose, her tears.

After a while, she stopped crying and put her hand on his face,

mumbled, and then started to cry.

“How are you feeling?” He said, picking up his phone.

“I’m good.”

“Let me show you something.” He said and put a video on his phone for her. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was the ‘why are you lying’ vine and giggled. “See? It made you laugh!”

“You’re a dork.” Marinette shoved him in the chest and groaned, covering her eyes with her palms.

“Are you ready to be honest and talk to me? I mean really talk. I don’t mean bratty sit.” Adrien smirked at her and she gasped at him.

“I don’t bratty sit!” Marinette pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

“My point is…” Adrien pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before running his fingers through her hair. “I want you to be honest with me and if something is bothering you then we should talk about it. The responsible thing to do is talk about it, Mari.” 

Marinette peered up at him as he stroked her cheek with his hand. “Can’t we just go to the beach and pretend like this never happened? That you never saw me go into the bathroom or become a giant puddle of tears?” 

Adrien sighed and leaned down to rub the tip of his nose against hers with a sad smile. “No, princess. We need to talk about this. It hurts me to see you so upset and when you lie about being okay? It hurts me more. But I bet it also hurts you too.” He poked her in the chest and Marinette whined. “So, let’s talk. C’mon. We can take turns getting it off our chests. You first.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and thought for a moment. Her heart ached and was beating faster as she thought about how she felt. She was worried that he wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore, that he would no longer want to help her. She didn’t deserve for him to help her and she knew it all along. More tears welled in the corners of her eyes. 

Adrien ran his thumb beneath one of them to catch the tears. “It’s okay to hurt. It’s okay to be honest, even if it hurts me. I know telling someone how you feel or what you are thinking is scary. I know being vulnerable is hard and there are probably a million thoughts running around in that head of yours.” 

“I just don’t know… I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to say it. I don’t want to lose you. I’m so scared of losing you.” Marinette began to panic again and sob.

“My kitten,  _ nothing _ will make you lose me.”

“You can’t say that, Adrien!” She looked at him and her blue eyes were shining with pain. “We don’t have control of our destiny.”

“True. But what we do have is faith about our choices. And I’m choosing to not go away from you, unless you ask me to. Unless you feel you don’t need me anymore.”

“Don’t say that.” She stroked his cheek. “Stop treating yourself like some fuck toy I picked just to help me with this heat. You’re more than that, Adrien. You are my partner, my other half, my…” She bit her bottom lip before she could say something she would regret.

“Friend.” He said and that hurt both of them. “I’m your friend too, Marinette. And yes, our sex is great but I want you to know that we are more than that. That I don’t feel like a fuck toy.”

“Well, I don’t make efforts to prove that I’m selfless. Like, I just think about my pleasure. I didn’t ask you if you are okay or if you are satisfied or if you need something! I just focus on my orgasms!”

“Stop with that, you’re wrong!”

“Yeah, remind me again how you had to hold my wrist last night after we fucked and said you couldn’t anymore? Or how you passed out from all the fucking on day four! Or, better yet, remember how I had to put  _ petroleum jelly on your dick _ !” She wiggled to leave his lap, but Adrien grabbed her by her waist and brought her back. “Let me go!”

“Not until you listen. I heard all your nonsense, now you have to listen to me.”

“Adrien…” Marinette whined his name, afraid of what he had to say.

“Marinette. Do you know why I said I would help you with your heat?” Adrien swallowed hard and focused on her. 

“Because you’re a good friend and wanted to help make it easier on me. Adrien, I get it.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Do you?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You would tell me if it was more than that, Adrien.” Marinette sighed and felt like she wanted to cry again. 

“Would I or… would I be afraid of telling you for fear that it would jeopardize everything?” Adrien swallowed hard and watched her eyes grow wide.

“No. I would know. You’re terrible at lying, Adrien. You get this dorky shit-eating grin every damn time. Your whole mannerisms give it away.” Marinette shook her head and watched him reach up to scratch the back of his head. “Besides… you didn’t flirt with Lady Noire and always said you were in love with another girl so…” She swallowed her pain and poked him on the nose. “You are helping because you love to fuck me.”

“It’s not just that.” He grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand down. “You know it’s not just because of the sex.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” He looked at her with such intensity that her heart lost a beat and started beating too fast. “Because sometimes I think you don’t understand how deeply I care about you, Marinette.”

“I do, Adrien. And I care about you so much, you have no idea how your presence and  _ you _ impact my life. How much you mean to me. And… this is dangerous.”

“Why is it dangerous?”

“Because if you decide to go away… you will break me so easily.”

“Why would I choose to go away? Marinette,” Adrien took her hands into his, kissing the backs of them. “I care too much about you to leave. I’ll never,  _ ever _ , leave you. I can prove it.” 

“How can you be so sure? How can you prove it?”

“I’m going to stay by your side, Marinette.”

“What if your dad makes you move away?”

He opened his mouth but before he could say something, she shot again.

“What if you have to renounce the miraculous box?”

“I know you are afraid, and-”

“I’m  _ terrified _ . I’ll fuck up and you’ll break and then we’ll fall apart. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you. It is dangerous because it’ll hurt when I fall.” Marinette swallowed hard and peered into his eyes.

“Well… then I guess I’ll just have to catch you.” Adrien nervously smiled and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. “Now, can I please tell you what I see?”

“You don’t have to, Adrien.” Marinette swallowed hard.

“I do. Let me talk because I have to say this and if we fall? We fall together, but I can tell you that I have been falling for a long… time. I’ve been waiting for you to catch me and you haven’t. And I don’t think I’ve been falling from this mess alone.” Adrien watched her hide behind her hands. “Marinette. You’re amazing and sometimes I wonder if you even see it yourself.” 

“No, I’m not. Stop.” 

“You are. You care so much about others that you tend to hurt yourself to make others happy, but it hurts me when you do that. I never liked seeing you go through heat alone. I know you had Luka at one point, but I didn’t know he wasn’t helping you with this. I wish you had asked me sooner. I wish I had known sooner.” Adrien licked his lips and peered down before looking back up at her. “I wanted to help you because- because you’re more than just a friend. More than just a partner. More than a Miraculous.”

“What are you saying right now?” Marinette began to worry about what he was about to say.

“I’m saying that you mean so much more than I could ever express. You mean the world to me and every time I see you, all I want to do is hold you. All I want to do is kiss your soft lips. I want your fangs in my skin and your nails scratching my back. I want your giggles to wake me up and fill my house. I want you to be in my bed, cuddling and fucking me. Hell, we can just lay and talk. I don’t give a shit. I want you, Marinette. The heat isn’t what makes me stay.” 

“Then what does?” Marinette sniffed.

“The badass girl in the catsuit saving Paris is what makes me stay. The amazing woman beneath the leather mask? That’s why I stay. I don’t stay for your pussy, Marinette. I couldn’t give a crap about that. I just love spending time with you, talking to you. Listening and doing stupid shit together. When we danced on the island? I was dying inside because I had fallen already. What I’m trying to say, to be blunt is…” Adrien ran his hand along her cheek and warmly smiled. “And you can hate me or say I’m crazy. It’s okay. But… the reason I’ve been so weird sometimes is because I love you, Marinette.” 

“So why don’t you claim me? When I beg, why don’t you claim me as yours?” Her eyes started watering again. “If you love me, why don’t you cum inside me and make me yours?”

“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same. I’m not going to make that decision for someone who is in the throws of heat, Mari. It’s not right for me to decide that fate. I didn’t know if you loved me and I still don’t. It would have been wrong of me to take advantage of you like that.” Adrien swallowed hard and brushed her tears away. “You have no idea how hard it was to resist claiming you, princess. I have wanted to so badly, but it wouldn’t have been right of me to. Not like this.” 

“And if I did and have loved you for a long time?” Marinette burst out and tried to hold back her tears. “If I have loved you for a long time?” 

“Then I wish I had known sooner because it would have kept us from this mess, but I also understand why you didn’t say anything. I mean look at me. I didn’t say shit and I should have been honest with you. I shouldn’t have hid my emotions from you. I should have brought it up and I didn’t. But I want to fix this now.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her. “Be honest with me. Do you love me?” 

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip for a moment in thought. “Yes, I do. I have for a long time now, since you fell over me the first day we got our Miraculouses. I’ve just been scared to tell you and I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t think you felt the same. I’m sorry.”

“And it’s okay because I’ve loved you since we were in lycee. I felt the same,  _ ma chatonne _ . You have nothing to be sorry about. It was both of our faults. But the cat’s out of the bag now.” Adrien smirked and Marinette smacked him and giggled.

“So… lame… oh my God… Such a dad joke.” Marinette burst into a fit of giggles.

“Okay, okay. Being serious. Serious face now.” Adrien gave her a serious expression and she suddenly burst out laughing again. “I’m trying to be serious here. Why are you laughing?” 

“Yeah, okay. Serious time.” Marinette mirrored his expression the best she could and he suddenly laughed. “Why are you laughing? I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Oh my lord… alright.” Adrien shook his head and calmed down. “Do you want me to claim you?”

“After all we talked, you are still asking?” She moved on his lap and pushed him to the bed, making him laugh as she mounted him. “Let’s fuck!”

“No! Not like this.” He rolled her over and she gasped when her back hit the mattress.

“What?  _ Why _ ?!” She wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from moving. “I confessed, you confessed, we love each other, we want to marry and have three kids and a hamster, I got it, for the love of God, just put your dick inside me and cum  _ inside me _ !”

He grabbed her wrists and held them together, putting them above her head. Marinette whined, trying to move her hips to create some friction and make him hard to fuck her, but he put his free hand around her neck - since the other was still holding her wrists together - and squeezed a bit.

“Not now.”

“Why?” She whined.

“Because we’re going to make this right.” He lowered his hand to cup one of her breasts. “A romantic dinner, with candles and wine, then I will take you to bed, where we’re going to share a bazillion kisses and spend hours with foreplay, then, when you’re a sweaty mess, so wet and needy…” He pushed a finger inside her and she breathed hard. “I will make love to you, peppering kisses all over where I can reach with my mouth, whispering sweet nothings and how much I love you. Then, finally, I will cum inside you and make you…  _ mine _ .” The last word was whispered against her ear and she shivered.

“Why not now?” She said and she had fangs suddenly, because she turned her face to the side and started to nibble the hand he was using to hold her hands.

“Because I want to make it perfect. But don’t worry,  _ ma chatonne _ .” He let her go and flipped her, making her chest glue to the mattress. “I will fuck you now.”

She whimpered and he kissed down her back until he reached her ass. He gave a bite on one of the cheeks, then slapped, and got up.

“Gonna grab a condom, because you’re a nymph and I bet you’re going to convince me to cum inside you.”

“You’re not supposed to know my secrets.” Marinette teased and she heard him laugh as he ripped one from the pack. 

“Oh, I know all your secrets.” Adrien winked at her and brought the condom up to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth. He took the condom out and rolled it onto his cock. “Now, let me fuck my girl and make her feel better.”

“Hmm, come here.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him close. Adrien sighed, his arms around her waist as he entered her slowly.

He thrusted a few times, kissing her neck and feeling her nails biting his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he hit her deeper.

Adrien groaned and kissed her chin and then her mouth, biting her bottom lip to hear her whimper.

“Hi.” He whispered and she giggled, but her giggle turned into a moan when he flicked her clit with his thumb.

“ _ Shit _ .”

“No, no. Hi.” He smirked and she put her hands on his shoulders, carving her nails into his skin and making him moan. “Shit.”

“No. Hi.” She teased and rolled her hips, feeling proud when he cursed and hid his face on her neck and fucked her hard. Marinette wrapped herself around him with her legs and arms, feeling so small between his arms as he kept fucking her hard. “Adrien,” she whined.

“What?”

She slid her hands down his back until she reached his ass. Kissing the corner of his mouth, she grabbed his ass and locked her legs around his waist to make him stop moving.

“Just a second, let me feel you.”

Adrien groaned and put his forehead against hers and cupped her face, kissing her slowly. Marinette kissed him back, nibbling his bottom lip with her fangs.

“You know what you could do?” She whispered, her hands caressing his ass as she kissed his chin.

“Yes?” He said and his voice was a little distracted, his mind spinning around how warm and amazing she was between his arms, how much he loved her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her-

“Take off this condom…” She moved her hand to his chest and lowered it to his belly. “And cum inside me. Don’t you think?” She whispered against his ear and he moaned.

She pushed him by his chest and turned them, making Adrien’s back hit the mattress. She smirked, showing her fangs and feeling pride burn inside her chest with the way Adrien swallowed.

“Let me?” She pouted, her fingertips teasing his dick covered with the condom. “I will take it off and then ride you and-  _ aaaah _ !” She screamed when Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

Marinette laughed as Adrien kissed her face over and over.

“Okay, okay, okay! I give up, I give up!” She laughed again, rolling to the side. Adrien laid on his side and flicked her nose.

“I knew you would try to make me cum inside you.”

“Like you would hate that.” She rolled her eyes and moved her leg over his hips. “Come on, fuck me.”

“Just wanting me for my dick, as always.” He mumbled, pulling her closer.

“Hmmm, yes, your amazing and hard cock.” She said and wrapped her hand around his dick. Gently, she teased her entrance with his dick. She slowly eased onto his cock, circling her hips to tease the head. She slid down further and back up, causing him to moan and bite his bottom lip. “You know you want to fuck me.”

“I do want to fuck you, but I don’t want to claim you yet. Not until I can make it romantic and perfect.” Adrien reached up to brush his thumb along her bottom lip, as she continued to tease him with her pussy.

“I know you’re a romantic by heat, but Adrien… The heat is still killing me and if you claim me, I’ll be better faster.”

“We survived day four, we can do anything.” He kissed her pouty lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What if I fuck you hard enough to make you wait for later?”

“You will have to work hard then.”

“Oh, I will.” He thrusted his hips and made her choke. “Like this?”

“Harder,” she begged.

“How many times does my kitten want to cum?”

“How many times does my lord want to make me cum?”

He smirked and instead of answering her, he slipped off her and made her groan. He got up and walked around the bed until he was in front of it.

Marinette put her elbows on the mattress and stared at Adrien, an eyebrow raised and a defiant smile on her lips.

“What are you planning, huh?” She said, putting her right foot on his chest, lowering it to his dick.

“Wouldn’t you love to know?” He asked and grabbed both of her ankles and pulled her over. Marinette gasped and Adrien knelt on the mattress.

“A-Adrien.” She begged.

“Relax, love.” He said and hugged her legs together, entering her slowly. She whined, throwing her head back as he hit deeper inside her. “Let me take care of you.”

“You’re murdering me.” 

“Great.” He leaned over her so he could kiss her. The kiss was sloppy and Marinette broke the kiss to scream when he hit her g-spot. “Oh, did I hit some nerve?”

“I will  _ murder _ you.”

“But, kitten, if you murder me…” He slowed down and started to fuck her in the slowest way possible to tease her. “I won’t be able to do this.”

“A-Adrien,” she whimpered. “Please,  _ please _ .”

“Tell me, love.” He cupped her breast. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you, i want you to- to-”

“To what, love?” He started to fuck her harder. “To do  _ this _ ?”

“Please, sir, harder!”

  
  


“Hmm, my kitten, keep begging. Keep begging that and I will make you cum good for me.” He opened her legs and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Adrien wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and Marinette pulled his hair with her fingers, moaning his name.

“I need- my lord, fuck, I need you to make me cum.”

“Okay, my love. I got you, don’t worry. My beautiful kitten, all wet for me. Moan for  _ me _ , love.” He put his hand around her neck and gave a little squeeze. “Come on, kitten, cum the way you can.”

He started to fuck her harder, his hands wandering on her body as ke kissed her mouth, neck, temple. He whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do with her in her ears, how he wanted to touch her and make her his.

He cupped her face with one hand and with the other, he teased her clit. Marinette started to ramble and beg him to make her cum and how could he not give to her what she desperately needed?

“Hold me tight.” He ordered and she shivered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrien wrapped both his arms around her, hands opened against her back as he raised her.

He held her still, their mouths near the other. They stared at each other and the mood shifted. Yes, the love was still there, but the dorkiness died the second Marinette stared into his green eyes that were promising her all the naughty things.

“Are you going to make me scream, sir?” She whispered and Adrien smirked, his hands wandering from her back to her neck. He wrapped his hand around her neck, loving the way it fit so well, like she was made for him, to be  _ his _ , for him to love, for him to fuck.

He tilted her head back and she gasped. His thumb brushed her lips and he opened her mouth.

“Suck.” He ordered and felt her shiver. “Suck it like it’s my cock. Suck it like you want to suck my dick, like you want to worship it.”

She licked his thumb and wrapped her mouth around it, staring at him with her eyes begging him to put his dick inside her mouth, to fuck her mouth until he came inside it.

“You’re going to make me lose my mind, kitten.” He said and his voice was so hoarse that Marinette couldn’t resist. She closed her eyes, moaning, with his thumb inside her mouth. 

She grabbed his wrist and took his thumb from her mouth. With an innocent smile, she moved his hand to her clit and she brushed his wet thumb against it, making them both tremble.

“What if that’s exactly what I want,  _ my lord _ ?” She whispered in his ear and Adrien groaned. What was left of his self control snapped, and he walked to the closest wall.

He pushed her against it and she gasped. He covered all of her body with his, making it impossible for her to run away - like she would want to - and he held her chin with his hand.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk.”

“I  _ dare _ you to.”

“You’re such a  _ brat _ .” He hissed and put her legs over his shoulders. Marinette whimpered when she felt him throbbing inside her. “Let’s test how flexible you are, kitten?”

She nodded, too focused on the feeling of him inside her to answer. To be honest, she didn’t know if she could talk.

“Hold your ankles. And don’t you dare move your hands from them or I will have to grab my belt and spank your beautiful ass.”

“Oh, do you think my ass is beautiful?” She teased and gasped when he thrusted hard.

“The most beautiful ass.” He licked his lips. “I’m not seeing your hands on your ankles,  _ ma chatonne _ .”

A sobbed moan left Marinette’s mouth and she put her hands on her ankles, holding them the best she could. She was all stretched and Adrien was so deep inside her that she could feel her orgasm close.

“Such a good kitten.” He moaned in appreciation and started to fuck her. With one arm steading her, Adrien used the other to play with her clit. He brushed it slowly at first, teasing and edging her and when he could feel she was close, he stopped and smirked with her groans and pleas.

“Let me cum, sir!” She begged and Adrien licked his lips, looking down to where they were connected.

“I don’t think so, kitten. You’re not begging good enough.”

“Please, pl- _ aaaaah _ !” She screamed when he slammed hard to the point she thought she would melt into the wall from the way he was pressing her against it. “A-Adri-  _ fuck, fuck fuck _ !”

“I told you, my kitten.” He said against her neck. “I said I would fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk. Or think. I will make you  _ mine _ . My sweet mess, my well-fucked girl. Because you are mine, aren’t you, baby girl? My pretty little kitten. Look at you, craving my cock, begging for it to make you cum hard.”

She threw her head back and started to rant something he couldn’t understand. He covered her mouth with his and gave her a hot kiss as he thrusted hard until she came.

  
  


Marinette screamed and before she could recover from her first orgasm, Adrien kept fucking her, making her cum again.

“M-mercy.” She begged and licked her dry lips. “Please, mercy.”

“Now you ask for mercy?” He smirked, but he slowed his hips until he stopped, still hard and inside her. “Okay, love. When you are ready, fuck yourself using me.”

Marinette panted and took deep breaths, trying to calm her heart that was beating like crazy, but it was a hard task when the reason why she was breathless was still pinning her against a wall and with his hard dick inside her.

“Can I move my hands, sir?”

“No.” He kissed her chin. “Fuck yourself using my cock, princess.”

Marinette rolled her hips, slowly at first just to try. When she saw Adrien’s expression, she smirked and rolled her hips again. He put his forehead against hers and kissed her.

She moved her hips, making only his tip be inside her, and then slowly thrusted herself on his cock until it was all inside her. She started to use his dick like it was some of her toys, fucking herself on it slow at first and then hard.

When he was close, he stopped her with his hands on her hips to hold her still. Marinette frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Adrien kissed her.

“You can let your hands go.” He ordered against her mouth and she moved her hands to cup her breasts. “Gonna move your legs now, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

He lowered her legs and Marinette wrapped them around his waist once again, keeping him still and hard inside her.

“What are you going to do now, sir? Fuck me on the bed? Floor? Wall?”

“Hmmm, no.” He kissed her nose. “Mirror. I want you to see my dick fucking you from behind.”

Marinette choked and he started to carry her to the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

“Such a romantic man.” Marinette teased as she kissed his cheek.

“You know what would be very romantic? If you let me fuck your ass.”

“Oh my god!” She laughed and he kissed from her cheek down to her neck. “You just made me love you even more.”

“Oh, did I?” He teased and cupped her ass. “So you’re going to give me your ass to fuck now?”

“If you fuck my pussy hard and good enough, maybe? Just remember you promised to fuck me so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

“True. Okay, gonna put you down. How are your legs?”

“I think I can stand.”

She lied. She couldn’t. When Adrien put her down, her legs were still shaking from the orgasm, but Adrien held her. He turned her around and brushed her hair to the side, exposing the nape of her neck for him to kiss and nibble.

“Hands on the mirror. Don’t take them or I will spank your ass with my belt.”

“Yes, sir.” She purred and he bit her shoulder as she put her hand on the mirror. Adrien decided to kiss and bite her neck as he teased her pussy with his hands.

He played with her clit and then started to finger her. He watched, with a smug smile, as she fought to not take her hands and wrap her hands around his wrist to make him fuck her harder.

“Adrien,” she pleaded. “I need you inside me.”

“Okay, baby girl, I got you. Hands on the mirror, don’t forget, okay? Or I will have to punish you.”

She moaned and tilted her head back, against his shoulder. Adrien kissed her cheek and grabbed one of her legs, the back of her knee against his forearm.

He whined with the vision in the mirror. Marinette was all naked and opened to him. She was so wet that it was dripping down her legs and he licked his lips, tempted to kneel and spend hours eating her out.

But her tired expression made him enter her. They both groaned and he stayed still a bit just to feel her.

“Gonna fuck you now, okay? Eyes on the mirror,  _ ma chatonne _ . I want you to see what I can do to you.”

Her fingers curled against the smooth glass of the mirror, as he began to pump his hardened length into her wet pussy. The slick sounds of his throbbing cock slamming into her caused them to both moan. She parted her lips and kept her sultry gaze locked on his in the mirror. Marinette tried to remember to keep her hands on the mirror, slowly letting them flatten against the smooth surface again. 

“ _ Ah!  _ Don’t stop.” Marinette gasped out and moaned, running her gaze down the mirror to watch how his hard cock thrusted in and out of her pussy. 

“Look how gorgeous you look taking my hard cock like the good girl that you are.” Adrien moaned and hissed through his teeth as he pounded into her. “How wet you are and how your pussy grips my huge cock and makes me feel good.  _ Ah _ , how amazing your tight pussy works my throbbing dick and makes me want to cum so hard. Makes me want to moan your name in your ear.” He brushed his lips against her ear and nibbled along it. 

Marinette gasped and brought her fingers up to their fingertips when he pulled out slowly and slammed back in hard and fast.

“Don’t let go of that mirror, princess.” Adrien bit down on her shoulder and she squeaked. “Don’t be a naughty girl.” 

“Mmm…” Marinette whimpered and rolled her head back against his shoulder, watching him smirk against her skin in the mirror. 

“Are you going to be my naughty girl?” Adrien slowly licked up to her neck and bit it. “Are you going to be bad?” 

Marinette slammed her hands flat against the mirror and moaned as he fucked her hard with two thrusts before circling his hips to tease her. 

“Do you want to be a bad girl and get punished with my belt, hm? Is that it?” Adrien bit the shell of her ear and she whined out a moan. “I think my kitten wants to be a bad girl. She wants to be punished for being naughty.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette whined and brushed her fingertips along the glass, opening and closing her hands. 

“Yes, my love?” Adrien whispered against her ear and focused on her blushing cheeks and shoulders. How her breathing came out in harsh pants and her breasts bounced with each pump of his hips. 

“ _ Please. I’m so close. _ ” Marinette gasped as she watched how blushed her pussy was and how wet his cock was from her. He was absolutely soaked in her arousal and it dripped onto the floor between their feet. “I need it. I need to cum.” 

Adrien ran his other hand up to caress one of her breasts, teasing her and tugging on her peaked nipple. It was so hard that it was aching and her swollen clit was throbbing for attention. 

“Touch me. Please.” Marinette gasped out and let go of the mirror with one hand to grasp his hand and slid it from her breasts to her pussy. “Rub my clit and make me cum.” 

Adrien gave her a devilish expression and slapped her pussy with his fingers. “That’s one, princess.” 

She cried out and rocked her hips against his fingers, soaking them in her arousal. “I don’t care. Fuck me and touch my pussy, please!” 

She removed her other hand to reach up and caress her breast. Adrien ran his fingers up and down her wet folds, teasing her more. She gasped and moaned louder as he ran his fingers up to gently slap against her clit. She moaned louder and slapped her hand against his hip, gripping it with her nails, as he began to circle her clit. 

She rocked her hips with his as he sped up his fingers, shaking them back and forth as she tensed up and tilted her head to the side. Marinette screamed out as her orgasm hit her hard. Her pussy squeezed his throbbing cock with each wave and he groaned, leaning down to bite her shoulder. 

He put her leg down, took her hands, and shoved them back onto the mirror. “Don’t-move-them.” Adrien growled from deep within his chest and fucked her hard against the mirror, causing her to scream louder in ecstasy. 

“ _ Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck- ADRIEN!” _ Marinette cried out as she came again. 

Adrien groaned as his muscles flexed and he burst out in a loud moan as he came hard. He got lost in her, intertwining his fingers with hers and gripping her hands hard. He panted and moaned into her ear as he slowed his hips, riding out his high. He pulled out of her and caught her, sweeping her up into his arms to carry her over to the bed. 

Marinette softly hummed as she laid on her back, peering over at him. She watched as he reached down to grab his belt, wrapping the leather around his fist. She chewed on her bottom lip, gazing at him through her long dark lashes.

“What are you planning?” Her voice came out breathless as he began to take slow steps towards her.

“ _ Someone _ took their hands off the mirror.” The corner of his lips curled up and she gasped when he crawled onto the bed, leaning over her with a dangerous expression. He ran his hand, wrapped in the leather belt, up her thigh and grabbed her hip. 

Her chest rose and fell in quick pants and she squealed as he suddenly flipped her onto her stomach. She placed her hands out above her head and interlaced her fingers, while he grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her knees. 

Marinette placed her forehead against the mattress as she heard his belt buckle ring out. She could tell he was uncurling the leather from his fist from the sounds alone and it made her adrenaline spike. 

“How many do you think my kitty deserves, hm?” Adrien folded his belt in half, holding the buckle and tail in one hand, while sliding his other hand along the soft leather. She didn’t answer him and he let the belt go slack before yanking hard to snap it. 

“FIVE!” Marinette called out after she gasped and flinched at the sound. 

“Five it is. Remember your safeword,  _ ma chatonne _ ?” Adrien smirked and ran the soft folded belt along the curve of her ass. 

“Macaron.” Marinette gasped and trembled as the belt ran up along her other cheek and up her spine. 

“Good girl.” Adrien began to run the leather over her warm skin, teasing her and making her shiver. “Does that feel good?” 

“Yes, My Lord.” Marinette moaned and licked her lips. She gasped when she felt the leather being replaced by his soft hand. 

“Good.” Adrien began to run his soft hand along her rounded behind, taking his time to caress her sensitive skin. His fingers skirted between her legs, grazing her pussy and down each inner thigh. She sighed and softly mewled, as his hand ran back up and over her ass. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Marinette swallowed hard and got ready for what he was about to do.

“I’m going to warm you up first, kitten.” Adrien began to lightly smack his fingers against the lower curves of her ass, working her up for his belt. 

She gasped and moaned, rocking her hips, as he lightly spanked her. Suddenly, he smacked his hand against her skin hard. She squeaked and moaned as the sting became a dull ache. He worked her up again with short smacks before pulling his hand back to do a hard spank. She whimpered and pressed back towards him for more. 

He ran his nails along her reddened skin and leaned forward to kiss her lower back, pulling away to gather his belt into his hand again. “Alright, I’m going to start with my belt.”

A whine passed her lips and she shifted more, lost in her headspace. “Okay.” 

Adrien rolled his wrist and ran the leather along the curves of each cheek at first. “Count.” He placed a hand on her lower back and pulled the other one back to smack the belt against her lower curves. 

She squealed out and moaned with a giggle as the sharp sting became a dull humming ache. “One.” 

Adrien pulled his hand back and smacked the leather along her curves again. “Count.”

Marinette cried out in a loud moan, “Two!”

“Good girl.” Adrien ran his nails up and over her reddened numb skin, causing her to shiver from her head to her toes. She couldn’t control her moans as he continued to run his nails over her warm skin. It felt amazing and she wanted more. “More?”

“Yes, My Lord.  _ Please _ .” Marinette begged and regripped her fingers together above her head. 

Adrien’s gaze smoldered as he pulled back to smack the belt against her ass again. “Count.”

“Three!” Marinette moaned the word loudly as she hissed and rolled her hips for him. “More. Harder.” 

Adrien smirked in surprise and unfolded his belt, getting up from the bed. “Stand up for me,  _ ma chatonne _ .” 

Marinette stood up and Adrien threw his belt over his shoulder. He walked over to her and ran his hands down her arms, grabbing her wrists to place her hands behind her head. He slipped his foot between hers and pushed them apart. She gasped as her legs parted and she heard his belt fall and smack the flooring, causing her adrenaline to spike. 

“Remember you can call yellow or your safeword at any time.” Adrien watched her nod and he stepped back, turning to the side for a moment to practice. 

He held the buckle and ran his hand along the length of the leather before yanking the belt and snapping it against a spot on the dresser. He did that a few times and with every hard snap, Marinette gasped and flinched. 

Adrien licked his lips and faced Marinette’s back. “Count.” 

Marinette nodded and waited for him to smack her ass with his belt, causing her adrenaline to go wild. She heard the buckle ring as he ran his hand along the leather and let it snap before the tail bit her lower cheek. She gasped and moaned as the sting was sharper than when it was folded. 

Her legs trembled and her arousal ran down her inner thighs. “Fuck.”

“That’s not a number,  _ ma chatonne _ . Try again.” Adrien ran his hand along the belt again. 

“ _ F-four _ .” Marinette struggled to say the number before another crack and smack echoed out and hit her ass, causing her to squeal and moan loudly. “ _ Ah-  _ Four!” 

“One more, princess.” Adrien smirked and ran the leather through his hand before letting it crack and smack against the underside of her thigh, leaving a red tail mark behind. 

“FIVE!” Marinette gasped and trembled as she fell deeper under his spell. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Adrien dropped his belt and the sharp metallic sound of the buckle hitting the floor made her tremble. He briskly walked over to get a condom, went up to her, and picked her up. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. Her fangs nipped his plump bottom lip before she sucked on it, causing him to groan as her fingers tangled in his messy blonde hair. He carried her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, sweeping everything off the table and throwing her down onto it. 

He wrapped his arms around the underside of her thighs and yanked her down the table, settling between her thighs and slowly licking from her tight entrance to her clit. He peered up at her, watching how she arched her back and her breasts kissed the air, while he flicked his tongue along her swollen clit. She slammed her hands down into his hair and gripped it hard, tugging and screaming out as she came when he sucked on her clit. 

He moaned and closed his eyes, riding out her orgasm, as she rolled her hips against his mouth. He kissed up her body, crawling onto the table and using his thighs to shove her further up it. She gasped and moaned loudly as he began to spoil and lavish each of her breasts. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her breasts, smothering him. 

Adrien pulled away from her to rip open the condom and he rolled it on. He slid his knees further apart, causing her legs to spread more. She gasped as he brushed the tip of his cock against her tight entrance, slamming into her hard. She smacked his biceps with her hands, running her nails up and over his shoulders. She slid her fingers down his pecs and around to his back, as he began to fuck her hard against the table.

Her sharp nails bit into his back as she grasped for anything she could reach. Her nails ran down his muscular back and she spread her fingers to grip his flexing ass. He groaned and stole her lips, hungrily kissing her and driving them more wild with each pass of his tongue on hers.

He got lost in her kiss as he brought his forearms beneath each of her knees, pushing her legs up against her body to get deeper within her. She gasped and moaned louder, locking her gaze with his as she got close again. She raised her hips, rolling them in time with his. Adrien licked his lips and panted with a groan. 

“I’m so close.” Adrien felt her walls tighten around him and he pumped into her harder and faster.

“Cum for me.” Marinette moaned, ran her hands up his back to tangle her fingers in his hair to yank him down. She bit his bottom lip with her fangs and he groaned as she swiped her tongue along it. 

Adrien closed his eyes tight and focused on how her pussy clenched around his hardened length, and how her warm tongue and soft lips felt on his. He groaned from deep within his chest and pumped faster, intertwining their fingers and putting them above her head. She gasped and came at the same time that he did. He continued to thrust into her, slow and steady, while she released his hands to caress his jawline and cheeks with her thumbs in loving motions. 

He buried his face in her neck and gently bit her pulse point, as he stilled his hips. He reached between them to hold the top of the condom as he pulled out of her wet pussy. She gasped and moaned, feeling empty and sore at the same time. It was like he was still fucking her and making her his. 

Adrien removed the condom and tied it, before throwing it away. He walked back to help her up from the kitchen table, steadying her as he got her onto her feet. “You okay?” 

“Yes.” Marinette licked her lips and panted, trying to catch her breath. 

“Let me take care of you.” Adrien warmly smiled and swiped her up, grabbing lotion along the way to their bedroom. 

He laid her down and gently rolled her onto her stomach, putting lotion into his hands to work into the red welts along her ass and thighs. She softly hummed and sank into the bed, getting lost in the way he was lovingly taking care of her. 

“You’re too good to me.” Marinette sighed as she buried her face into her folded arms, while he massaged her muscles. 

“I think you got that reversed,  _ ma chatonne _ . You’re too good to me.” Adrien laid beside her with a groan and kissed her shoulder, running his fingertips up and down her body. 

Marinette softly moaned, as he lulled her to sleep beside him with his tender touches. 

*****

Marinette walked up to Adrien and wrapped her arms around his waist. She reached up on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. Adrien continued to cut the mango on his cutting board with a warm smile. 

“What’s going on?” Adrien peered over at her and she stole a piece of fruit from the bamboo board.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about going for a walk on the beach and thought that maybe you’d want to come with me.” She hugged him harder and he set the knife down to turn in her arms.

“I would love to go, but I’m really tired. I’m going to finish cutting up this mango and then take a nap. Is that okay?” Adrien wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah, of course.” Marinette weakly smiled up at him. She would be lying if she said that it didn’t hurt a little. If she said that she was upset that he wasn’t going to go with her, but he was exhausted. She knew that he was and that it was her fault. 

“I know that doesn’t make you happy, but I am really exhausted. It’s not a bad thing,  _ ma chatonne _ . I’m happy. Really happy.” Adrien sighed and hugged her harder. He pulled away and touched her chin with loving fingertips. “Promise.” 

“I’m happy too. I just thought it would be nice to walk along the water together, but I know it’s important that you rest.” Marinette reached up on her toes to brush her soft lips against his. “I’ll be back. You rest.” 

“Thank you, kitten.” Adrien smirked and let her go. He picked up the knife and watched her leave the house. 

“You’re not really… napping are you, Adrien?” Plagg tossed camembert into the air and caught it in his mouth. 

“Nope.” Adrien softly laughed and grabbed an apple, tossing it into the air before catching it. “I’m making a romantic dinner to surprise her.” 

“Awww… I love it!” Tikki spun through the air and giggled. 

“I just need to sneak out and go to the main island for some wine and candles.” Adrien stared at Tikki and watched her nod.

“Say it.” Tikki smiled and Adrien smirked.

“Tikki! Spots on!” Adrien closed his eyes and was covered in a bright red light. 

As soon as he transformed, Monsieur Bug worked to put the cut up fruit into a sealed container. He slid across the floor and made sure she was still gone. 

“Alright, let’s go. Gotta be fast.” Monsieur Bug ran out the back door and took his yo-yo from his hip to swing it out towards the main island. 

*****

It didn’t take him long to get back and drop transformation. He fixed his hair and quickly went to work cooking a fancy dinner. He had chosen her favorite meal and favorite dessert. Adrien rushed through it all, making sure it was all perfect. 

He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel after setting a timer on the oven before taking off to get changed. He slipped on a plain black deep v-neck tee and white jeans. He ran a black leather belt through the loops and slipped on a pair of nice dress shoes. He shrugged on a dark navy sport’s coat over his shirt to complete the look. 

Adrien walked into the bathroom to fix his hair with mousse before he heard the alarm go off on the oven. He rushed to grab the chicken roulade from the hot oven, accidentally burning his hand in the process. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Adrien cursed under his breath and set the ceramic dish on the stove top. 

He walked over to the sink to run luke warm water over the burn. He shook his head and turned the water off to dry his hands with a towel. “Alright.” Adrien walked back over to grab plates and set the table for them. 

He placed candles on the table and pulled a lighter from his pocket to light each one. Adrien licked his lips and grabbed the bouquet of red roses that he had boughten. He cut the stems and placed them in a clear pitcher of water. A smile appeared on his lips as he carried them over to place them in the center of the table.

“Almost done.” Adrien sighed and went to bring the plates, silverware, and wine glasses over to the table. 

“She’s going to love this.” Tikki flew around him and did a few spins.

“I hope so.” Adrien softly smiled and quickly set the table before rushing over to grab a second bouquet of red roses. “Stall her.” 

“I mean I can try, but no promises.” Plagg zipped out of the house and down to the beach. 

Adrien ran off with the other bouquet of roses and skid into the bedroom, ripping the petals from the heads of the flowers. He began to sprinkle half of them onto the bed and the rest around the floor. He pulled his lighter back out to light tea lights that he had placed all over the bedroom in various surfaces. He wanted to make this special. He had to make it amazing. It had to be a night that she would never forget. 

He brought the stems back out to the kitchen and threw them away. Adrien heard Marinette giggling and he quickly carried over her favorite cake that her father would always make for her. He licked his lips, keeping his eyes on her, as she rolled her eyes and laughed at something Plagg was saying. 

Marinette opened the door and Adrien quickly grabbed a rose from the pitcher and stood in front of the door with it in his hand. She froze and peered up at him with parted lips and widened eyes.

Words failed to leave her mouth as she gazed from the rose, to his face, and over to the beautifully set table. “I- you didn’t nap, did you?” 

Adrien held back a laugh and shook his head. “I didn’t. No. I wanted to surprise you. So Surprise!” He smiled really big and held out the red rose for her to take.

Marinette gently took the flower from him and brought it to her nose. “Thank you, Adrien. You didn’t have to.” A blush warmed her cheeks as she got lost in him.

“Well… I promised  _ ma chatonne  _ that I would spoil her and do this right.” Adrien touched her chin and watched her lips part in shock.

“You mean-” Marinette searched his gaze and watched the corner of his lips curl up.

“Yes, kitten.” Adrien nodded and leaned down to run the tip of his nose along her neck, pausing beneath her earlobe to gently kiss her sensitive skin. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure that this is what you truly want?” Marinette touched his sport coat with her hands, playing with the lapels.

“I’m more than sure. I’m  _ paws... _ itive.” Adrien winked at her and she groaned before bursting out into a giggle. 

“So... bad…” Marinette rolled her eyes and yanked him closer before wrapping her arms around him to hug him. She pushed him away with her bottom lip between her teeth. “Alright, I’m gonna go get cleaned up and come back to have a lovely dinner with the love of my life.” 

Adrien’s cheeks warmed up and became tinged with a deep peach tone. “O-okay.” He felt her hands slowly slip from around his waist as she spun to walk towards the bedroom. Suddenly it hit him where she was going and he ran to grab her wrist. “WAIT!” 

Marinette turned to peer up at him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“How about you sit and have some nice wine and I’ll grab you whatever outfit you wanted to get.” Adrien gave her a shit-eating grin and she burst out laughing.

“You’re hiding more from me. Alright fine. Can you grab me my red dress, please? And any heels that would go well with it.” Marinette walked over to grab the wine that was on the island. “I’ll pour the wine for us.” 

“Sounds good. On it.” Adrien gave her finger guns before jogging off to find her the ensemble she wanted. 

Marinette grabbed a wine opener and screwed it into the cork, using the device to pop it open. She walked over to the dinner table, tilting each glass to pour the warm red wine into them. 

Adrien walked out with the red dress on a hanger and a pair of silver strappy heels. “I think I got the one you wanted.”

She peered over and smiled at the dress and heels in his hands. “ _ Purr... _ fect.” Marinette giggled and set the wine bottle down on the table, heading over to grab the outfit from him. “I’ll be back.” She reached up to kiss his cheek, grabbing the items from him. 

Marinette quickly slipped into the dress and heels, folding and setting the clothes she was wearing onto the back of the couch. She brought her hair up and fastened it into an updo that had Adrien’s mouth on the floor. He had no idea how she could easily clean up without a mirror, but he was blown away by her. Not that she needed to dress up to be gorgeous and breathtaking. She could wear an old t-shirt and sweatpants and he’d love the woman the same. 

“Good?” Marinette held her hands out and spun around, nearly losing her balance before catching it herself. 

“Stunning.” Adrien pulled out a chair for her with a warm smile. “You’re seat, mademoiselle.” He gestured towards it with a hand and she giggled. 

“You’re a dork.” Marinette shook her head and walked over to sit down. She gave him a quick kiss before sitting down. 

Adrien softly laughed and pushed her in before walking around the table to sit down. 

“This looks absolutely amazing. I didn’t know you knew how to make all of this.” Marinette picked up her glass of wine, as Adrien began to serve them dinner.

“Well, I had to kind of ask your dad about the cake. But  _ Google _ is always a good place to find recipes.” Adrien winked at her and she giggled.

“That’s true. I use it often.” Marinette picked up her fork and knife. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Adrien picked up his own silverware to begin eating. 

They took their time, eating, talking, laughing, and flirting with one another. They talked about the past and about old akumas. Told jokes and giggled together until they were done eating. 

“So…” Marinette brought her glass of wine to her lips.

“So…” Adrien mirrored her actions with his own glass. 

“Now that we’ve had dinner and dessert… what were your plans?” Marinette searched his gaze. 

Adrien took her hand from the table and held it, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. “Spoiling my princess.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and set her glass down. “Sounds heavenly.” 

Adrien softly laughed with a smile, setting his glass down. He stood up, keeping her hand in his. He helped her up from the chair and brought her into a slow waltz. “After I get one dance.” 

Marinette giggled and nodded, placing her hand on his bicep. “One dance it is.” 

Tikki flew over to put on slow music, running off with Plagg so that they didn’t disturb them. 

Adrien led her into a box step before spinning her and bringing her back into his arms. He danced her around the room and dipped her back, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. He brought her back up and pulled away to dance her around the room some more. He watched the skirt of her dress flow out when he spun her. Her soft giggles warmed his heart and made his face hot. She was amazing and he didn’t want to spend his life with anyone else but her. 

She sighed and rested her head against his chest, as he held her closer and rocked them back and forth. She pulled away and slid her hands up around his neck, brushing her lips against his. He sighed and parted his lips to deepen the kiss, getting lost in her. She softly mewled and ran her fingers up to sink them into the hair at the nape of his neck. She played with the strands as his tongue danced along hers in a hungry kiss. She giggled as he led her out of the room and towards the bedroom.

They stopped in the hallway, where Marinette spun and slammed him against the wall. He softly laughed as she ran her hands along his shoulders and under his sport’s coat, shoving it down his arms and off of him. He pushed off the wall with his foot and let the item of clothing fall onto the ground. Adrien gently grabbed her shoulders and spun her so that her back hit the wall. She gasped as he trailed kisses down her body and crouched down to undo her heels, throwing each one to the side without a care in the world. 

Adrien ran his hands up her legs and grabbed the skirt of her dress, slowly raising it up her body. The soft material skirted along her warm skin and made Marinette whimper. 

“Raise your hands for me, kitten.” Adrien whispered as he kissed along her shoulder with his soft lips. He took his time planting gentle kisses along her skin.

Marinette slowly raised her hands over her head, feeling the fabric ghosting along her skin as he tugged it over her head and dropped it onto the floor. The moonlight caught her creamy skin and caused it to glow in the most elegant way. His breath caught as he ran his hands along the sides of her body, tracing her curves with his fingertips. She softly moaned and closed her eyes as his gentle hands cupped her breasts. He ran the pads of his thumbs around her nipples, causing them to harden. 

“You look absolutely stunning like this.” Adrien leaned down to trail open-mouthed kisses along her neck, stopping every so often to suck, lick, and nibble. She ran her hands along the back hem of his shirt, tugging it up his muscular back. 

Adrien pulled back to help tug his shirt off his body. He dropped it onto the floor and went back to trailing his fingertips along her body, teasing her and tempting her with his gentle caresses. 

Marinette ran her nails along his lower back as she peered into his heavily lidded emerald hued eyes. She bit her bottom lip as his fingers slipped down beneath the band of her lace panties. He continued to tease her by slowly running his fingers along the waistband, over and over again. She shivered when he stopped at the back of them to slip his hands beneath them to grip her rounded behind. She let out a weak moan and Adrien leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. 

“You’re taking forever.” Marinette whimpered and heard him softly laugh.

“I said I wanted to take care of you. Means… I’m going to spoil  _ ma chatonne _ all night.” Adrien smirked and licked his lips before kissing her. “I’m going to mark you all over and claim you as mine. Is that what you wanted?” He kissed down to her chin and nibbled along her jawline until he reached her ear. He used the tip of his tongue to bring her earlobe into his warm mouth and sucked on it. He slowly licked up the shell of her ear and gently blew on it before whispering, “hm,  _ ma chatonne _ ?” 

Marinette whimpered, slipped her hands beneath his pants, and gripped his muscular behind. “ _ Yes, please. _ ” 

Adrien took her hands and ran them around his pants to the silver buckle of his belt. She gasped as he used her hands to undo it. Marinette moaned as her gaze ran down his body to lock onto it. His hands slid along her wrists and arms. Adrien ran his fingers along her neck to brush her hair to the side. He leaned down to slowly lick up the side of her neck, parting his lips to wrap them around her pulse point. He gently sucked on it, causing her to gasp and quickly undo the clasp and zipper. He bit her neck and gently chuckled against her skin before going back to suck on the spot, leaving a red mark behind. 

She ran her hands around the waistband and slowly pushed it down over his rounded behind, letting his pants pool around his ankles. He stepped out of his dress shoes and pants, running his hands down her slender body to hoist her up. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

Adrien dipped his head to capture her parted lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip and flicking her top one. He moaned at the same time she did, dipping his tongue inside of her warm mouth. She swept her tongue along his as her lips brushed against his in a hungry kiss. She ran one hand up to tangle into the soft golden hair at the nape of his neck, tugging on it. 

He groaned against her mouth before dipping his tongue in for more. He couldn’t get enough of her, as he held her behind with one hand and the back of her head with his other. Adrien continued to kiss her, tilting his head from one side to the other and getting lost in her. Moans escaped their lips as he carried her to the bedroom. 

Marinette gasped when her back touched the duvet on the bed. She arched her back as Adrien trailed open-mouthed kisses down the valley of her breasts, along her stomach, and nibbled along her hips. He brought the waistband of her panties between her teeth and tugged them down her slender legs. She pointed her toes and pulled each one out, watching Adrien grab them from his mouth and drop them onto the floor. She ran her hands along the duvet and felt silky smooth petals beneath her fingertips.

“Rose petals, My Lord?” Marinette picked some up and let them fall onto her breasts with a wicked smile. 

“Only the best for my love.” Adrien softly smiled and kissed back up her legs, taking his time to lick and suck on her warm skin. He left marks behind in his wake, trailing his way up her body. He kissed over her sensitive bud and down to her other inner thigh. He licked, sucked, and nibbled along her sensitive skin, causing more love bites to form. 

“Adrien…” Marinette licked her lips and clenched her thighs around his head as he bit her inner thigh. She hissed at the sting and giggled, as he licked and gently blew on the spot. 

“What? I’m spoiling my gorgeous kitten.” Adrien purred as he kissed up to her hip, biting it, and marking her with ease. “I’m making her mine and only mine.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette whispered his name and gasped when he growled and bit her other hip. “Oh god.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and sighed as he gave the bite mark a lick and kiss. “Don’t you want to be claimed by your handsome bug.” 

“Evil bug.” Marinette softly moaned and sank her fingers into his hair when she felt his warm tongue slowly lick up her wet folds. “Oh god.” 

“Am I an evil bug or… a God?” Adrien flicked her sensitive clit with his tongue and winked at her. 

“Oh my god…” Marinette gripped his hair and raised her hips to make him stop talking. “Stop.”

Adrien laughed quietly against her pussy and trailed kisses back up her stomach. 

“No, don’t stop. I didn’t mean- Adrien…” Marinette whined and Adrien laughed harder, trailing kisses back down to her pussy. 

Adrien ran his tongue down one side of her folds, dipped into her entrance with the curl of his tongue, and back up the other side. She trembled and grabbed his hair with both of her hands, raising her hips up off the bed. He flicked his tongue along her clit and wrapped his lips around it to gently suck on it. She moaned and rolled her hips, thrusting her pussy against his mouth. Adrien moaned and trailed kisses down one side of her folds, reaching up with one hand to take her fingers from his hair. She whimpered as he sucked one of her lower lips into his warm mouth, before letting it go to tease over to do the same with her other one. Marinette gasped and raised her hips, begging for more. 

Adrien let go of her pussy to bring his two fingers to his lips. He slowly licked along the side of them and wrapped his lips around them to make them wet. He trailed kisses up her body and slowly ran his spread out hand down her body, stopping between her thighs. The corner of his full lips curled up as he sank his fingers into her folds and spread her pussy open. 

Marinette gasped and ran her hands up the back of his neck to sink her fingers into his hair, raising her hips and rolling them against his fingers. She yanked his head down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, while he slid his fingers down to sink them into her tight pussy. She cried out in a moan as he curled his fingers and caressed her walls with them. He brought his fingers in and out of her, as she buried her face into his neck. She moaned loudly and wrapped her lips around his pulse point, biting down on it with a squeal when he added a third finger. 

Adrien pulled away and tilted his head to capture her lips, before trailing wet kisses down her throat and along her collarbones. He pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm while he nibbled and sucked on her skin, leaving love bites behind. Adrien’s expert lips and tongue made their way to each of her breasts, teasing each nipple and making her whimper. 

“God, you’re so wet and tight. I love the way you hug my fingers and it only makes me want to make you mine more.” Adrien moaned and leaned down to suck her peaked nipple into his warm mouth. He let it go with a wet pop and circled it with the tip of his tongue. “You’re so gorgeous and amazing. I’m so lucky to have a woman like you in my life.” 

Marinette softly moaned and arched her back as his thumb began to skirt over her sensitive clit. He circled her clit, while he brought his fingers in and out of her. She gasped as her thighs trembled and toes curled. Her hands fell to the bed and she gripped petals into her fists before letting them go. 

Sweat dripped down between her breasts and Adrien smirked, slowly licking up to catch it on his tongue. He let a soft moan pass his lips, kissing and licking up her neck to capture her lips again. 

“Do you want me?” Adrien whispered against her ear, raking his teeth along it. 

“Yes.” Marinette whispered as she ran her nails up and down his back, stopping to grip his muscular behind. She ran her fingers up and over his shoulders to grip his pecs. “I want you. Make love to me and claim me, please.” 

Adrien smiled and pumped his fingers faster against her bundle of nerves and shook the heel of his palm against her clit. She whimpered loudly and squealed. He softly chuckled and let her pussy go right as she was about to cum, slipping his fingers up her soaking wet folds. She whined and bit her bottom lip, peering through her dark lashes at him. 

“Evil bug.” Marinette whined and he smirked. His blonde hair fell in front of his face and he flexed his cock against her pussy, slowly thrusting to brush it between her wet folds. She gasped and whined, rolling her hips to tease his hard cock more. “God, you feel good.” 

Adrien moaned and touched her chin, running the pad of his thumb down the center of her swollen lip. Her plump bottom lip sprang free from her teeth and she moaned as he traced her lips with his tongue. He let a deep growl emanate from his chest as he leaned down to cover her swollen lips with his own. 

She raised her hips to meet his, allowing his cock to sink into her wet pussy. They broke the kiss to moan with their foreheads resting against one anothers. Adrien and Marinette moved their hips in unison, causing his hardened length to sink further in. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her and lavishing her lips while he embraced her. 

Marinette moaned and ran her lips and fangs along his shoulder, nibbling and kissing it with soft moans. 

Adrien trailed kisses up her neck and brought her earlobe into his warm mouth. He nibbled on it and whispered into her ear, sending shivers through her whole body. "You feel so good, so warm. I love being inside you. I’ve wished to make you mine for so long, to cum inside you, to fill you. Claim you as mine forever." 

Marinette gasped and dug her heels into his muscular behind. She ran her hands down his back to grab his behind with her fingers, feeling each muscle move with each slow thrust. Her heart raced at the feeling of each muscle working as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. He stretched her open and made her feel full. The way his cock pulsed and flexed with each long stroke. How the swollen head teased against the bundle of nerves within her tight walls and made him groan and her whimper. She ran her nails back up to his shoulders, leaving red traces behind. 

“I love you. I’ve wanted this for so long too.” Marinette whispered, placing kisses on his chest. 

Adrien bite into her shoulder, thrusting faster and harder. She gasped and gripped into his shoulders harder, biting his neck to quiet her moan. 

“I wanna hear what I’m doing to you.” Adrien whispered and she let go of his neck to moan loudly. “Good girl.” 

Marinette whined as he grabbed her breasts and leaned down to lavish them with his lips and tongue, leaving marks behind. She gasped and raised her hips with his, causing his swollen tip to brush against her g-spot until she shuddered and came hard with her head tilted back. 

Adrien smirked and continued to lavish her breasts, riding out her orgasm with a steady rhythm. He continued to kiss her and thrust into her, before pulling out and grabbing her hips to roll her over onto her stomach. She gasped as he ran his nails up her outer thighs and grabbed her hips, yanking her up onto her chest and knees. 

She moaned while he slapped his cock against her ass before sliding it back down between her thighs, teasing her wet pussy with it, before slowly sliding back into her. She gasped and whimpered into the pillow, gripping it into her hands. She bit the pillow and screamed as he began to thrust into her faster. His fingers tightened on her hips as he pounded into her pussy. He licked his lips and ran his teeth along his swollen bottom lip, watching his cock slide in and out of her. 

Adrien ran his hands up her back and down her arms to lean over her. She moaned and peered over her shoulder to capture his lips, while he slowly rolled his hips against her rounded behind. She rolled her hips back towards him, moaning and hungrily kissing him at the same time. Adrien broke the kiss to bite her shoulder with a soft laugh as he continued to thrust into her. 

Marinette peered over her shoulder with parted lips and a sultry expression, while moans passed her swollen mouth. Her breasts bounced with each thrust as she got up onto her palms. 

“I want to kiss you. Please, let me kiss you.” Marinette begged and Adrien pulled out to let her change positions.

Adrien climbed on top of her and laughed as she grabbed his bicep to yank him down. He brushed his lips against hers with a soft moan, kissing them tenderly. He rubbed his hardened length against her wet folds, and she wrapped her legs around his hips and shifted her hips to yank him closer. Adrien and her cried out as his cock slipped into her pussy with ease. 

“ _ Damn _ ,” Adrien cursed under his breath and began to move within her again. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip to softly giggle at his cursing. “What?” 

“Killing me.” Adrien shook his head and touched her chin to bring her lips to his again, focusing on moving between her thighs. 

She giggled louder and wrapped him up in her arms, kissing him harder and tugging on his damp hair. “Could say the same.” 

Adrien softly laughed and thrusted into her harder, running a hand down her thigh to lift it higher to get deeper. She gasped against his lips and ran her teeth along his plump bottom lip, tugging on it. Adrien groaned as she let his lip go from her teeth to suck on it. He dipped down to steal a kiss from her, running his tongue along hers. 

They got lost in one another, forgetting about anyone else in the world but them. His thrusts altered from slow to fast and hard to soft. Marinette’s worries and thoughts went away and she no longer cared about any drama that had occurred between them. It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered, but him. She sighed and moaned, clenching her eyes shut, as she felt her arousal build and peak. 

Adrien’s muscles flexed and his balls tucked up against his body. He was so close and the way her walls were clenching around him only told him that she was too. Her muscles twitched as her climax built and his cock swelled further, making her feel more full. 

Adrien brushed his lips against hers one more time, before stroking the side of her face with his thumb. He peered into her eyes when she slowly opened them. “I love you so so much,  _ ma chatonne. _ In a few moments you’ll be mine forever. I’m going to claim you and make you my kitten. No one else’s.  _ Only mine _ .” 

“I love you too. Make me yours. Claim me.” Marinette reached up to brush his flushed cheeks with her thumbs as she cradled his face. 

“You’re so gorgeous. I can’t stop staring at you. You’re more beautiful than the Heavens.” Adrien leaned down to kiss her and she sank her fingers into his hair, holding his face to hers. 

Adrien broke the kiss to pant with his eyes closed, thrusting harder into her and faster. She panted and brought his forehead against hers as she fell over the edge. Her climax ripped through her in waves, as his did the same. He cried out in a loud moan, speeding up his thrusts with each release into her. She moaned and opened her eyes, brushing her lips against his, while he filled her. 

She gasped and mewled, biting down on his shoulder and marking him as he came down from his high. Adrien softly moaned and slowed down his thrusts until he stopped. He laid there, kissing and caressing her damp skin. Marinette sighed and licked her lips, finally feeling satiated. She ran her nails up and down his back, whispering praises against his skin. 

“Thank you. I love you. You did so good. You’re amazing. God, I love you so much. I’m yours, only yours.” Marinette broke up each sentence with a loving kiss. 

Her heat cooled down and she suddenly felt normal. She groaned when he pulled out of her. Adrien sat back and ran a hand through his damp hair, watching her pussy flex and spill warm cum down along the curves of her rounded behind. He moaned, watching it spill from her rouged pussy, and he couldn’t help but run his thumb along the stream of thick cum. 

Marinette sat up and grabbed his wrist, licking up his thumb and catching the cum onto her tongue before wrapping her lips around it. She sucked on his thumb with her gaze locked on his. He moaned as she let his thumb go with a giggle. 

“Feel better?” Adrien warmly smiled and she nodded, laying back on the bed. He crawled up the bed to lay down beside her. 

“Mm-hm. Thank you.” She rolled onto her side and he grabbed her thigh to bring it over his hips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. 

“I’m glad you’re better. I feel better.” Adrien softly laughed and rested his forehead against hers, brushing her dark hair behind her ear. 

“Mm- You were amazing.” Marinette captured his lips and ran her fingers along his damp skin. “You’re always amazing. Never leave.”

Adrien laughed harder and shook his head. “I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon,  _ ma chatonne. _ Afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Mmm… good. I like being stuck on a private island with you.” Marinette giggled and kissed him harder, rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. “Now kiss me and make me yours again.” 

Adrien laughed and ran his hands down to lift her up by her hips and moaned, while he slipped his cock into her again with a slow thrust.


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you all for reading! We had a ton of fun writing this! We hope you all enjoyed it too and had some fun! We hope you stay happy, safe, and healthy! <3 **

_ Car dans mes yeux, ça se voit _

_ La fièvre dans les yeux, oui, ça se voit _

_ Mon cœur se serre, j'ai du feu dans la voix _

_ Le plus souvent, c'est quand je pense à toi _

* * *

“Please don’t tell me we have to go back to Paris today and be responsible again.” Marinette mumbled against Adrien’s naked chest. He chuckled and wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling it lightly. Marinette whimpered and let him turn her face towards his so he could kiss her senseless.

“We can come back anytime you want, kitten.”

“What if we never leave?”

“Yeah? And what about this?” He played with her Miraculous ring on her finger.

“They will be safe from Papillon since we will be far from Paris.” She smirked and Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Yeah, and he will send a different villain everyday to make us come back.”

“Paris was okay for a week.”

“Okay, I think you’re being silly right now.” He sat up and Marinette complained, cuddling a pillow. “I would love to spend the rest of my life here with you where we could fuck on every possible surface in this house, but we have to go back. Our family, work, and responsibilities are waiting for us.”

“I know.” She sighed and licked her lips when Adrien got up and the sheet ran down his body, exposing his ass. “Not… fair.”

Adrien peered over his shoulder and smirked. “How am I not being fair?”

“Your ass isn’t fair.” Marinette mumbled and Adrien burst out laughing. 

“I think that going back to Paris is the most responsible and reasonable thing to do right now,  _ ma chatonne _ .” Adrien shrugged and continued to walk away from her.

“I wasn’t meaning you…” Marinette rolled her eyes and ran up behind him to smack him on the ass. 

Adrien’s eyes went wide and he swung around to pick her up, causing her to giggle. “I know. I was giving you shit.” He kissed her and gripped her ass in his hands. “But seriously, we should get ready to leave.” 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to bite his pulse point. “I don’t want to leave…” 

“I don’t either, but it has to happen, kitten.” Adrien sighed and set her down. He cradled her face in his hand and warmly smiled at her. “I would love to stay here and not deal with my father. I’d love to stay here and relax and not go back to my hectic schedule, but…”

“I know saving lives and what not is important. You said it. I got it.” Marinette sighed and walked through the beach house, gathering some of her things. 

“It is. We can’t just think of ourselves, Marinette. We have to think of others. The greater good.” Adrien sighed and gathered some of his own stuff. 

“I just-” Marinette set her things into her suitcase after throwing it onto the bed. “-sometimes, well a lot of the time, I just want to be a normal person.”

“Gasp, you mean you’re not normal?!” Adrien feigned being shocked. 

Marinette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him like he was being ridiculous. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t. There is no normal, Marinette. Who the hell is ‘normal’ anyway?” Adrien laughed and she rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, you’re right. I just want a life where I don’t have to think about saving the world and having the stress of saving you because you have to  _ fix _ everything.” Marinette sighed.

“I mean I essentially have the world sitting on my shoulders, the responsibility weighs on them every damn day, but I do it because I care. The payoff of helping people outweighs the stress. The freedom to escape and do what I want. Being able to be by your side through thick and thin. Hell and Heaven? It makes it worth it, kitten.” Adrien grabbed his own bag and put it onto the bed. “I wouldn’t change this life for the world.” 

“I know. And I won’t change anything to be honest. I mean, yes, I wish I could have a life where I don’t go into a sex drive frenzy once a year waiting to fuck everything, or having to take care of a city, but…” She hugged him from behind and hid her face against his back. “It was the Miraculous that made us close. So I’m grateful for it.”

“And, look,” he turned to her and cupped her face, caressing with his thumbs. “Now I’m going to help you with your heat and soon we will defeat Papillon and be free, okay?” He kissed her and she smiled. “Am I going to miss your heat? Of course, but-”

Marinette pinched him, and he laughed.

“You say this because you’re not the one waiting to be filled by a cock every second,” she mumbled and walked to the bed. “Talking about my heat… how long do we have before we need to go for real?”

“Two hours, I think? Why?”

She walked to her suitcase, grabbed her scarf that they used before and turned towards him, playing with the object in her hands.

“Oh,  _ no _ .”

“Oh,  _ yes _ .” She smirked, her fangs making Adrien shiver and he whimpered as she walked towards him slowly, swaying her hips to tease him more. Adrien’s eyes ran all over her body, taking a really long time on her legs as he licked his lips.

“That’s it. I’m going to die now.”

“You survived day four.” She huffed and laughed as she approached him. “I think you can survive one more little play.”

“And what is my kitten thinking about doing?” Adrien didn’t stop staring at her as she approached slowly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She played with her lip with her fangs. Adrien swallowed hard as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him. He ended up sitting down on the bed, his hands behind himself for support, as she leaned towards him.

She grabbed his chin and licked her lips, her eyes glued to his, as she smiled in a wicked way that lit up  _ all _ of Adrien’s body - especially his dick.

“Just remember that I am the love of your life.”

“Oh, I  _ do _ . That’s exactly why…-” She put the scarf next to him so her hands would be free and cupped his face, brushing her thumbs under his eyes. “-I will take care of you.”

“Killing me in the process is not taking care of me, if you want to know.”

She hummed as she kissed the corner of his mouth. Adrien closed his eyes, his breathing unsteady as her lips brushed his lips. He opened his eyes and watched Marinette pepper his face with light kisses, taking her sweet time on the corner of his mouth and his jaw.

“You know what I noticed during the week?” She mumbled against his skin as she nibbled his neck with her fangs. “How much you seem to enjoy being marked by  _ me _ .”

She bit his shoulder and Adrien whimpered when she licked the mark.

“Like you enjoy to be marked as  _ mine _ ,” she said, and her voice was pure sin, promising all the darkest things. Adrien’s mind was spinning around and he felt a bit dizzy as she kept marking his neck.

Without realizing it, Adrien put his hands on her hips to bring her closer, and maybe make her sit down on his lap, so he could ravish her like she was ravishing his neck. Marinette chuckled, grabbing his hand and putting them on his knees.

“No, no. No touching. You spent all week touching me and forbidden me to touch you. I think it’s fair that I have my way with you now, don’t you think?” She whispered against his mouth and the sound that left Adrien was so whiny that it made Marinette moan. “Oh, you’re such a lovely lord, I want to drive you insane, to make you a babbling mess, asking me to ride you, to have your hard cock inside me…” She grabbed his dick and teased the tip of it with her thumb.

“Mari-”, he pleaded, and she brushed his lips as an answer.

“I want to make you hard. So hard that you can’t think of anything besides my mouth, or my pussy, around your dick. I want you asking, begging,  _ pleading, _ for me to make you feel good.”

His hands left his knees to touch her again and she slapped his hands away.

“Please, let me-”

“No, no, no.” She licked her lips and leaned down, letting his dick go so she could put both of her hands on his knees. “Be a good boy for you  _ chatonne _ and put your hands behind your back, please.”

Adrien obeyed - because, how could he not? - and Marinette sat down on his lap, her pussy brushing his dick, and she smirked at how hard he was getting just from her teasing.

“Good boy.” She praised and he, practically, melted in her hands. She grabbed the scarf and put it around his neck, pulling the ends of it with her hands to bring his mouth to hers.

They shared a long kiss, her tongue brushing his bottom lip. Marinette rolled her hips, grinding against his dick to make him harder under her and broke the kiss no moan when his dick brushed against her clit. She licked her lips, panting against his mouth as she rolled her hips harder.

Adrien whimpered, clawing the sheets to contain the willing to wrap his arms around her and hug her harder, to slide inside her and fuck her hard, having her riding on his lap as he covered her breasts with his mouth.

Adrien looked at her like she was the most sexy and precious thing he ever saw and she shivered with the intensity of his gaze over her. Licking her lips, she pulled the scarf again, but this time she just brushed her lips against his mouth and peppered kisses down his neck.

“Safeword, love?”

“Camembert.”

“Such a good boy for his  _ chatonne _ . You have been so good for me this week, taking care of me and making me feel so good.”

“You’re saying like I didn’t get something back for it.”

“Hmmm, that’s true, but I’m feeling so generous today and you’re such a lovely and amazing boy, you deserve some praising and spoiling. That’s why I will tie your arms around you and worship you like you deserve.”

He swallowed again as he watched her getting up and walking around him playing with her scarf. She hummed in appreciation when she noticed that his hands were still behind himself and he had obeyed her.

She tied his arms with her scarf, pulling it to test if it wasn’t too tight.

“Good? Not too tight?”

“No. Perfect like you,” he flirted. Marinette rolled her eyes and moved to sit down on his lap again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hands to his hair, wrapping her fingers around the strads.

“Aren’t you the sweetest boy ever?” She brushed her lips against his. “I’m going to spoil you because you’ve been a good boy. I will take care of you now and make you feel good.”

Adrien shivered and she smirked, her fingertips barely touching his skin as she caressed his chin, down his neck and chest until she reached his dick. With her peppering kisses on his face, she grabbed his dick and hummed.

“So hard already, love?” She kissed the corner of his mouth and brushed her thumb over his head.

“You’re able to make me a puddle in five seconds.” He moaned when she started to move her hand up and down in the slowest way possible to make him harder.

“You have no  _ idea _ how much I want to have your hard cock inside my mouth right now.”

“What is stopping you then?”

“It will ruin the fun because I won’t want to stop until I have your cum down my throat.”

“And this would be bad?”

“No, it wouldn’t. But I have other plans, like your cum dripping down my legs now that we don’t have to fuck with that annoying condom between us.”

Adrien shivered, his mind already picturing his cum dripping down Marinette’s legs as she pushed him against the mattress and rode his face and how he would be able to taste his cum in her pussy.

“Hmmm, seems like someone likes my idea.” She whispered against his mouth and he licked his dry lips, leaning to steal a kiss. Marinette kissed him back, giving him just this little moment of control before she made him a begging mess.

“Okay, enough of teasing, don’t you agree?” He said, his voice hoarse with desire.

“Oh, no, no, honey. We just started. I will be right back, okay? You stay and wait for me.” She said, pecking his lips before leaving him tied up and hard. She just stepped out of the room when she heard Adrien calling her. “Wait for me, my lord, I’ll be right back.”

She walked slowly, a huge grin on her lips as she went to the kitchen, her mind was thinking of all the things she could do to make him a red and sweaty mess as he begs her to fuck him.

She grabbed a mug and opened the fridge, biting her lip, as she closed the freezer door to use the ice dispenser. The ice cubes fell into the mug and she shivered with anticipation.

She wanted to try temperature play for some time, since her heat always made her feel more hot and bothered and she used ice to help, teasing herself with it more times than she could count. But this time, she would be teasing  _ her _ partner, which made things way better.

When she came back to the room, Adrien was laying on the bed, legs spread and his dick hard against his abdomen. She leaned against the doorframe and licked her lips, watching him with hunger.

“I’m back, did you miss me?” She asked while putting the mug on the floor right next to the bed.

“I did.” He said, turning his face to stare at her with a pleading expression.

“Hm, and who allowed you to move?”

He widened his eyes as she clicked her tongue and helped him sit again.

“My butt was aching a bit.” He confessed.

“Well, in that case I won’t punish you, but you should have told me before I left the room, my prince.” She frowned. “Do you want to stop? We can just fuck.”

“No, no. Please, keep going. I will behave now, I promise.”

“In that case…” She kneeled between his legs and moved up slowly, her mouth close to his dick. Adrien swallowed hard as she wrapped her lips around his tip, her tongue teasing it.

She swallowed  his cock until it hit  the back of  her throat and she hummed at the gasp he let leave his mouth. She licked the underside of his dick until she reached his tip. She took him out of her mouth, stopping just to kiss his tip and wrapped her hand around his dick.

She stared at him and with her free hand, she reached for the mug of ice cubes and grabbed one. Adrien looked at her, then at the ice, and a whine was his only reaction.

“What, my lord? Don’t you want to play with your  _ chatonne _ ?”

“I want.  _ Fuck _ , I-”

“So just stay still and enjoy, let me take care of you,” she said and stared at him. Searching for any sign of discomfort, she brushed the ice against his tip. Adrien tensed a bit and she stopped, putting the ice away. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I am, just… it’s different.”

“Good different?”

“Yeah. I’m just used to your warm pussy or mouth, so having something cold, it’s a bit different, but it’s fucking good.” He confessed, blushing hard. She smirked, watching him like a cat playing with a mouse.

“Good to know.” She sing-songed and brushed the ice against his tip again, but this time she did a little circle with it. She moved the ice down his dick, watching it start to melt slowly. “Just look at you, all blushy. What are you thinking, huh?”

A choked moan was her answer and she smirked, staring at him as she kept brushing the ice against his dick.

“No ideas? I have some. I wonder how it will be when I put  your sexy cock inside my warm mouth again.” She kissed it and the cold against her mouth made her pussy beg for some touch. “Or inside my pussy. I bet it will be  _ so good _ as I ride you, don’t you think? I can even, I don’t know…” She licked her lips and put the ice against her nipples. “Do this while you fuck me?”

“Are you trying to murder me?” Adrien’s voice was choked and Marinette laughed, biting her bottom lip while smirking and feeling his dick move in her hands. “ _ Fuck _ , you are!”

“Oh, how did you find out?” She teased and brushed the ice against her lips. She put it inside her mouth, opening it up to let him watch it melt inside her mouth. Once it was melted, she put her hands on his knees to use as support to reach his mouth. She kissed him, his lips soft and warm against her cold ones, which made the kiss more sensual.

“I will untie you, but you’re not allowed to touch me unless I say so. Okay?”

“Yes, princess.” He almost purred and she closed her eyes to not moan.

She untied him, throwing the scarf to the side, and grabbed his hands, kissing both of his wrists and checking them. Once she was satisfied he was okay, she put his hands over his head.

“Don’t move them, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She pecked his lips and grabbed the mug. She kneeled on the bed and slowly, since one of her hands was holding a mug, she crawled to Adrien. She straddled his legs and grabbed one of the ice cubes.

“Now, where should I…? Oh, of course.” She leaned over him, her chest against his. She brushed the ice against Adrien’s lips, letting it melt a bit before sliding it down his neck to his chest.

She licked the water drops on his neck and put the ice in her mouth. Giving him a stare that made Adrien’s dick throb under her, Marinette started to use her mouth to slide the ice down his chest until she reached the ‘V’ of his hips.

She let the ice go and watched it slide down until it hit the mattress. Adrien shivered and looked at her, his hands moving a bit to claw the sheets, but he held himself and didn’t move them to touch her.

“Such a good boy…” She tapped her fingers against his chest and grabbed another ice cube. “Since you’re being such a good prince, I think you deserve a reward. Choose: a or b?”

“Wh-what?” What is A?”

“A or B, my boy?”

“B?”

“Perfect choice.” She got herself comfortable on his legs, putting her feet on the mattress so she could open her legs and show him her wet pussy.

Adrien whimpered when he realized what he had chosen and she teased her clit with the ice. The hand she wasn’t using to hold the ice she put behind herself, on the mattress, so she could show her breasts to him.

“What was A?” He asked with a choked voice.

“Also my pussy.” She licked her lips, feeling her fangs poking her bottom lip. She moved the ice lower, to tease her entrance, and she gasped. “ _ Fuck _ , this is so good.”

“You could let me…”

“No, no. Oh, wait, actually, you gave me an idea…”

“Oh, no. I’m dead.” He chuckled nervously.

“You will enjoy it. Now, open up your beautiful mouth for your princess. Good boy.” She praised when he obeyed and she put the ice cube between his lips. “Don’t move.”

When she noticed he would stay quiet, she moved to straddle his face.

“You said you wanted to do this to me. Now it’s your chance. Oh, you can put your hands on my legs only.”

The words had barely left her lips when she felt his hands wrapping around her legs to hold her in place and she moaned when he moved his face so he could brush the ice against her pussy.

His nails bit her skin and she moaned, grabbing his hair with her hands and looking down. His eyes were sparking with malice.

“You seem like you’re having the time of your life.” She rolled her hips and his nose brushed against her clit, making her choke. “Fuck, you tease, you’re loving this.”

The cold against her pussy plus his nails on her skin were something she didn’t know she needed until that moment. She promised herself she would tease him and stay still to let the ice melt between them before moving, but of course her heat made her lose control.

She started to move, riding his face as she wrapped her fingers around his hair and pulled. He groaned and slapped her ass, making her yelp.

“Hey, I thought I was the one in command.” She laughed and she could feel him smirking as he turned his face to the side. His cold lips brushed against her inner thigh. “No, no, back to my pussy.”

He hummed and obeyed her. When she felt his cold tongue teasing her slit, she knew the ice was melted and that he would make her scream now.

And  _ boy _ , she couldn’t wait.

He teased her clit as she rolled her hips, riding his face while he ate her out with gusto. The first orgasm was a surprise, she really thought she wouldn’t be so close.

Still trembling with the aftermath of her orgasm running in her veins, she got off of his face and laid down by his side, her body still not obeying her.

“Well, this was something.”

“Do you still have more ice?” Adrien asked, moving to grab the mug. “Ah, they’re all melted.” He put a finger inside the mug and Marinette watched his huge grin with her eyebrow raised.

“I’m fucked?”

“The water is cold.” He looked at her and she widened her eyes. Before she could react or run away, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. “And you’re hot.”

“Adrien,  _ please _ , no.”

“Adrien,  _ please _ ,  _ yes _ .” He turned them to make Marinette lay on the mattress under him. He locked her with his legs and free hand and licked his lips. “Now, now, now, where is my smug princess?”

“Don’t you d- _ aaah _ .” She moaned when he slipped inside her. “F-fuck, you feel so good.”

“Hmm, do I?” He brushed his nose against her neck, still holding the mug carefully. “So you want me to do this?”

He thrusted a few times times, fucking her slowly. He watched her close her eyes and turn her head to the side to bite his arm that was holding her hands above her head.

He cursed, fucking her hard. Before he could do something stupid and hurt them both with that mug, he poured a bit of the melted ice over her neck and down her chest. He watched her body tense with the temperature shock, but she moaned.

He cleaned a bit of the water with his mouth, licking it from her skin and tasting how sweaty she was. He needed her, to fuck her hard, to make her cum again and cum inside her.

He put the mug aside, really not caring a lot about it because Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips and was nibbling his arm with her fangs.

“Harder,”she begged and he bit her neck, moaning against it because she was so tight and wet around his dick. “ _ Adrien _ .”

“I will fuck you so hard, princess.” He bent her legs up against her body, pressing her into the bed. He latched her thighs around his elbows and spread them apart, her feet dangled in the air above their bodies as he thrusted into her pussy and her fingers dug into the back of his neck.

It didn't take long, not with the way he was fucking her hard and faster, and they both came at the same time. He spilled inside her and slipped out, closing her legs and raising them.

Marinette looked at him confused, still panting as she tried to breathe normally again. She opened her mouth ready to ask him what he was doing, but before she could word her thoughts, he licked his cum from her pussy and she moaned.

“Let me clean you up… then we can fuck a bit more… and then we can get ready to go home. How does that sound?”

She licked her lips, wrapping her legs around his face.

“Perfect.”

*****

Adrien grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim and set them down. Marinette grabbed the handle of hers and pulled it up to trail it behind herself. Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist, as he led her through the airport. 

“So, what’s next?” Adrien leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “Where do we go from here?” 

Marinette stopped walking and turned to face him, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him. “Mmm… your apartment?”

“You know what I mean,  _ ma chatonne _ .” Adrien sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist to lead her again.

“I know, but I do want to go to your apartment.” Marinette smiled and thanked him, as he opened the door for her. “And I don’t want us to end.”

“I know that much, Marinette. I mean how serious are we-” Adrien was interrupted by Marinette.

“Is that even a question you have to ask, My Lord?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “I feel like we’ve answered that so many times, but if I must again I will.” 

Adrien blushed, peering down with a smirk, and his hand in his pocket. “I know. I just love hearing you say it. Almost as much as I love saying it.” 

Marinette let go of her luggage, removed his new favorite scarf from around her neck to throw it around his. She pulled down to bring his forehead against hers, peering into his emerald gaze. “I want you forever and I never want to leave your side. I will continue to save your ass even if you beg me to stop. You mean too much to me and I never… want to be apart from you. Heat or no heat… you are my bug, my man, my sun, my moon, and my life.”

Adrien softly laughed and touched her chin, brushing his lips against hers. “You know I’ll never see this scarf the same way again.” 

“Adrien! I’m trying to be serious here!” Marinette spoke under her breath and he laughed harder.

“So, am I. But in seriousness and to be on topic.” Adrien grazed her cheek with his thumb and warmly smiled at her. “I love you and I couldn’t save the world or do anything really, without you. And I don’t want to spend any more moons or suns or what have you… without you beside me. I don’t want to go to bed alone. I don’t wish to wake up alone. I-”

“Adrien?” Marinette searched his gaze with a shocked expression.

“Hang on.” Adrien held up his index finger to stop her. “I would love it if you moved in with me.” 

“We only spent a week together and now you’re-” Marinette blushed and Adrien shook his head.

“We’ve spent years together, not just seven days,  _ ma chatonne _ .” Adrien laughed and shook his head.

“How are we going to explain to my parents? We… we told them we would spend a week as friends and now I’m moving to your place and we are dating?”

“Come on, Mari!” He chuckled and grabbed her chin with his fingers. “Your dad shipped us. Did you forget he wanted his beautiful daughter married to Monsieur Bug?” He teased.

Marinette groaned and put her hands over her face. “Don’t remind me… that was so embarrassing.”

“I mean, I think it was cute.” Adrien shrugged and brushed his lips against hers. “Just think about it. Until then… your chariot awaits.” He gestured towards the parking lot where his car was located. “There is no rush,  _ ma chatonne _ . I would wait until the end of time for you.”

“Thank you, my lord. And, Adrien?” She called when he opened his car’s door for her. “I don’t think I will pay for all you had done for me this week and…”

“Baby girl… you act like I’ve done the worst thing in the world when I actually had the best week of my life. I mean, a week doing nothing besides loving and fucking the most beautiful woman in the world? I am, indeed, the luckiest guy ever.” With his arms around her waist, he kissed her forehead. “Talking about heat… how is yours?”

“Gone. Finally.” She laughed with his disappointed expression. “What? Do you think that now that my heat is over I won’t want to have sex with you?”

“No, of course not. But…” He blushed and looked away like he was ashamed of his next words. “I will miss your fangs.”

She laughed again and cupped his face, kissing his cheek in such a lovely way that made him groan.

“I don’t have my fangs anymore but don’t worry. I will cover you with bites.” She patted his cheek softly and entered the car. “I am  _ so  _ sorry for your makeup artists. They will have a lot of trouble.”

Before Adrien could even reboot his mind because she just broke him with a few words, she closed the door.

Oh, she will be the reason for his death.

*****

Marinette ran her hands down his chest, licking her lips and focusing on how soft his shirt was. All she wanted to do was get it out of the way and get him to his bedroom. She stepped out of her shoes as she pushed him towards his bedroom. 

Adrien softly laughed and held onto her wrists, stepping out of his own shoes as he walked backwards. “Is this how we’re going to play?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Marinette smirked and shoved him through his bedroom door and towards the bed. “I’m going to claim you and bite you until you beg for mercy.” 

“Is that so, kitten?” Adrien growled from deep within his chest and slipped her dress from her body with ease. 

He ran his fingertips up along her thighs, sides, and up to cup her breasts in his soft hands. He began to caress them and skirted his thumbs across her peaked nipples. “God, you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He leaned down to bite her neck, sucking on her pulse point and making her moan.

“I’m going to make you fall to your knees and beg.” Marinette took his hands from her breasts and bit the side of one. 

Adrien smirked and slowly fell to his knees, grazing his hands down her body on his way down. He touched her hips and placed gentle kisses across her hips. He grabbed the waistband of her panties with his teeth and tugged them away from her warm skin before letting them snap against her body.

She squeaked and gasped, grabbing his shoulders to push him away from her. She tugged his shirt from his body, causing him to laugh. “Naughty bug.”

“Says the cat that ripped off my shirt.” Adrien slipped his index finger beneath the side of her panties and dragged it down, barely touching her sensitive skin. He pulled it aside and placed soft kisses down her slit, starting at her swollen clit. 

She gasped, sinking her fingers into his hair and leaning over his head as he began to turn the chaste kisses into open-mouthed ones. “ _ Shit _ .” 

Adrien softly laughed and parted his lips to run the tip of his warm tongue up one side of her folds and over her clit, stopping to tease her, before going down the other side. He gave her one final long lick before pulling away with wet lips. “Now, who’s controlling who?” 

“ _ Adrien _ , I swear…” Marinette went to argue when he reached around her hips to spank her on the ass, causing her to stop talking. Her thoughts went blank and he grabbed the waistband of her panties, tugging them down to her ankles. Her wet pussy stuck to the soft lace and he only wanted to taste more of her. 

She stepped out of her panties and he stood up, ghosting his fingers along her legs, and picked her up to throw her onto the bed. She licked her lips and stared down at him as a smirk crossed his lips. “What are you-” She screamed as he grabbed her ankles and yanked her down the bed. 

He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her thighs, diving between her thighs to eat her pussy more. She raised her hips and cried out in bliss with her hands tangled in his hair, while he worked her with his talented mouth. He licked, sucked, nibbled, and teased her pussy until she couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“ _ Ah...fuck, fuck, fuck! _ ” Marinette cried out and came hard, bucking her pussy against his mouth. 

She gripped his biceps and yanked him up her body. Adrien groaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled him onto his back. He licked his lips as his hands hit the bed above his head. 

She smirked and gently kissed his swollen lips, tasting her arousal on them. Something about it made her more turned on as she dove her tongue between his lips and ran it along his. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it hard. He groaned into the kiss and brought his hands down to her ass, spreading his fingers and gripping it with ownership. 

He let go of her ass with one hand and spanked one of her plump cheeks. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Marinette mewled the word past her lips and trailed kisses down to his neck. 

She parted her lips and bit down on his pulse point. Her tongue ran along the bite before she wrapped her lips around it to suck, leaving a red mark behind in its wake. She continued to mark his neck over and over again in different places, causing his hips to roll. She began to brush her pussy against the front of his jeans, eliciting a moan from her lips. She continued to bite and suck on his warm skin, making a trail of marks down his body. She placed as many love bites as she could along his chest, abs, and hips. 

Marinette sat back to undo his belt, button, and zipper. He raised his hips and she tugged down his jeans, causing him to kick them from his ankles. He growled and grabbed her hips, rolling her beneath him on the bed. 

She gasped and giggled as he leaned down to cover her in kisses and love bites, worshipping as much of her body as he could. 

“Make love to me, please.” Marinette moaned and licked her lips, basking in the glow of his love. 

Adrien sighed and kissed his way back up her body, placing kisses on each corner of her swollen lips. “Okay,  _ ma chatonne _ .” 

He brushed his lips against hers, embracing her and slowly entering her. His thrusts were slow and teasing. He pulled out to the tip, waited a moment until she whimpered before slamming back in. She slammed her hands down onto his biceps and dug her nails into his skin, eliciting a moan from his lips. 

“God, even without claws you kill me.” Adrien softly laughed and peered down at the love of his life.

“I told you I didn’t need my heat to- Mmph.” Marinette was silenced by his hands on her cheeks and his lips on hers. She sighed and moaned as he began to pump slow and hard within her. 

He broke the kiss and groaned as he sped up his thrusts, bringing them both to the edge before slowing down to pull them away from it. He kept up this teasing of rhythm, making her heart speed up and her breathing follow the same pattern. She arched her back and her breasts pressed against his chest, as she dug her nails further into his arms.

She ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass, feeling the muscles move beneath his soft skin and making her moan louder. She loved feeling his body working to please himself and her. Loved feeling how toned he was from years of working out, of being Monsieur Bug. 

She parted her lips and Adrien covered her mouth with his as she shivered and came. He moaned and she bit his bottom lip as he came within her, releasing in streams with each thrust of his hips. She wrapped her legs more around his hips to keep him in place, rolling her hips in time with his and watching how his lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed. 

“You’re so sexy when you cum.” Marinette licked her lips and panted.

Adrien smirked and fell onto her, gathering her up into his arms and placing kisses on her lips. “Mmm… so are you.”

Marinette sighed and placed her hands above herself to relax, when he suddenly spoke.

“So, about what I proposed before…” He smirked and she raised her eyebrow.”

“You gave me, like, one hour to think about it and we were fucking during it!”

“It was my strategy to give you a good reason so you can move in. Did it work?!”

“You’re such a dork! Yes, we’ve known each other for years, but my parents think we spent a week like friends and I’m suddenly moving to your apartment? How are we going to explain that to them?”

“Say we are in love with each other for years and that during this week we talked about our feelings and finally got tired of running in circles.” He shrugged.

“Hm, let’s make a deal then.” She licked her lips and sat down. For a minute, Adrien forgot he should be paying attention to her because her breasts were exposed. “Adrien!” She laughed.

He covered his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but they are beautiful and I’m only your lord!”

She chuckled and laid over him, their chests brushing against each other. She kissed his chin and took his hands off his eyes.

“Hi.” He smiled sweetly.

“Hi.” She smiled back and kissed him.

“So, the deal?”

“Oh, yes! If you talk with my parents and have a good story to tell them about why suddenly we’re moving in together after just a week of dating, I will move to your place.”

“Is that all?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her like it wasn’t much of a challenge.

Marinette gasped, “Is that all? You make it sound so easy.”

“Because, my sweet kitten, it is. I’ve gotten good at making up stories and I can be…  _ very _ convincing when I want to be.” Adrien winked at her and she scoffed.

“Oh really? Alright, what will you tell them then?” Marinette challenged him with her arms crossed over her breasts.

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Adrien didn’t want to tell her what he was going to say to them. He wanted it to be a surprise. A secret between him and her parents.

“Adrien… I want to know. I’m worried about what you’re planning.” Marinette sighed and Adrien laughed.

He reached up to brush her messy hair behind her ear. “It’s nothing bad. You don’t need to worry about anything,  _ ma chatonne _ . All good things.” 

“Fine… just don’t embarrass me.” Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh? What if I do?” Adrien gave her a dangerous smirk.

“I’ll bite you.” Marinette giggled and leaned down to bite his shoulder.

Adrien groaned, “Not much of a deterrent, to be honest kitty cat.”

“I can also take it away.” Marinette pulled away from him and he reached up to grasp the back of her neck and yank her back down.

He slowly licked up the side of her neck and nibbled on her ear, “I don’t think you’ll take that away from me so easily. Especially if I make you beg. I know all your secrets.” His whispered words were dark and laced with sin. 

Marinette whimpered and pulled away from him. “Are you sure I’m the dangerous one? I feel like you’re more so than me.” 

“Bug got your tongue?” Adrien smirked and she whined. 

“Do we have a deal or not, Bugaboy?” Marinette poked him on the tip of his nose.

“We have a deal.” Adrien held his fist out for her to punch.

“Deal.” She punched his fist with a smile. 

Adrien suddenly rolled her onto her back and got between her legs, pinning her to the bed. “Now, what did my girl want to do today?”

She hugged his waist with her legs and smirked.

“Nap time!”

*****

It took Adrien a week, but he finally asked Marinette’s parents.

She was at work, dealing with her busy life, when her phone started to ring. She usually kept it on silent - except for her parents’ numbers- and her mom was calling her.

“Hey, mom.” She answered the phone, one hand holding her phone and the other with the fabric she would use later. “Is everything okay? You usually don’t call me when I’m at work.”

“Hey, dear. Can you tell me why there is a handsome man in my home asking for your father’s blessing for you to date him, along with moving in with him?” 

“What?” Marinette slammed down the fabric a bit too hard, as she widened her eyes in shock.

“Adrien. Why is Adrien here asking if we are okay with you moving in with him? I thought you were just friends.” 

“We…! Mom, I-”

“‘It’s just a week, Mom! We are just spending some good time as friends.’ Do those words look familiar to you, my love?”

“Mom, look… we went as friends, okay? But then Adrien and I got closer and we went years trying to deny what we feel for each other and…” She hesitated. “He said he would tell you the story!”

“Oh, he did. I just wanted to hear your side to it. Honey, we’re not upset and I’m not upset by any means. I always knew that you two had a thing for one another. We were waiting for you both to see it. Took you long enough.” The last sentence was spoken under her mother’s breath and Marinette scoffed. 

“I heard that.”

“I’m just saying… why aren’t you here with him telling us this?” 

Marinette thought for a moment and chewed on her bottom lip, staring at everything she had to get done. “I have so much to do and a deadline and-”

“Excuses.” Her mother laughed.

“Excuses…” Marinette sighed and stared at her projects. “I mean I really do have a project and deadlines. I’m not- I’m not trying to make up something to get out of it because I’m worried or anything.” 

“Well the man is here pouring out his heart and soul and winning over your father with flying colors. You might want to come see it. I’m actually kind of surprised because we all know how apprehensive he was years ago. You two have really grown up.” 

“He’s not telling bad jokes, is he?” Marinette groaned and fell into her office chair.

“You know how your father is and Adrien-” 

“Yeah, I know… I’ll think of something to get out of the meeting today and rush over there to save you guys from the painful dad jokes.” Marinette rolled her eyes and gathered up her things. 

“You really don’t need to hurry, dear. I think I’ll survive.”

“I’ll be there soon. Love you, bye.” Marinette hung up her phone and grabbed her coat and bag, texting her administrator that she had a family emergency as she made her way to grab a taxi. 

  
  


*****

  
  


“Hi mom, hi dad,  _ you _ !” Marinette entered her house and walked to Adrien, who hid behind the counter. “We need to have a talk.  _ Now _ .”

“Marinette!” Sabine laughed. “Stop threatening your future husband.”

“Future  _ husband _ ?” Her voice was a shriek. “What did you tell  _ them _ ?!”

“Just the truth! I told them we talked about our feelings and we kissed and-”

“And now they’re thinking we  _ are going to marry _ ?!”

“Not now!” He said fast to make her stop fussing around. “Some years in the future, though. But right now they just gave us a blessing so we can move in together.”

“Adrien, I swear to God-”

“You said that if I asked them, you would move in with me.” He smirked and she gasped, putting her hands on her waist. “Are you going to back down now,  _ kitten _ ?”

“I did, but I didn’t know it would entail…” Marinette waved up and down at him. “...  _ that! _ ”

“I mean… what did you think it meant? You don’t ask just anyone to move in with you that you are dating. It’s a big step. It means I’m serious. That you’re serious.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and watched her relax. “Are you not ready for the next step with me?” 

Sabine and Tom went to the kitchen to make tea together and let them talk. 

“Adrien.” Marinette reached up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I am beyond ready to move to the next step with you, but I wasn’t expecting my mom to call you my future husband. I- it’s fast, is all. We’re moving so fast.” 

Adrien placed his hands on her hips. “It only seems fast, but I’ve been waiting my whole life for a girl like you. I’ve been standing right in front of you, hoping that you’d love me one day. That I’d be more than some friend to you. This is my chance. It’s finally here and I’m ready. Are you?” 

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and thought for a moment, while she held him. She ran her hands up his neck to cradle his face, grazing her thumbs against his cheekbones. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

“Then… is that a yes?” Adrien bowed down slightly to search her gaze with a lovesick smile. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and rubbed the tip of her nose against his before resting her forehead against his. “It’s a yes.” 

Adrien suddenly wrapped her up in his arms and swung her around, kissing her with his fingers sinking into her dark hair. 

“Did she say yes?” Tom ran in, excited for the couple.

Adrien set Marinette down and brushed her hair behind her ear. “She said yes.” 

Sabine awed beside Tom, as he ran up to her to give his wife a huge hug. 

“Guys…” Marinette whined at how excited her parents were. 

“This calls for my famous sweetheart’s vol-au-vent!” Tom raised his index finger into the air and Sabine shook her head.

“Pa-pa…” Marinette whined as he rushed off. “We are just movin- You know what? Nevermind.”

“Your father is just happy for you both, is all.” Sabine giggled and watched her husband run around the kitchen.

“Marinette, I don’t mind. I’m excited to try it. It sounds delicious.” Adrien couldn’t say that he had had it before because it would give them away.

Marinette gazed up at him and sighed, “Sounds great. Thank you. You really don’t have to.”

“I insist!” Tom called from the kitchen and Marinette giggled at her dad.

Adrien leaned down to whisper into Marinette’s ear, “Let him spoil us. Plus, it was delicious last time I was here and he did this for us. Let him have his fun. He’s proud.” 

She looked at him with a lovesick smile and Adrien frowned.

“What?”

“Who knew that I would have to go into a sex frenzy for this…” She pointed at her dad. “To happen?”

Adrien laughed, hugged her, and kissed her hard.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*****

“And this is the last one.” Adrien said as he put the last box down. He looked around at all of the boxes with Marinette’s stuff and smiled, proud of himself.

It took years -  _ years  _ \- but Misternoire was finally canon. At least, Adrienette, since they both agreed it was better if they behave while transformed.

Outside their new apartment, of course. Inside it, they could transform and misbehave as long as they wanted - and their kwamis allowed.

“Thank you so much, my lord.” She said and approached him. Adrien hugged her hard and kissed her until they both were out of breath.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

She smirked.

“I think you’re as happy as me, to be honest.” She caressed his cheek and her evil smirk made Adrien frown.

“Uh oh… What is it, evil girl?”

“Guess what I have behind my back?” She licked her lips.

He raised his eyebrows, amused.

“What?”

She showed him his favorite scarf and a shiver of desire ran down his spine. He growled and she laughed, running from his arms and hiding behind a pile of boxes.

“You can’t hide behind a pile of boxes.” Adrien laughed and took off after her. 

“Hey, if I fits I sits.” Marinette peeked from behind a box and stuck her tongue out at him. 

Adrien laughed harder and ran around the box, nearly catching her, but she was too fast. 

Marinette squealed and ran around his kitchen, trying to lose him to no avail. She ran through his house and lost him behind a door. Marinette panted and smiled, waiting for him to walk past before she jumped out and threw the scarf around his neck. 

She yanked him down and smirked at him, “Caught my bug.”

“Yeah? And what are you going to do with him?”

“Hmmmm…” She nibbled his arms and Adrien sighed. “I have plans.”

“That’s great, because I also have plans. We have, like, 10 months and 3 weeks until your next heat, we need to start planning. We can go to Fiji or we can go to-”

“Yeah, yeah, we can decide later. Right now, I need you…” She pulled him closer by his belt. “Naked. You promised we would fuck in every available surface of your apartment. I’m waiting.”

He smirked and grabbed her hair, pulling it and tilting her head to the side so he could bite her neck.

“We can start right now on the kitchen counter.”

And smirking like the cat who got the bug, Marinette took off her dress, exposing her naked body to her boyfriend - and partner.

“Perfect.”


End file.
